A Friend For The End
by AlyssaB88
Summary: Alayna is jolted out of her sleep one night to find her favorite TV show characters Crowley and Dean in her basement. She must help them get back to their own universe before anything is altered because of their absence and when the portal finally opens she is kidnapped by Crowley and taken into their world to help them fight the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

"Alayna, these will help you sleep. Just take them two hours before your regular bedtime." Doctor Miller peered up at Alayna as his glasses lay on the end of his nose. She gave him a nervous smile and nodded her head,

"Ok, thanks." She smiled weakly as she stared down at the packet of samples her doctor had given her.

"You can pick up your prescription in the morning," He said as he sighed and took his glasses off his nose, "So is everything else ok?" He asked sitting back in his chair holding her chart in his lap. She shrugged her shoulders looking up at him.

"Yes I've been fine." He just shook his head and got up from the chair placing a hand on her shoulders.

"We'll find out in a few days if the treatment has been taking. Hang in there, Kid." He gave her a halfhearted smile and proceeded to leave the exam room. Alayna rolled her eyes and scoffed at his comment as she stepped off the exam table and exited the room. She proceeded to the receptionist to pay for her appointment.

"Hello, Mrs. Stewart, so nice to see you again. Do you need to make another appointment for a year from today?" The receptionist smiled sweetly at Alayna.

Alayna couldn't hold back her laugh as she shook her head back and forth, "No, I'm good." Patty, the receptionist, raised an eyebrow in confusion but proceeded to process Alayna's payment with no comment.

Alayna walked out of the doctor's office quickly pulling her coat tightly around her as she got onto the elevator. She pulled the new sleeping pills out of her pocket and examined the packaging further. She brought her hand up to her mouth and went into a violent coughing fit. She looked down at her hand and rolled her eyes as she quickly pulled a Kleenex from her pocket. She quickly wiped her blood stained hands off as the elevator hit the bottom floor.

After a stressful drive full of idiotic drivers Alayna finally made it home and flopped herself into her oversized chair. She sighed as she took her shoes off and threw them by the front door. She got her new pills out of her pocket again and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She hastily took her new medication throwing her head back and swallowing the pills with the water.

She slowly walked with the glass of water in her hand and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She turned the corner and saw her king sized bed calling her name.

"Ah, Bed, I am so happy to see you!" She said smiling at the inanimate object as she flung her body onto it. She looked over at her big screen TV that sat across from her bed and started flipping through the channels.

"Nothing on," She sighed as she dropped the remote onto her bed, "Perfect excuse to watch Supernatural." She said with a smile as she glided over to the DVD player and pressed play. She decided to continue where she left off and started playing the episode "Two Minutes to Midnight." It was the second to last episode in season 5, her favorite.

She turned back to her bed and crawled under the blankets and began to violently cough again. She grabbed a clean Kleenex from the box and continued to cough into it. She stared at the Kleenex seeing more blood than she had ever seen before and just discarded it into the garbage can next to her bed.

She slowly reached under her bed and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She undid the cap and leaned her head back and took a large swig. She shook her head back and forth and yelled, "Woo!" As she made a scrunched up face while sticking her tongue out; as she set the bottle down on her night stand.

She continued watching the screen and suddenly she started to feel very tired and slowly her eyes lids closed as her body relaxed and she fell into dreamland.

After several hours of sleep Alayna jerked her head up off of her pillow hurriedly. She quickly opened her eyes to the crashing sound that was coming from the basement of her house. She widened her eyes and pulled her legs out from underneath the covers. She swiftly walked to her closet and pulled out her pump action shotgun. She quickly ran out of her bedroom and headed down the stairs to the main floor; gun secured at her side.

"Alright you bastards, you seriously picked the wrong house to rob again." Alayna shouted loudly and aggressively as she headed for the basement door, securing the butt of the shotgun into her shoulder. She flung the basement door open pointing the shot gun down the stairs seeing two shadows put their hands up.

"Come on." She sighed tiredly as she gestured for them to come up the stairs with the shot gun as she slowly backed away.

"You know the cops are on their way." Alayna said lying as the two shadows finally made it up the stairs staring at her completely confused and one was kind of afraid.

Alayna's eyes got wide as her mouth flung open and she slowly lowered the shotgun in disbelief. She started frantically rubbing her eyes and placed her free hand covering her eyes; hoping they would just disappear.

"I have got to quit drinking and mixing medications." She said to herself as she slowly looked through her fingers to see them still standing there. She sighed,

"You two are just hallucinations; this can absolutely not be real." She said trying to reason with herself throwing her hands all around; still holding the shot gun.

"I assure you, Love, we are 100% real," One man said as he leaned back and flicked the other man in the ear.

"Ouch, Crowley, what the hell." He furrowed his eyebrows at him and frowned while holding a hand on his throbbing earlobe.

"See." Crowley said convincingly as he looked at Alayna, shrugging his shoulders while his hands rested in his pockets.

"No, No, and No." Alayna said as she still stared at them in disbelief moving her hand around again.

She pointed at Crowley and said, "You are a dirty bastard and the King of Hell," She said angrily and then she looked over pleasantly at the other guy,

"And you sir are Dean Winchester; completely false people." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey I resent that," Crowley said pointing at her, "And I am not a bastard and you said King of Hell?" Crowley said as he raised an eyebrow and a smirk came across his lips.

"Ah crap you're not there yet?" Alayna asked him seriously as she scrunched up her face as he shook his head back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said pointing toward her furiously, "You're not one of the crazy book fans are you? God the last thing I need is another Becky."

Alayna rolled her eyes and set the shot gun onto the counter. "Sweetie, I'm not some book fan. You're on a TV show." Dean still pointing his finger in the air looked over at Crowley with a confused look on his face as he opened and closed his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but just shrugged his shoulders.

"There aren't more of you are there?" Alayna asked cautiously as she pointed down the stairs and they both shook their heads 'No'.

Alayna sighed and started walking around the kitchen frantically still trying to let all of this set in, "I need a shot, how about you two?" She asked as her mind raced and she got on her tip toes reaching into a cabinet. She pulled out three shot glasses and another bottle of whiskey and set them down on the counter. She peered behind her to see Crowley and Dean still standing there looking at her confused. She quickly filled all three shot glasses and turned back around.

"Well as fun as this has been," Crowley said looking back at Dean, "Good luck." He said to Dean with a smirk as he raised his hand and snapped. Nothing happened and Crowley tried to snap again. Alayna raised an eyebrow at him as she smirked while taking her first shot.

"Looks like you're stuck, Champ, maybe even human." She said as she laughed raising an eyebrow while handing him a shot and then one to Dean.

Crowley crinkled his eyebrows at her statement and unenthusiastically took the shot glass. Dean shrugged his shoulders and happily took the shot, throwing his head back.

She poured herself another shot and quickly drank it. She held up the bottle of whiskey and raised an eyebrow.

"Want another?" She asked as Dean brought his hand up to his forehead and started shaking his head yes. He quickly took the shot and downed it as Crowley handed his shot glass back to her.

"Well I guess we should sit down." Alayna said as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and they followed her into the living room.

"Let me ask you this," Alayna said as she took a swig from the bottle while pointing toward the boys and sighed, "Where are you guys in your life right now: Apocalypse, Soulless Sam, Leviathans?" She asked as they both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other completely taken aback.

Crowley sighed and looked over at her, "Apocalypse," He said as he lifted his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at her, "How do you know?" Dean looked over at Crowley and then back at A.J. confused throwing his hands in the air.

"And what the heck is Soulless Sam, and Levia-Whats?" Dean asked piping up motioning for her to hand over the whiskey. Alayna laughed out loud as she pointed at Dean and handed him the whiskey,

"Sorry, but if you aren't there I'm not going to tell you. I just don't want to ruin the story."

Crowley looked over at her with intrigue, "And I'm apparently the King of Hell?" He asked as she nervously laughed a little,

"I lied I meant King of the Crossroads." She said shrugging trying to back track from what she said earlier. He shook his head at her; he knew she was telling the truth about being the King of Hell, but he let it go.

"So where exactly are we?" Dean asked as he looked around. Alayna shrugged,

"You're in Chicago, My friend." She said as she gestured for Dean to hand over the whiskey and she took another swig almost emptying the bottle. She sighed and continued to gawk at the two men sitting on her couch in disbelief.

"So how exactly did you guys get in my basement?" She asked as Dean leaned forward resting his elbows onto his knees. He glared over at Crowley and then back at Alayna,

"We were sitting in the Impala," He said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Just getting ready to go talk to Death." He said looking at Alayna.

"Do you know how that ends, Love?" Crowley asked as Dean looked over at him.

Alayna laughed and shook her head, "Yes I've seen it to many times, but I can't tell you. Then it wouldn't all work out." She said as she slowly got up and put the large bottle of whiskey onto the counter in the kitchen.

"We've got to figure out a way for you two to get back home." Alayna said as she pivoted on her foot and stared at them from the kitchen while she pointed toward the two.

Dean nodded his head in agreement and looked over at her, "Yeah and fast before Sammy does something stupid." Alayna internally cringed at the thought of Sam jumping into Lucifer's cage, but she tried not to show it to them.

She started shaking her head back and forth, "My names, Alayna, by the way." She waved awkwardly and came back to her oversized chair, sitting across from them.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Alayna," Crowley said as she sat back into the couch looking down at his stomach.

"Yes nice to meet you, Alayna." Dean said as he nodded his head a little bit.

"What's that?" Crowley asked Dean as he pointed down to his growling stomach. Dean rolled his eyes and then gave him a confused look,

"What do demons not get hungry?" Crowley scoffed at that comment and shook his head,

"We don't need to eat, you twat." Dean rolled his eyes again and looked over at Alayna,

"You have anything good to eat?" Then he laid a hand onto Crowley's shoulder and laughed while pushing him slightly, "I think Chuckles here is hungry." Alayna laughed at this statement as she got up motioning for the two of them to follow her.

She quickly opened the loaded up fridge and pointed to it, "Help yourselves." She smiled as she backed away from the fridge and let Crowley and Dean Pillage through it.

She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she knew she had to figure out a way for them to get back into their own time frame. She figured it might take a while, but she hoped for their sake they were gone before she succumbed to her illness and died.

**A/N: Alright I hope you enjoyed this! Please review if you like this story and I'll keep going. This story will defiantly have a different kind of twist at the end and I hope everyone will enjoy it. **


	2. Dean watches Supernatural

**A/N: Holy Moly! I got such a great response to this story! Thanks guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows. To show my appreciation I decided to write and put up another chapter today! Enjoy! **

"You guys tired at all?" Alayna asked as she turned the channel on the television. She looked over at Dean's glossy eyes as he shook his head 'Yes' while resting his hands on his full belly. She looked over at Crowley as he laid his head on the back of the couch looking up at the ceiling; like he was slowly drifting off. Alayna laughed at the sight of them and turned the TV off.

"Well if you guys follow me," She said as she stood up and waved for them to follow her, "I'll show you to your rooms." She started walking toward the stairs as the two men sluggishly followed behind her. She looked behind her and saw Crowley yawning loudly and laughed at how tired he looked.

"Alrighty," Alayna said as she took them down a hallway, "Whoever wants this room, can have it." She said as she turned the doorknob and opened the door. Dean walked forward and peeked inside and noticed the nice big bed and he smiled wide as he sauntered in the room.

"I'll take it," He said turning his head and smiling at Alayna, "That bed is calling my name." He pointed toward is as Alayna nodded her head and smiled as Dean looked around the room and then sat on the bed. He proceeded to take his shoes off and fell face first onto the bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

Alayna turned back to Crowley and smiled, "Your room is over here then." She said as she waved Crowley on to follow her. They walked further down the hallway and she stopped in front of another door and opened the door wide.

"You can stay in here." Crowley looked in and raised his eyebrows as he looked back at her.

"Where's your room, Love." He said with a wink as Alayna rolled her eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him into his room.

"You wish, Stud." She said as Crowley laughed a little and nodded. He walked into the room hesitantly and went to inspect the bed. He put a hand onto the comforter and pushed on the bed a few times. He shrugged and looked over to Alayna.

"This will do." Alayna sighed as she shut the door and headed to her bedroom. She quickly walked in her room and shut the French doors behind her and leaned on them, sighing heavily.

"Did this really just happen?" She asked herself as her eyes drifted to the ceiling and she laughed at herself as she walked over to her bed. She flopped onto her bed face first and wrapped herself in her comforter. She stared into the darkness as the house fell quiet and she quickly drifted off to sleep again.

"Alayna." Alayna felt someone shaking her a little bit and slightly opened her eyes.

"Go away." She said in a hushed tone as she waved her hand in the air.

"Alayna." Alayna grumbled as she waved them on again.

"Just five more minutes?" She asked as her eyes closed again and she continued to bat the hand away. She heard the person sigh loudly and then sit on the bed next to her.

"Alayna, Love, you need to wake up," The voice said as he put a hand onto her head moving the hair from her face, "You've been asleep for 12 hours and Dean is trying to get into your DVD's." Alayna sighed reluctantly and sat up. Her hair short brown hair was a complete mess as she groggily sat on the edge of the bed. She started rubbing her eyes ferociously.

She brought her hand to her mouth and went into a violent coughing fit as she reached for a Kleenex. Crowley now sat next to her staring over with a little bit of concern as he placed a hand onto her back. Her face completely red from being unable to breathe she finally stopped coughing and looked into the Kleenex to see a lot of blood. She wheezed a little bit and finally caught her breath.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she looked over at him as she wiped the remaining blood from her lips. She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded her head,

"I'm fine." She said as she threw the Kleenex away in the trash can next to her and looked back over at him as he raised his eyebrows. She smiled, "I'm fine seriously, now what is Dean doing?" She asked as he shook his head,

"Yes he is pillaging through your movies as we speak." He said as she rolled her eyes and got up out of bed. Crowley hesitated behind her and looked into the trash can. He noted that she had Kleenex after Kleenex filled with blood and he frowned as he slowly made his way down the stairs behind her.

"Dean!" She yelled as it echoed through the house. Dean jumped out of his skin as Alayna quickly ran down the stairs and stood next to him with her arms crossed. Dean had put in the pilot episode of Supernatural. Dean looked back at her in awe as he watched his young self on the screen.

"This is creepy." Dean said as he pointed toward the TV. Alayna shook her head regrettably,

"Dean I don't know if you want to watch this." She said as she pointed toward the screen, "I mean your mom." She said as he turned back confidently and stared at the TV again, but slowly lowered his head.

"Just skip ahead." He said as he handed her the remote.

"I'll skip this part for you." She said as she quickly forwarded it to Dean standing in Sam's room as they began to tussling on the floor.

She shook her head and walked over to the fridge. "You guys hungry?" She asked as she scanned the fridge for something to make.

"Yes!" Dean shouted from the living room as he intently stared at the television.

"Demon, your tummy growling yet?" She asked looking back at him as he raised his eyebrows and then he looked down at his stomach.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I could eat." He simply said as he went and sat on the couch next to Dean and started watching the TV.

"How many seasons of this show do you have?" Dean asked looking away from the TV for a split second. Alayna laughed as she placed some bread onto the counter.

"All 8 of them." Dean widened his eyes and then stared back at the TV in shock.

"So you've really seen me do it all?" He asked again looking away from the TV with an eyebrow up. She laughed as she made sandwiches and then looked back over to him and winked,

"Everything." She said as she finished the sandwiches and brought them to the men as Dean's face got a little red from embarrassment.

They quickly ate their lunches as Dean and Crowley intensely watched the TV, taking every scene in. The first disc was finally done and Dean turned to Alayna,

"I think I need a drink after that." She smiled and walked over to the cabinet and noticed that all the whiskey was gone.

She sighed and looked back at him, "Looks like I'll have to make a run."

"Can I come?" Dean asked as he stood up putting his hands into his pockets, "I'm going a little stir crazy." Alayna sighed and contemplated it in her head,

"I don't know, Dean," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "You would seriously cause pandemonium in the store." She said as he shrugged his shoulders,

"So do I have a lot of fans?" He gave a cheesy grin, "Like lots of woman?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down as Alayna hysterically laughed thinking about all his fans,

"If you only knew," She said as she walked into the laundry room connected to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of jeans. She slung them over her arm as she walked back into the kitchen,

"Look you guys can come with, but you have to be good." She stated as Crowley stood next to Dean as she was now staring at them intensely.

"That means no announcing who you actually are; just tell everyone you're roleplaying." She said as she pointed at them and smiled. She slowly walked up the stairs and headed to her bedroom to change her clothes.

She took off her pajama pants and her t-shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers down her arm lightly stopping on the multi bruises that plagued her whole body. She looked down at the ground and was momentarily sad. She sighed heavily as she shook the sad feeling off and quickly put her jeans on and picked out a shirt.

She quickly put some make up on and ran a brush through her hair. She quickly went to her closet and pulled out a hat and 2 pairs of men sunglasses and headed down the stairs again.

Both men stared at her as she came and stood in front of Dean. She looked up at him with a smirk as she handed him the hat and a pair of sunglasses. He looked down at her confused and held them in his hands,

"What are these for?" He asked as he crinkled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder,

"If we are going to make it through the store without causing a riot you have to wear these." He glanced over at Crowley as he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Alayna.

"Do I have to wear anything ridiculous like that?" He asked as he pointed toward the sunglasses and hat in Dean's hands. Alayna smiled and placed a pair of sunglasses in his hand.

"You're not getting off that easy," She said as Crowley eyed her, "Now let's get this over with and hope we don't get trampled on by crazy fan girls and die." And with that the three of them headed out the door to Alayna's SUV.


	3. The Grocery Store

Alayna stared forward with both of her hands on the steering wheel and then turned her body to look at the men in her car,

"Ok so here's the plan," She said as her eyes drifted between the two, "Crowley you'll come with me to pick out some drinks and if you're good you can pick out whatever you want." She said with a smile as Crowley rolled his eyes,

"Am I a child?" He asked irritated as she laughed,

"Well sometimes I wonder and you," She said as she pointed back at Dean as he stared at her, "You can have as much pie as you want as long as you keep that hat and those sunglasses on." She said with a smile as he nodded his head while putting the hat and sunglasses on.

"It's scary how well you know me." Dean said as he shuddered and scooted over to open his door and got out. Alayna smiled as they all three got out and headed into the store.

They walked into the store and Alayna pointed Dean in the direction of the pie,

"Get me some cookies too." She said as he nodded his head and started walking away from the two.

"Ah, my best friends!" Alayna said as she opened her arms wide as they walked down the alcohol aisle.

"I think you might need to go to meetings, My Dear." Crowley said as she stood in front of the whiskey bottles trying to decide what to get. She smirked over at him and rolled her eyes,

"Coming from the guy who has a glass of alcohol in his hand in EVERY scene." Crowley scoffed at her comment as she picked up a bottle and put it into the basket she hung onto. She moved down a few more inches and put another bottle into her basket, and then picked out a 12 pack of beer.

"You see anything you want?" She asked him as he looked the bottles of alcohol up and down. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled one from the top shelf and handed it to her.

"$200.00?!" Alayna asked as she widened her eyes at the price and shook her head,

"No friggin' way." She said as she handed it back to him and he rolled his eyes,

"But I've been a good boy." He said sarcastically as he pouted his lip. She laughed at him and rolled her eyes while looking at the selection again,

"Yes, you have been good, but I can't afford a $200.00 bottle of scotch." She said simply as he started looking around and placed the bottle inside his jacket.

A female worker walked down the aisle and eyed Crowley intensely and Crowley took notice. He nodded his head in her direction and she smiled as her cheeks turned red. She walked by him and looked him up and down.

"Did anyone ever tell you," She said as she stopped walking and pointed at him, "That you look exactly like Crowley from Supernatural?" Alayna stopped what she was doing and looked back at Crowley intensely.

Crowley chuckled and looked the girl square in the eyes, "In the flesh, Darling," while pulling his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose.

The worker immediately gave him a huge grin as Alayna came over and placed an arm around Crowley's neck. He looked back at her as she stomped on his foot aggressively as he huffed in pain,

"Uncle Steve here LOVES to roll play," She said as she glared at him while jerking his body a little bit, "Pretty convincing huh?" She asked raising an eyebrow as the worker shook her head up and down and immediately walked away squealing.

Alayna pulled her arm off of Crowley still glaring at him, "You, bastard, we're supposed to be inconspicuous." She said with an aggravated tone as she grabbed onto his arm forcing him to walk with her. She started pulling him down the aisle as they went straight to the bakery section. They immediately saw Dean looking down at the pies with 3 already in his arms as a few girls was standing back behind him smiling.

Alayna just had to laugh as she pulled Crowley along and came up beside Dean.

"You know you have an audience?" She whispered to him as she pointed behind him. He quickly turned his head as the girls awkwardly waved at him. He gave them a cheesy Dean grin and nodded his head while looking back down at the pies.

Alayna moved the basket forward and Dean put his 3 pies into it and added 4 more. Alayna looked behind her and grabbed a package of cookies.

"Is there anything else you guys might want?" They both looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Dean pointed back to the girls behind him,

"Them?" Alayna rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, I meant food, Dean." Alayna said in an irritated tone and started walking away.

"Come on." She said as she waved them on and they followed her. The girls behind Dean quietly followed them as Dean kept looking back at them smiling, but was starting to get creeped out.

Alayna made it up to the cash register and put everything from the basket onto the belt.

"Hello." Alayna nicely said to the cashier and the cashier did a double take of the gentlemen following Alayna.

"Is there a Supernatural convention going on?" The cashier asked as she nodded at the men behind Alayna. Alayna eyed the boys and then looked back at the cashier while shaking her head,

"Yes and these two are just obsessed." Alayna said mockingly as she pointed back at the boys. The boys glared at her as one of the girls that was following Dean ripped his hat off.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he brought his hand up to his head and looked back at the girl.

"I knew it!" One of the girls shouted as she wrapped her arms around Dean tightly. Dean looked at Alayna alarmed and tried shoving the girl off of him.

"Person space, Lady!" He said peeling her arms off of him as the girl snuggled her head into his chest.

"Oh, Jensen, I love your show!" One of the other girls said piping up from behind her friend, "Can we have your autograph?" She asked boldly as she took a piece of paper from her pocket.

Dean shrugged and looked at Alayna, "Who is Jensen?" He asked as Alayna gave the clerk money.

"Just give them your autograph." She sighed as the clerk handed her change and Alayna took her bags. Her and Crowley watched as Dean signed 3 autographs with a straight face and watched as one girl slipped him her number. Dean started walking away as the three girls swooned and looked down at their autographs. They started to frown and held up the papers,

"You're not Dean Winchester! You're Jensen!" They yelled as they slowly started following them out of the store holding their papers up high frantically waving them about.

"Come on guys hurry." Alayna said as she walked out of the door of the store followed by a worried Dean and a chuckling Crowley. As soon as Crowley stepped out of the door an alarm started beeping in the store. He looked at Alayna and his smile and laughed immediately went away. He sped up and ran in front of Dean and Alayna and quickly got into the back seat of her car, slumping down.

They all three sat in the car as several security guards started running from the store; followed by the three fan girls all yelling, "Hey wait!"

"Go!" Dean said frantically as he looked over at Alayna. Crowley quickly dug the bottle of scotch out of his coat and took a good drink.

"Ah, so refreshing." Crowley said as Alayna backed out of her parking spot and eyed him in the backseat.

"Did you seriously steal that?" She asked as she threw the car into drive; taking off in the opposite direction of the people running toward them.

"What?," He asked shrugging his shoulders while taking another swig, "What did you expect, Love, I am a demon after all." He said with a chuckle as he placed the bottle back into his coat.

Alayna huffed and rolled her eyes as they quickly sped home. "Now I know I can't take you 2 anywhere." She said as they pulled into the driveway of her home.

They quickly walked in and Dean immediately started digging into his first pie. Alayna smiled at him and shook her head while taking her cookies out. Alayna's phone began to ring as she dug into her pocket and quickly answered it,

"Hello?" She asked.

"Alayna, this is Doctor Miller." He said with a paused as she shook her head,

"Hi, Doctor Miller, what's up?" She said as she walked around the counter and opened a beer.

"Alayna, we have your result back and I would like you to come in this evening; we need to talk." Alayna held her can of beer and sighed sadly as she shook her head,

"Yes, I'll be there." She slowly sat her beer can on the counter as she hung up the phone with the doctor and shoved it into her pocket.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate it! I hope the boys caused enough calamities in the store for you haha!


	4. Cancer Bites

Alayna started walking toward the door with her purse in hand,

"Can I trust you guys to not burn my house down?" She asked as she eyed Crowley and Dean on the couch. Dean shook his head and smiled,

"You can trust me, but I don't know about him." He said looking at Crowley. Crowley rolled his eyes and looked at Alayna,

"No worries, Darling, I'll keep him in line." He said as he punched Dean in the shoulder. Dean glared back at him holding his aching shoulder.

"Can I use your computer while you're gone?" Dean asked as Alayna was turning the door knob on the front door.

"Of course," She said as she realized what she said and looked back at Dean pointing, "But no busty Asian porn, you pervert." Dean laughed nervously and got up from his seat,

"You seriously know me way to well." Alayna laughed and started walking out the door.

"Be good, Boys, I'll be back." She quickly walked to her SUV and quickly got in; while heading straight to Doctor Miller's office.

Alayna finally made it to the parking lot and hesitantly got out of the car. She kept building herself up; telling herself that everything would be ok.

She quickly opened the door to the doctor's office and smiled at the receptionist. She quickly sat down in the reception area and nervously bounced her legs up and down.

"Alayna, the doctor will see you now." Alayna nodded while slowly getting up from her seat in the reception area and unenthusiastically went back to the doctor's personal office.

"Ms. Stewart, come on in." Dr. Miller said as he held open the door for Alayna. She half-heartedly smiled at him and took a seat at the front of his desk. He quickly shut the door to his office and made his way to his desk. He sat down in his chair and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Alayna, I called you here tonight," He said as he paused looking down at the paper on his desk, "Because I have news about your cancer." Alayna stared at him nervously fighting back tears and the lump in her throat.

The doctor sighed loudly and handed the paper over to her shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Alayna, the treatment did not prevent the cancer from growing and it has spread." Alayna looked down at the paper with a quivering lip and a shaky hand.

"I know I said that you had a fighting chance, but with results like this." He said staring at her sighing heavily, "I would give you about 6 months."

She looked up at him shaking her head, "Are there anymore treatments I can do?" The doctor shook his head back and forth,

"Your cancer is too aggressive for treatment, Alayna, I suggest you go out and enjoy your life." He said emotionless as Alayna's head began to spin and she felt sick. She brought her hand up and rested her head on it while wiping tears away.

"Well that's all I needed to hear then." Alayna said as fear began to set in and more tears began to fall onto her face. She started to get up from the chair and quickly exited his personal office.

"Alayna, I'm serious," He spoke loudly from his desk, "Go out and enjoy life." Alayna rolled her eyes as more tears fell and she quickly shoved her way out the door and into the hallway. She hurried back to her SUV and slumped herself in the front seat.

"Just go screw yourself," She said yelling in-between sobs, "You piece of crap Doctor." She said through quivering lips as she slowly wiped the tears from her face and began to think about all the things in her life that had fallen apart.

She started to think about her parents and her late husband who perished in a car accident; just a year before and she had been the only survivor. That's the only reason she knew she had lung cancer was from the multiple scans and tests performed in the emergency room after the accident.

Alayna now sat in the driveway of her home banging her head onto the steering wheel lightly; while trying to convince herself to go in the house. She didn't want to have to face Crowley and Dean right now with the anger and sadness she was feeling. She sat back in her seat and rested her head against it, while sighing heavily.

After about 10 minutes of meditation she grabbed her purse and walked up to her house. She stood at the front door for a second and she placed the key in the hole and walked inside. She was relieved to see that they weren't in the living room and the whole house was dark. She sighed and walked into the kitchen placing her purse on the counter as she turned on the light.

She went to the cabinet and pulled down a bottle of whiskey as she undid the cap and began gulping it down. She took the bottle from her lips and placed it on the counter and started getting a plate down to heat up a snack. As she brought the plate down a few fell onto the counter with it and that's when Alayna couldn't hold the anger back any longer.

She took ahold of one of the plates and forcefully slammed it into the ground watching it break into a million pieces. She then turned around and grabbed the other two that fell and madly threw them into the wall; watching them break with a bang and land on the floor. She screamed ferociously as her chest heaved in and out and she suddenly heard a door from the upstairs squeak open.

She turned around and faced the cabinet taking a long drink of her whiskey as she slammed the bottle into the counter. She closed her eyes and felt a sudden rush of blood gush from her nose; another side effect of her cancer. She leaned her forehead against the cabinet in front of her and closed her eyes; as the blood seeped down her face and onto the counter top.

She heard a set of quick footsteps coming down the stairs and she just kept her eyes closed leaning against the cabinet.

"Is everything ok?" She heard Crowley say as his feet crushed into the broken pieces of the plate on the floor.

"Just peachy." Alayna said sarcastically as she took another swig from the whiskey, "You want some?" She asked holding up the whiskey bottle as Crowley just stared at it. He shook his head back and forth and placed a hand on Alayna's shoulder.

"Alayna, Love, what's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Why do you care?" She asked spitefully as she heard him sigh loudly and he took a step closer to her.

"I've been asking myself that for a few days now," He said as his grip on her shoulder got a little harder, "Humanity, I suppose." He said shrugging his shoulders as he pulled Alayna's body around to face him. She dropped her head shamefully while her eyes were still closed and he put a finger under her chin. He slowly lifted her head up to take a better look at her face.

His eyes fell on the blood that continually seeped from her nostrils and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He started to lightly wipe away the blood from her nose and she sighed as his hand still rested under her chin.

"It's Cancer." She said bluntly as she opened her eyes and a few tears escaped onto her cheeks.

"How long do you have?" He asked as blood still came from her nose and he continued to wipe it away. She shrugged her shoulders,

"6 months, no treatment for it." She said as she brought a hand to wipe away more tears.

"And what did the plates do to you?" He asked playfully as she smiled,

"They were rude and didn't stay where they were told." She laughed a little as Crowley pulled his hand away and let her keep the handkerchief on her nose.

"I could always make you a deal you know." Crowley said with a smirk and a wink as Alayna rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Yeah, I've seen how that ends," She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him a little, "I don't feel like being a hellhound's late night snack." She said with a smile.

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "Worth a try, now let us go get you a clean shirt." He said as he took her arm and they walked up the stairs.

"You just want to see me take my shirt off, Perv." She retorted playfully as he laughed,

"Yes well that would be nice, but you soaked your shirt in blood." She rolled her eyes as her cheeks got red and he continued to pull her up the stairs.

Crowley headed to her closet and opened it looking at all her clothes, "How about this, Darling?" He asked as he pulled out a sultry little black dress. Alayna rolled her eyes again as she took off her blood soaked shirt.

"Again you wish, Stud," She said with a laughed as she threw her blood soaked shirt in a hamper, "Now find me something comfortable." She said with authority. He just smiled at her as she stood there in a bra with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, Fine." He said as he pulled out a boring gray t-shirt and started walking toward her.

"Much better!" She said with a smile as she lifted her arm and took the shirt from him. But before she could pull her arm away he grabbed her by the wrist and examined her arm. She looked up at him cautiously as he ran his fingers over the bruising up and down her arm. She quickly pulled her arm away and threw the t-shirt on.

"It's from the cancer." She said bluntly again as he nodded his head and she sat on her bed. He sat next to her on the bed and sighed,

"I wish I could help." He said as she looked at him.

"You're just going to keep asking me to make a deal aren't you?" She asked arching an eyebrow. He laughed and shook his head,

"It's just in my nature," and got up from the bed and started walking out the door, "Goodnight, Alayna, actually get some sleep now." He pointed at her and shut her doors. She sighed and looked over at her sleeping pills and decided to take one.

She reached under her bed and pulled the whiskey out and took a swig. She then got another pill out and gulped it with her whiskey. She slowly lowered herself onto her pillow and grabbed her remote. She turned her TV on and realized that the episode of Supernatural she was watching hadn't finished yet. So she got her DVD remote and pressed play while her eyes began to feel heavy.

Crowley stood outside of her room listening to make sure she was ok and then he heard several familiar voices coming from her TV. He quickly poked his head in and noticed that she was sound asleep still holding the remotes. He chuckled to himself and quickly went over to her and slowly removed the remotes from her grip as she rolled to her side.

He turned his attention to her TV and saw a bright shining white light illuminating from it. He raised an eyebrow and quickly realized that's what he had seen before he was shoved into Alayna's basement.

He quickly ran to Dean and shook him violently awake.

"Dean, time to go home." He said with a raspy voice as Dean's eyes quickly flew open. Crowley waved him along and they both went into Alayna's room and watched the bright light.

"That's the light that basically pulled us here." Dean stated as he crossed his arms while whispering. Crowley shook his head as Dean's eyes widened and he walked forward.

"Aw, Baby, I've missed you so much!" and suddenly Dean was walking through the TV and back into Supernatural land; while heading toward the Impala. Crowley lifted an eyebrow and reluctantly walked forward, looking back at Alayna. He rolled his eyes and shrugged as he quickly walked over to Alayna, scooped her up into his arms and walked through the TV while walking toward the Impala with a guilty grin.

After Dean got done hugging and kissing his Impala he looked over at Crowley carrying a very passed out Alayna. He looked back and forth between the two and he shook his head,

"You know she's going to kill you right?" Dean asked as he opened the door for Crowley to put her in the back seat. Crowley just chuckled as he felt all his power being restored and looked at Dean while pointing at Alayna,

"She will be a very useful little human." Dean rolled his eyes and eyed the pizzeria while pointing,

"Now where were we?"

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and all the alerts and favorites! Keep them coming! They keep me writing! =) Thanks!**


	5. In The Impala

Alayna's moved her arm over her eyes and perked her ears up. 'Is that a car?' She thought to herself as she began to rub her eyes. 'That's defiantly a car, it sounds like the Impala.' She thought to herself again as she began to move her hands around feeling the leather under her. She froze in panic as she realized what was going on.

"If I am in the Impala I'm going to gut a certain demon like a fish." She said with her eyes still covered by her arm and she heard a chuckle come from the front seat and she sighed.

"Stand in line." Dean said as he peered back at Alayna still laying down in the backseat. Alayna slowly sat up and rested her back against the seat. She turned her head and started looking out the windows.

"I'm assuming you had nothing to do with this?" She asked casually while raising an eyebrow and he sighed.

"No not my idea at all," He said as he peered at her through the mirror, "I told him that you would kill him." Alayna smiled and nodded her head fiercely,

"You better believe it." She said as she started climbing into the front passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. She looked out the window and started to sigh. Dean looked over at her with concern.

"You'll be ok, you know?" He asked as she looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, you'll be fine." Came a voice from the backseat as Alayna jumped as jerked her head and started giving Crowley the evil death glare.

"Dean, do you have holy water?" She asked as Dean shook his head up and down with a smile. She didn't even take her eyes off Crowley.

"How about Salt or Ruby's knife?" She said as she started pointing back at Crowley, "Because I'm about to triple murder me a demon." Crowley rolled his eyes while Dean chuckled,

"Always with the dramatics," He said as he took a drink from his glass, "I thought I was doing you a favor; Isn't this your favorite show?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah emphasis on show," She said as she continued to glare at him, "I don't want to be thrown into the friggin' apocalypse!" She now shouted at him with her face getting red.

Crowley shrugged and gave her a smug smirk, "Looks like we can make that deal now." He gave her a wink and disappeared.

"It's never going to happen you smug bastard!" She shouted into the air while balling up her fist.

Dean looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, "You aren't going to make a deal with him are you?" He asked as he now stared back at the road.

"God no," She said as she sighed, "I would never do that, no offense." She said as she shrugged and he shrugged as well,

"No offense taken. I'm here aren't I?" He said with a smirk and she nodded,

"Thank God for that." She said as she began to look out the window again.

"Why would he want to make a deal with you anyways?" He asked with concern. She moved her head resting her elbow on the door and placing her head into her hand as she blankly stared out the window.

"I have cancer," She said bluntly as she heard him sigh hard, "I'm dying." She said as she looked back at him and watched as his expression drop.

"We'll find a way to save you." She rolled her eyes and shook her head back and forth.

"Dean, I'm not afraid." She said boldly as he stared at her in shock,

"You're not afraid?" He asked her as she shook her head and she sighed,

"I've been preparing for this for almost a year." She said.

"Let's just worry about Sam first and me last." She said as Dean shook his head up and down.

"Yeah." He said as he stared at the road clearly thinking about everything his brother was about to go through.

"Dean, I want to tell you something." She said as she looked over at him and placed a hand onto his arm. He peered down at her hand as she squeezed his arm.

"Dean, the show is always about two brothers," She said reassuringly as she examined his hurting face, "Two brothers who are willing to do anything for each other, even after the apocalypse. It might be hard to believe it now and even a year from now, but Sam's going to be ok and you will see him again."

She watched as a tear fell from Dean's face and she reached up and wiped it away. "Thanks." He simply said through sadness and she reached up and kissed his cheek and watched as he smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder to show him that she was there for him and she then scooted back over to her seat and began staring out the window again. She watched as a tattoo shop quickly passed her vision and she jumped at the thought,

"Dean, I need a tattoo!" She said as he gave her a confused look. She pointed toward his chest with a concerned look,

"Oh God, The future King of Hell knows that I know everything about the future," She said hurriedly in a panic and brought a hand to her head, "If he sends demons after me and they possess me, oh God." She said as Dean looked over at her.

"Don't worry, Alayna, I won't let anything happen to you." Dean said as he laid a hand on to her shoulder and she immediately nodded her head,

"I know, Dean." She gave him a halfhearted smile and Dean looked back at the road and continued to speed. She knew that Dean would be going back to Lisa soon and she wouldn't see him for a long time and she began to feel concerned.

"When we get to Bobby's we can work something out to get you that tattoo or maybe he still has that necklace." He said as she looked over at him.

"What are you going to tell them about me?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she thought about meeting Bobby, Castiel and Sam.

He laughed, "Well I know they will all believe the truth." She nodded her head and began to laugh,

"I really hope so, seems kind of farfetched." She said as she looked out the window and noticed a familiar junk yard coming into view and her nerves began to get the better of her. She really hoped that meeting everybody wouldn't be as awkward as she thought.

'Oh Hi I'm Alayna, nice to meet you. Oh I know all about you 3. I've been watching your lives for 9 years now. Oh by the way Sam you're getting ready to die and be brought back with no soul. Congrats!' She thought to herself sarcastically as the Impala came to a stop in the drive.

She sighed as Dean looked over at her with raised eyebrows, "Come on, Alayna, you know that we all have work to do." "And just so you know, you'll be ok." Alayna looked at him and nodded her head,

"Thanks, Dean; now let's get this awkward situation over with."

**Thanks for reading again! I always appreciate your reviews, you're so wonderful! **


	6. Meeting the Guys

Alayna stood behind Dean in Bobby's study as she examined each of the men's faces that surrounded her and they stared suspiciously at her.

"Who is she?" Castiel asked looking at Alayna curiously as he tilted his head. Alayna looked over at him with wide eyes and looked back up at Dean. Dean looked back at Alayna and sighed.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked Sam, Bobby, and Castiel. Sam looked over at Bobby with a confused face and then looked back at Dean.

"You were just in Chicago; so not very long," Sam crinkled his eyebrows, "Why?" He asked as Dean looked back at Alayna reassuringly,

"And who's the girl?" Bobby asked the question again piping up as he took a drink. Dean put a finger up and tentatively started talking about his journey.

"I've been gone for about 4 days," Dean started as the men intently listened, "But not in this Chicago, I was pulled into a parallel universe." Bobby almost dropped his glass onto his desk as he stared at Dean,

"Seriously? Are you high?" He asked eyeing Dean sternly as Dean shook his head back and forth and gave Bobby a sour face.

"No I'm not high" He said getting irritated, "Crowley was pulled there too." Sam laughed a little at this while staring at Dean straitening his face.

"You're serious about this?" He asked as he got up and stood next to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean gave him a look and shrugged his shoulders. Sam turned his attention to Alayna,

"What's she got to do with this?" He asked pointing to her looking at Dean.

"Well I kind of fell into her house," He said as Alayna nodded her head in agreement, "And she took care of us until we came back."

"Why's she here then?" Bobby asked as Dean rolled his eyes and explained in one word,

"Crowley." Bobby narrowed his eyes and just nodded his head.

"But there's more." Dean said surprisingly as Alayna's eyes widened, she knew he was getting ready to tell them about the show.

"In that universe, we aren't just in books." He said as he scanned his eyes around the room. Bobby furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Alayna.

"How so?" Alayna looked back up at Dean as he continued quickly.

"We're a TV show and Alayna here," He said pointing back to her, "Has all 8 seasons of it." She smiled awkwardly and began to feel very uncomfortable.

"What?" Sam said as he looked at Dean in disbelief, "That seems. Why would anyone want to watch our lives?" He asked as Alayna smiled thinking about "The French Mistake". Alayna shrugged and looked up at Sam while she bit her lips nervously.

Castiel started walking toward her and eyed her, "How much do you know?" He asked seriously as she looked at the floor and back up at Castiel.

"Castiel," She said with a sigh, " I know everything that will happen to all of you," She said as she pointed at them trying to seem confident, "Until 2013; although I was at the midseason finally so I didn't get to finish that season yet." She said saddened as she shook her head thinking about that terribly sad episode she was left with.

Sam raised his eyebrows and stepped in front of her, "So you know what's going on?" He asked as she shook her head.

"The apocalypse, the plan you came up with, I know everything and I know how it ends." She said as Sam breathes began to quickened and he looked back at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"So how does it end?" Castiel asked curiously as she shook her head back and forth and sighed.

"I wish I could tell you," She said through a sigh, "I don't want to interfere with anything that you guys do or say, because everything you do in the next few days is important. I don't want my presence to mess it up." She said as Sam shook his head.

"Will everything work out thought?" Sam asked as she sighed and started twiddling her thumbs and reluctantly said,

"Sam, everything will work out, but don't get to confident," She said as she looked up into his eyes, "Because it's not how you think." He nervously laughed as he went and sat down.

Bobby still watched her with suspicions as he nursed a drink.

"So tell me, Alayna," Bobby said in a rough voice while taking another drink, "Who am I?" He asked trying to grill her. She rolled her eyes and stared at him,

"Seriously, Bobby?" She asked as he raised his eyebrows, "You're Bobby Singer; you're like a father to Sam and Dean." She said as she pointed to Sam and Dean as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"You were there for them when John couldn't be. He'd drop them off here and you'd watch them like they were your own. You had a wife, but you had to stab her because she was possessed and that's how you met Rufus." She continued trying to really prove herself to him. She watched him as he eyed her more seriously,

"These jokers could have told you that, tell me something they wouldn't know." She rolled her eyes and walked over standing near to him and he cautiously watched her as she bent down and whispered in his ear,

"You shot your father and then buried him in the junk yard." She said softly as she stood up and watched him stare at her in disbelief. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not lying," She said as he shook his head up and down as his mouth stood open, "Ask Dean he watched the show." She said nodding toward him and he laughed,

"Yeah, it was seriously creepy," He said looking at Sam, "It was like watching home movies from the time I went to get Sammy at college and everything from there."

Bobby looked at Dean shaking his head, "Well I defiantly believe her and now I need a lot to drink." Alayna smiled and nodded her head,

"Me too, can I have a whole gallon?" She asked with a smile and he shook his head,

"Come with me." He said as she followed him into the kitchen and poured her a tall glass. She smiled at Bobby and raised her glass to him.

"Thanks, Bobby, and I'm sorry I had to say what I did." She said as she peered over at him with sorry eyes and he nodded his head with a little smile,

"Don't worry about it, Kid." He said as he clinked his glass against hers and they both took drinks. Alayna could hear Sam and Dean discussing everything in the other room and heard Dean walk outside in a hurry.

Alayna looked over at Bobby and nodded, "I think you can go have that talk with him now." Bobby took another drink of his whiskey and looked over at her,

"You must have been reading my mind." He said as he walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers. She smiled and watched as Bobby headed out the door and went to talk to Dean who was playing with all of the four horsemen's rings.

Alayna remained standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter drinking the whiskey quickly and suddenly felt a familiar presence appear next to her,

"2013, huh?" She rolled her eyes and looked over at a very smug Crowley standing way to close to her.

"Invisibly demon, that's very classy, you eavesdropper." She said staring at him mockingly and she started walking toward the kitchen table and sat down. She looked over at Crowley as he shrugged his shoulders and started walking toward her and took a seat across from her.

"So, Alayna," He said as he took a drink from his usual cup, "What does my future hold." He said as he raised an eyebrow.

She scoffed at him and looked out the window, "Well you already know you're going to be The King of Hell, I kind of ruined that surprise for you." She said taking another drink looking back at him. He smirked smugly looking at her intensely.

"Yes, well I hoped that was true." Crowley said as he placed his drink onto the table and she looked over at him crossing her arms.

"But that's all you're going to get out of me," She said giving him attitude, "Nothing more." He smiled at giving her a wink while raising an eyebrow,

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, My Dear." She rolled her eyes at his confidence and he nodded at her while raising his glass,

"Until next time, Love." He said with a devious smile and disappeared right before her eyes. She sighed heavily as she watched Dean now talking to Sam outside. She began to feel sadness engulfing her mind because she knew what was coming; she knew the hurt that Dean was about to go through. She knew that she was about to be pushed into the episode "Swan Song" and she wanted to cry because it was in fact the saddest episode she had ever seen.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! They keep me going I appreciate them! I hope you're still enjoying! **


	7. Swan Song

Alayna sat nervously in the backseat of the Impala with Castiel snoring loudly in her ear. She looked at him with a smile and laughed a little.

"Aw. Ain't he a little angel?" Dean asked looking into the backseat as Alayna let out giggle. Sam looked back at her and then over to Dean,

"Angels don't sleep." He stated with a confused face as Dean took another look back at Castiel. Alayna leaned her head against the window staring into the darkness aimlessly while closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep; knowing that Sam and Dean were about to have a very important conversation.

"Alayna." She fluttered her eyes open as Dean looked back at her as he stood outside of his open door, with his head poking in.

"Alayna, we're here." She nodded her head and looked out the window to see it was still dark outside. She slowly opened the door and stepped out into the alleyway to see Bobby walking back with binoculars.

"Demons, at least two dozen of them; you were right - something's up." Bobby said as Dean looked at him.

"More than something, he's here. I know it." Dean said as Bobby walked over to Sam and stood in front of him.

"I'll see you around, kid." Bobby said through sadness as Sam shook his head,

"See you around." Sam said as he threw his arms around Bobby and the hugged for a minute.

Bobby pulled away from the hug and pointed a finger at Sam seriously, "He gets in you fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch." Sam shook his head and gave him a weak smile,

"Yes, sir." Sam walked over to Castiel and said his goodbyes to him and then stood in front of Alayna. She looked up at him curiously and he leaned down and gave her a surprising hug. She felt his breath on her ear as he whispered,

"It's all going to work out, right?" He asked looking for reassurance as he pulled out of the hug and she smirked while she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sam," She said gripping into his shoulder, "We'll be seeing you soon." She said with a whisper as he furrowed his eyebrows and then just shook his head in understanding. He then walked over to the Impala's trunk and began downing all the demon blood. She watched as he quickly shut the trunk looking confident.

"Ok, let's go." Sam said as he and Dean quickly walked off into the distance.

Alayna waved at them as Sam and Dean aggressively started walking toward the building shouting at the demons and she watched as they disappeared inside. She knew they were going up there to meet Lucifer and even though she knew what was going to happen it still scared her.

Alayna looked up at the building and saw a bright light escape from the windows and then slowly it dimmed. She breathed nervously as she looked at Bobby and Castiel who were still staring intently at the windows.

Alayna followed Bobby and Castiel as they all stood in front of a store front window watching the news intently. Dean quickly made his way and stood next to them and turned his attention to the televisions as well.

Alayna sighed as she looked back at Dean with sad eyes. She knew full well what he was going through and how sad he would be for the next year or so.

"Reports are flooding in - a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll." The TV spoke loudly as Castiel looked back at Dean,

"It's starting." Castiel said stating the obvious while walking past Dean as Dean raised his eyebrows,

"Yeah, you think, genius?" He said a little irritated as Castiel felt a little hurt,

"You don't have to be mean." He said looking back at the televisions.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked seriously looking at Castiel.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and looked at Dean seriously, "I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol and just wait for the inevitable blast wave."

Dean sighed with frustration, "Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I-I mean, how do we stop it?"

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins." Castiel stated raising his eyebrows at Dean

"Okay, well, where is this chosen field?" Dean asked with desperation.

"I don't know." Castiel said simply as Dean turned to look back at Alayna as she stared at the televisions.

"Alayna, do you know where the battlefield is?" Dean asked as she looked at him and shook her head,

"Um, a cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas, um," She put her finger up trying to think of the name and then she shrugged,

"Call Chuck, he'll tell you the name." She said as he raised his eyebrows and dug his phone out of his pocket while nodding.

"That's genius." He said as he brought the phone up to his ears.

"Mistress Magda?" Chuck said smoothly as Dean and Alayna made their way to his Impala and got in.

"Um, no, Chuck." Dean said looking over at Alayna as she was silently laughing, knowing full well what Chuck had just said.

"Oh, uh, Dean. Uh, wow. I, uh, I didn't know that you'd call." Chuck said surprised as he placed his cup over the paper that sat on his desk.

"Who's Mistress Magda?" Dean asked curiously as Alayna looked over at him with a large smile on her face.

"Nothing. She's a, uh, a - just a, uh... a close friend." Chuck said stuttering

"Yeah, I'll bet - real close. Whatever happened to Becky?"

"Didn't work out. I had too much respect for her." Chuck said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you?" Dean asked.

"Okay, this can't be why you called." Chuck said sighing trying to change the subject.

"Sam said yes." Dean said looking in front of him.

"I know, I saw." Chuck said as he sighed.

"Chuck, what's the name of the cemetery?" Chuck raised an eyebrow,

"How did you know?" He asked and then answered for himself, "Alayna told you?" He asked as Dean looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes, but she couldn't remember the name of it," He said as she nodded at him, "So out with it." Dean said snippily as Chuck sighed.

"A place called Stull Cemetery in Lawrence." Chuck said as Dean nodded,

"Thanks, Chuck, I'll talk to you later." He said as Chuck said his goodbye and they got off the phone and Dean looked over at Alayna again.

"Thanks for telling me, Alayna, about the cemetery." Dean said as he started to get out of the Impala and she smiled,

"No problem, Dean, anything to help." She said as he shut the door and went around to the trunk as Bobby and Castiel came up to him and Alayna got out of the Impala. She walked around and went and stood by Castiel as she folded her arms and listened to their conversation.

"Dean, I think you need to do this on your own." Alayna said as she looked up at him and he nodded understandingly. She looked up into his eyes and then wrapped her arms around him as he reluctantly hugged back.

"Everything will be ok, Dean, go to that cemetery," She said as she pulled away from their hug and looked into his eyes, "But never give up on Sam you keep trying to talk to him, no matter what." She said simply as he nodded and headed back to his Impala and started driving away.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Alayna said as she looked over at Bobby, "We've got a cemetery to get to." She said with a smile patting him on the back as he looked back at her climbing into the van.

Bobby shrugged and looked over at Castiel, "Well you heard the lady let's go." Castiel nodded and they all climbed into the van and started driving toward Lawrence, Kansas.

Bobby, Castiel, and Alayna slowly made their way up to the battlefield trying to be as quiet as possible. Castiel lit his Molotov and stood his ground,

"Hey Assbutt!" He yelled confidently as he threw the Molotov right on Michael and they watched as he burnt up and disappeared.

"Assbutt!?" Dean asked looking at Cas as Cas shrugged his shoulders,

"He'll be back and upset, but you got your five minutes." Castiel said as Lucifer turned to him, while asking him a question and then snapped his fingers and Cas was gone.

Alayna flinched a little bit of blood hit her face and she watched as Dean and Lucifer began talking again and he threw Dean into the Impala as Bobby shot him several times and then shrugged at Dean. Alayna watched as Bobby dropped like a fly and she looked down saddened.

Lucifer stared intently at Alayna and cocked an eyebrow, "How about you?" Lucifer asked turning his body toward her and she lifted her eyes to stare at him. "Are you going to throw something at me?" Alayna shook her head back and forth in fear as she put her hands up.

"No." She simply said as he kept staring at her. 'Oh great he's taking his attention away from Dean.' She thought in a panic and she looked over at Dean.

"Dean, call for Sam!" She shouted as he looked over at Lucifer.

"Come here." Lucifer said to Alayna waving a hand for her to walk forward. She shook her head back and forth,

"No." she said with wide eyes as he tilted his head.

"I said now!" He shouted as he waved his hand and she reluctantly started walking forward with her arms crossed. She looked at the ground until she felt a hand on her cheeks and she gulped in fear. She looked up into Lucifer's eyes as he tightened his grip on her face.

"What are you?" He asked fascinatedly while turning her face from side to side examining her. She could feel her heart rate starting to beat out of control and her chest heaved uncontrollably, she could tell that a panic attack was coming on. It was getting harder and harder for her to breath without wheezing.

He continued to look at her and smiled, "Your soul," He said in awe as he stared intensely into her eyes, "it glimmers, you're a very special girl." Lucifer said as he continued to hang onto her face.

"When I win this battle," He said as he raised a brow, "you're mine." He said as he smirked and she moved her eyes over to Dean,

"Dean, what are you waiting for?! Call for Sammy and do not stop!" She felt the grip on her face becoming tighter as he was getting more irritated and she watched as his eyes went past her head. She felt a pair of hands grab her arms as Lucifer let go of her face.

"You are a very bold demon, Crowley." Lucifer said as Crowley gripped Alayna's arms tighter and pulled her away from Lucifer while securing the back of her body against his. Her breathing began to quicken with panic as she opened her mouth and began gasping for air.

"I'm just protecting my investment." He said with a smirk and quickly zapped him and Alayna out of the battle field and into her room at Bobby's house.

Crowley continued to grip her arms tightly as her body rested against his. She laid her head back on his shoulder opening her mouth like a fish trying to get air. She closed her eyes and tears began to stream down her face.

"Alayna," He said looking over at her as her chest rose and fell rapidly, "Alayna, what's wrong?" He asked as she moved her mouth over by his ear and gasped out,

"I can't breathe." She said as she moved her head back and looked up at the ceiling and felt blood gush from her nose. Crowley sighed and moved a hand onto her collar bone.

"Alayna, deep breathes," He said as he moved his other hand onto her rib cage, "Come on, Love, you can breathe." She suddenly felt an instant relief as her body lurched forward with one last gasp and started breathing normal again with slight wheezes plaguing her. She continued to rest her body against his until she caught her breath and he let go of her. She walked slowly over to her bed and sat down putting a hand up to her head feeling slightly dizzy.

"Sorry, I get terrible panic attacks and the cancer doesn't help" She said looking over at him as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and sat by her, "And thanks for saving me." She said as he began to dab her nose carefully as the handkerchief began soaking up the blood. He looked into her eyes and a flashback from when he was at her house began to run through his mind and a little bit of humanity toward her came seeping through.

"So does Lucifer go back into his cage?" Crowley asked as he lifted his eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders,

"He would have if I wouldn't have been there, all that time he was supposed to have been beating Dean's ass not brutally squeezing my face. So I hope Dean did get through to him." She said as she rubbed her hands against her cheeks and felt the pain of bruising starting to take over her face. She looked over at Crowley and raised an eyebrow,

"Why did he say my soul glimmered?" Crowley smirked as he let Alayna take the handkerchief and apply it to her own nose.

"You're other worldly," Crowley began as she gave him a confused look, "Your soul is like a disco ball." Alayna let out a nervous laugh,

"That's just great, that's the last thing I need." She said as she rolled her eyes irritated and threw her arms in the air.

"By the way," She said looking at Crowley with a scowl, "Did you at least grab me some clothes, shoes, or medicine when you decided to kidnap me?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"No." She shook her head,

"Could you at least snap me up some?" She said mockingly snapping her fingers, "I've been wearing this for like 2 days and not to mention I had to borrow a pair of Dean's old shoes." He sighed and looked at her with a smirk,

"Oh yes, Madam, let me get right on that." He scoffed as she batted her eyelashes,

"I'll tell you something about the future if you get me a decent wardrobe," She said with a smile and then pointed at him, "But no closet full of little black dresses, I can't function in those." He smirked at her and tilted his head,

"Making a deal with a demon are we?" She rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, not like that, just please." She said as she stuck out her bottom lip and began to fake pout as he shook his head and snapped his fingers,

"There." He said as she got up from the bed and went to the closet and quickly threw it open. She smiled as it was lined with pairs of jeans and t-shirts and comfy tennis shoes.

"You did well, Demon." She said praising him while closing the closet and walking back to sit down next to him.

"Now," He said smiling, "The future." She shook her head and then tilted it,

"Purgatory sound familiar?" She said as he smiled smoothly.

"Ah, yes, untapped territory with a lot of potential." He said looking at her,

"Well that's what you're going to be trying to concur in the next year or so." She said with an eyebrow raised while poking him in the chest playfully.

"And am I successful?" He asked looking at her with both his eyebrows raised and she let out a laugh,

"Yeah, maybe next time, Big Boy." And with that she yanked her shoes off and threw herself into her pillows and fell asleep. He smiled as she rolled over and he pulled the blanket over her body. He didn't know what was going on in his head: why he decided to save her in the graveyard or why he secretly got her breathing under control for her. He scoffed at himself and hastily disappeared from the room.

**A/N: Thanks again guys for all the reviews and favorites! Keep them coming =) I hope you liked this super long chapter**.


	8. Give me my blanket back!

Alayna slowly rolled over onto her back staring at the ceiling as she heard the sound of a familiar car in the driveway. She sighed as she got out of bed and walked over to the window to see Dean and Bobby talking in the driveway. She quickly slid some shoes on and bolted down the stairs and out the front door.

She quickened her pace and met up with Dean and Bobby as they looked at her with concern.

"You ok, he didn't hurt you did he?" Dean asked her as she stood next to Bobby. She shook her head back and forth while looking at him,

"I'm fine he just brought me back here," She said as she pointed back to the house, "Are you ok?" She asked as he ran his hands down his face and shook his head with a sigh,

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He looked at her with eyes full of despair and gave a halfhearted smile.

"Go to her, Dean." She said nodding and he looked at are like 'Are you serious.'

"What about you; what are you going to do?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders,

"I'll figure something out," She said with a warm smile, "Keep your promise to Sam, and go live that apple pie life." She said quoting Sam. He shook his head up and down while trying to hold back his tears.

"You'll figure something out?" Bobby asked staring down at her with furrowed eyebrows. She looked up at him confused as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You got a room here, Kid, you ain't leavin'." He said as she smiled wide and graciously accepted his invitation.

"Thanks, Bobby, I really appreciate that." "See, Dean, I'm taken care of, now go make yourself happy." She said pointing down the road. He nodded his head as Bobby pulled him into a hug and told him goodbye.

"Just call me, you know," Dean said trying to not be awkward, "When it gets too bad." He said referring to her cancer.

She smiled, "I'll call, I promise, but don't sit and worry about me, because I don't worry about me." She said seriously as he nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"You've been a good friend for the short time I've known you, Alayna, Thank you." Alayna was taken aback at the way Dean was acting, she was so used to seeing him keeping his feeling inside she wasn't sure how to react.

She patted his back lovingly and pulled out of the hug, "You've been a good friend too, Dean." She smiled as he started to walk away toward the Impala and got in. He waved out of the open window as he backed out onto the road and took off.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Kid." Bobby said as he grabbed Alayna's shoulder and they started walking up to Bobby's house together.

"Thanks again for letting me stay," She said as they walked through the front door, "I didn't want Dean to ruin his chance at a year of normalcy." She said as Bobby laughed.

"Honestly it's no big deal," He said as they took a seat in the study as Bobby poured two glasses of whiskey, "It'll be nice to have someone else around here." Alayna nodded as Bobby handed her the cup and she graciously took it and downed the whole glass in one swift gulp. Bobby stared at her in amazement as she let out an 'Ahhh' while setting the cup down.

"You really know how to down your alcohol." He said as she chuckled.

"I'm a bonafied alcoholic." She said raising her eyebrows as he shook his head in disappointment,

"You're too young for that, Kid." He said as he took a drink from his cup as Alayna laughed,

"Ah," She said waving a hand, "Age is just a number." She said with a smile and pushed her cup over to Bobby while lifting an eyebrow.

"You're going to drink me out of house and home." He said with a laugh as he poured her another glass. She nodded and took the now glass full of whiskey and slowly drank it.

"I can work for you, if you need me to." Alayna said as she pointed toward the junk yard and he raised his eyebrows.

"You know anything about cars?" He asked curiously as she shook her head back and forth,

"Not a bit, but I thought I'd offer my services." She said shrugging with a smile as Bobby laughed.

Bobby and Alayna sat in his study talking for a few more hours until Alayna decided she was drunk and tired.

"See you tomorrow, Bobby." Alayna said as she stumbled up the stairs and walked into her room and in a flash she was passed out under the blankets.

"So how about that deal?" Crowley said from the darkness of Alayna's room as her body jerked and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Go away." She said hoarsely as she waved a hand and closed her eyes again, trying to fall back to sleep.

"Nah, I think I'll stay." He said as he slowly took a drink from his cup and found a chair to sit in. Alayna raised her head up and looked at the clock that sat on her dresser.

"Listen, Demon, it is 3 in the morning come back when I'm not trying to get my beauty rest." She said with irritation in her tone as she slammed her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes again.

"But I'm here now, let's talk about a deal." Crowley said just trying to get on her last nerve.

"Jesus, Crowley, I already told you I don't make deals with demons," She said with her eyes closed while pointing at him, "Especially with you and I think you're here to seriously get on my nerves." She said as she heard a chuckle coming from the corner of her room.

"We'll see about that." He said with too much confidence.

"I was just coming to see if you can tell me anything else about purgatory, like where it might be." He said as he took another drink.

"I don't remember." Alayna said with her eyes closed still.

"Come on dig deep in the noggin of yours." He said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Just start kidnapping your alphas already and leave me be." She said as he chuckled and she heard him snap. Suddenly she felt a rush of cold air moving over her skin and she shot up in bed glaring at him.

"Oh good you're up." Crowley said looking at her with a devious smirk as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I want my warm blanket back." She said pointing at him.

"And I want more information on purgatory," He said as he raised an eyebrow, "We can't all win."

Alayna quickly got up from the bed and walked in his direction. She stood right in front of him with her arms crossed staring down at him,

"Give me my blanket back." She said as she now tapped a foot.

"Mmm, you're pretty sexy when you're mad." He wiggled his eyebrows and she let out a fake laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're the funniest demon ever." She said as she bent over and stared him in the eyes with a smirk.

"Give me my damn blanket back this is your last chance." She said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Purgatory?" He questioned as she shrugged,

"You asked for it." She said as she ripped his glass from his hand and brought it up to her lips and took a sip. She heard a growl escape his lips,

"That's mine, you pain in the ass." She rolled her eyes as she held the glass up by her cheek.

"Speak for yourself," She said raising an eyebrow, "And now I know why you drink this stuff, its super good." She said taking another drink as he got out of the chair and stood directly in front of her. He held out his hand in anger as she continued to smirk,

"Not so fun having something taken away from you like that, huh?" Alayna said proving her point.

"You give me my wonderful blanket back and I give you this delicious Craig back." He raised his eyebrow amazed she knew what it was.

"You give me my glass back and you keep yourself alive." Alayna chuckled a little at that statement,

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you won't kill me." She said with confidence as she brought the cup back up to her lips and took another drink. She looked up and noticed his eyes had changed from hazel to red and she just stared at him.

"You must be mad, huh?" She said irritating him more.

"Do you know who you're talking to, Darling?" He asked as he placed a hand loosely around her throat. She gulped hard, but wasn't scared.

"Well yes your name is Crowley." She said sarcastically with a wink. He started to put more pressure into her throat, but she remained strong and could still breathe.

"Why don't you just snap my blanket back before I drink all of this." She said moving the cup back and forth.

"I am now the King of Hell I would watch how you talk to me, woman." He said through gritted teeth.

"Congradu-freaking-lations, but I already knew you were going to be that, I told you." She said with a smile.

"You should be shaking in your boots, I could snap you in half, you insufferable human." He said as he huffed and puffed. She rolled her eyes and looked him in the eyes,

"I don't fear you, Crowley, and I never will," She said as he pulled her face a little closer to his and rested his forehead on hers, "What's the worst you're going to do? Break my neck, torture me a little and then kill me? That'd be way quicker than this." She said pointing to her chest as she referred to her cancer.

"So go ahead make my year, Big Boy." She said with a confident wink and he just stared at her not putting any more pressure into her neck, but held her there close to him. He was breathing heavily as he stared into her eyes. And then Crowley suddenly pushed Alayna away before he could do anything stupid and snapped his fingers.

"There's your bloody blanket back." He said as he turned and sat in his chair. She smiled a victorious grin and handed him his drink back.

"Nice doing business with you, Crowley." She said as she smiled and walked back over to her bed and crawled under the covers.

"And by the way." She said with a pause making sure he was still there.

"Yes?" He said curiously.

"Let me think about purgatory, season 6 was a long time ago, I can barely remember it." Alayna said as she settled into bed pulling the comforter over her shoulders.

"Good girl." He said smirking as she sighed.

"I'm not a dog, Crowley." She said as her heavy eyelids closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Crowley continued to sit in Alayna's room watching her peacefully sleep while drinking from his glass. He sat there trying to convince himself that the only reason he needed her alive was to get vital information about his future; and he had to do it fast because from his calculations she only had about 6 months left. Alayna to him was like his own personal prophet all-knowing of his future and this made him somewhat happy. He knew that he would be spending a lot more time pestering her and manipulating her into giving him more information; which didn't upset him in the slightest.

**A/N: Hope you guys are still enjoying! Thanks for all your reviews and follows. You guys are amazing! **


	9. Chapter 9

Alayna rubbed her eyes vigorously as she sat up in bed as the bright morning sun beamed through her windows. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth and went into a violent coughing fit; which caused blood to go flying all over the floor. Alayna sighed heavily in frustration as she quickly cleaned her mess up, got dressed, and headed down the stairs.

She quickly headed to the study and saw Bobby sitting there intensely reading a book.

"Morning, Bobby." She said with a smile and a wave as she went and sat on the couch near the window.

Bobby moved his eyes up from the book and looked at her, "Morning to you too, Alayna." He said as he looked back down at his book and she peered outside.

"Bobby, can I borrow a shotgun?" She asked looking back at him as he looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Depends, what for?" He asked as she laughed.

"I need to let out some anger and get in some target practice." She said as he still stared at her.

"Ok, you know how to work one?" He asked as he got up from his seat and walked over and picked a shot gun up.

She smiled as he brought it over to her and sat by her and watched in amazement as she began working it like a pro. She looked up at him as he stared at her in shock.

"My dad was a competitive shooter and his specialty was shotguns." She said with a grin as she pointed toward the shot gun as he nodded his head.

"That's impressive," He said as he got up and got 12 rounds for her, "I'm assuming he showed you the ropes?" He asked as she graciously accepted the box of rounds and smiled,

"You're looking at the junior champion," She said as she got up with the shot gun at her side, "Best place in the junkyard to set up some targets?" She asked as he laughed and explained to her where to go.

"Thanks, Bobby; it won't take me too long." She said as she eagerly headed out the door and started walking in the direction Bobby told her to. After about 8 minutes of walking Alayna finally made it to her destination and dug 2 shells out of her pocket and loaded them into the shotgun.

She firmly placed the butt of the shotgun into her shoulder and fired the first round off right through the middle of the first target. She gave a smile and pulled back the pump and shot the second shot right through the second target.

She sighed as she began to feel her tension and frustration melting away as she took out more shells and loaded them. She placed the shotgun firmly back into her shoulder and pulled the pump back as she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She quickly pivoted on her foot and pointed the shotgun at Crowley as he held his hands up.

"You're pretty good with that." Crowley said with a smirk as Alayna sighed and rolled her eyes,

"You're back again? Do you not have a life or you know hell to run?" Alayna asked irritated as she pointed the gun at Crowley's head.

"Why are you out here doing that anyway?" Crowley asked as she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"It helps when I'm frustrated." She said with a shrug as he smirked wildly.

"I could think of a few more fun ways to get rid of your frustration." He said pointing down with a wink as Alayna sighed at his innuendo,

"I think I've met my "Seeing Crowley" quota for the week." Alayna said getting exhausted of his presence as Crowley chuckled.

"Have you had time to think about Purgatory?" He asked smoothly as she narrowed her eyes at him,

"Crowley, it's been less than twelve hours I just woke up. You'll have to give me longer to think." She said as he stepped closer and stood inches away from the barrel of the gun. She sighed and pivoted on her foot again and emptied the shells into the targets.

"I should send you out with the hunting team I'm putting together; you're oddly an impressive shot." Crowley said as she shook her head back and forth and looked back up at him.

"I'm not in the mood for your mouth, Crowley, especially after last night." Alayna said as she started walking away and he grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked up at him as he crinkled his eyebrows.

"Alayna, I didn't hurt you did I?" Crowley asked sincerely as he looked at the bruising around her neck he had left and Alayna looked back at him in shock. Crowley stood there replaying what he just asked her and he was shocked as well. He never expected that to leave his brain, but he just couldn't help being concerned about her.

"You're kidding, right? Why would you care if you hurt me?" She asked confused as she tried to jerk her arm away but he wouldn't let go. She sighed as his grip didn't let go and he pulled her towards him, making her stand directly in front of him. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up eyeing the hand mark around her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"They don't hurt, you didn't even push that hard," she said reassuringly as he gently ran a few fingers over them, "I bruise way too easily because of the cancer, it has something to do with my blood." She said as she began to fill chills running down her whole body as he carefully ran his fingertips lightly over her throat and up the other side of her neck.

"Let me fix it all for you." Crowley said with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Let me make you a good deal."

"I'm starting to think the only reason you keep asking is because you want to kiss me." Alayna said through a smirk as she looked into his eyes and watched his eyes fall to her lips. He shrugged his shoulders as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and then started tracing the bruises on her neck again,

"Might be nice." He muttered as she looked at him confused, completely missing what he said.

"But seriously you're beginning to sound like a broken record, Crowley." She said seriously as he chuckled a little. She raised an eyebrow,

"So let me be clear one last time," She held up one finger as she smiled, "I don't make deals with demons." He sighed and removed his hands from her, which had become hard for him to do.

"Fine then," He said as he turned his head towards Bobby's house and then back at Alayna, "But I won't quit asking." He said with a confident smile and she just sighed,

"Well then you'll always know the answer." She said as she started walking toward the house.

"Alayna, wait out here, shoot some more, I'm being paged." Crowley said as he stared intently at the house.

"Oh gotcha I know what happens here." Alayna said as she started walking back toward the house ignoring what he had just said and Crowley walked with her.

"What am I about to walk into?" Crowley asked with a smirk as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to let this one be a surprise." She said as he disappeared from beside her and she walked up the steps. She walked through the front door and walked into the kitchen and placed the shotgun on the table.

She listened intensely as Bobby begged for his soul back for the first time and Crowley explained that he didn't want to give it back. When Bobby decided to let Crowley rot in the devil's trap he was met by his hellhound and Bobby was forced to let him out.

As he walked out of the trap he walked into the kitchen and looked at Alayna with a smile,

"I'll be seeing you later, Love." He said as he pointed at her and then disappeared completely. She rolled her eyes as she got up from the table and walked over to Bobby.

"Alayna, do you know how to get my soul back?" He asked Alayna as she nodded her head.

"I do, but you have to wait at least a year." She said not explaining herself as he sighed and slumped down into his chair.

"Well balls." Bobby said as Alayna chuckled at his famous catch phrase and poured 2 glasses of whiskey. She slid a glass to Bobby and picked up her own as they clinked their glasses together.

"We'll get it back, Bobby," She said as she took a drink, "And I want to be here the day you do, I love the look of defeat on Crowley's face." She said as Bobby grinned at her.

"I can't wait." He said as they drank more.

Bobby and Alayna both jerked their heads as they heard a knock on the door and Bobby got up to answer.

"Sam?" Bobby practically yelled in surprise.

**A/N: I hope you're still enjoying! Thank you so much for the reviews and for your support! And yes thank you I had a wonderful Christmas I hope you all did as well! =) **


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam, is that really you, boy?" Bobby asked still standing in shock with his eyebrows raised as Alayna came to the door too. She placed a hand onto Bobby's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Bobby, it's really Sam he just uh." She said stuttering not really sure how to tell him about Sam's soul. Bobby ignored her stammering and really just understood the first part of her sentence; it was really Sam and he had never in his life been so relieved to see him.

"Sam, I can't believe it's you." He said emotionally as he threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly as Sam hugged back.

"It's nice to see you too, Bobby." Sam said as he patted his back and looked down at Alayna,

"And nice to see you again, Alayna." Sam said as he bent down and hugged her tightly and she reluctantly hugged back.

"Nice to see you too, Sam." Alayna said as Sam, Bobby, and she all walked into the study and had a seat.

"So how did this happen?" Bobby asked Sam as Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I woke up in that field and I don't remember who pulled me out or anything." Sam said as him and Bobby peered down at Alayna and she sighed.

"How are you feeling; everything the same?" Bobby asked as he took a drink peering at Sam with curious eyes.

"I feel good, but a little different, a little off." Sam said talking with his hands. Alayna shook her head and sighed looking out the window as Sam raised his eyebrows and stared at her.

"You know what's wrong, don't you?" Sam asked pointing at her as she shook her head while biting her lip. He stared at her intensely and so did Bobby as he crossed his arms.

"You gunna enlighten the class, Kid?" Bobby asked as Alayna looked back at them and sighed,

"You don't have a soul." Alayna said bluntly while eyeing Sam for his reaction.

"What?" They both yelled in unison while still keeping an eye on her.

"When Castiel brought you out of the cage, he didn't realize he left your soul behind." Alayna said trying to explain to them the best she could.

"Oh my God." Bobby said looking at Sam as Sam had a face of shock on him.

"So what does that mean for me?" Sam asked curiously as Alayna shrugged her shoulders,

"Enjoy a year of no sleep, being the best hunter you'll ever be, and no feelings," She said as she narrowed her eyes at him, "And I'm just going to throw this out there now, no killing me or Bobby." She said while pointing a finger at him. Bobby raised an eyebrow at her confused and she shrugged her shoulders,

"All I can remember is Sam standing over you with a knife I can't remember why or when." She put her hands up and they continued to stare at her. She had an uneasy feeling when Soulless Sam was around because she never really knew what he was up to. He didn't care about your feelings, he didn't care if he hurt you, and he didn't care about anyone but himself.

"So how do we get it back?" Sam asked as he rested his elbows on his knees. Alayna looked at him as she tried to recall how they got it back and she sighed,

"It was Dean he helped you get it back, but that doesn't happen for like another year." She said as she shrugged and Sam shook his head.

"We can't call Dean now." Sam said seriously as Alayna nodded her head in agreement.

"He deserves a nice year with Lisa and Ben." She said as they looked to Bobby who stared at both of them like they were crazy and crossed his arms,

"Fine we'll leave him alone, but when he comes back and is mad I'm blaming you two." He said pointing to each of them with his eyebrows up. Alayna smiled as she poured Sam a drink and handed it to him. She raised her glass and smiled at Sam,

"To Sam being somewhat topside." She said with a laugh as she took a drink. Bobby nodded his head lightly as Sam smiled and shook his head before they both took drinks. The three were downstairs for a long time chatting and drinking lots and lots of liquor.

"L-look guys," Alayna said as she raised a finger, "I'm going-going to bed now." She said as she stood up and stumbled up the stairs quickly.

"Night, Drunky!" She heard Bobby yell sarcastically as she waved back at him while sticking out her tongue.

"Speak for yourself, Old man!" She said playfully with a laugh as he chuckled. She finally made it into her bed and immediately passed out in a drunken stupor.

Alayna slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. She stared at this unknown person and before she could let out a scream a hand covered her mouth. She began kicking and thrashing but the unknown person climbed on top of her pinning her arms under their knees. She continued to try and kick him and move her hands to try and scratch him; but she couldn't even do it.

"So you're the important girl who knows the future." The male voice said as his black eyes stared intensely into hers. She just rolled her eyes and started to breathe heavily as she noticed him pulling something from his pocket. She watched as the silver blade reflected the moons rays and made her very nervous as he lowered it close to her face. He rested the point near her temple and slowly sunk it in as Alayna let out a muffled cry of pain.

"Word on the street is you can tell me what happens all the way up until 2013." The demon said as she stared at him as he was beginning to get annoyed. He drug the knife a little down her face as she shut her eyes in pain.

"Well do you?" He said with aggravation dripping off every word as he continued to drag the knife down her face. She nodded her head 'Yes' and he smiled maliciously as he dug his fingers into her cheek and took the knife off of her face.

"You are going to be my new best friend, Alayna, can I trust you if I remove this?" He asked referring to his hand as she nodded her head and he bravely removed his hand from her mouth.

"Get off of me you asshole." She said through gritted teeth as she tried to move again, but he was too heavy on top of her. So she did the next best thing and spit right in his eye.

"SAM!" She yelled as the demon punched her in the face repeatedly knocking her head from side to side. She looked up at him as blood spilled from her nose and her eyes stung like crazy. She perked her ears up hoping for two sets of frantic footsteps on the stairs, but she heard nothing.

"No one is going to save you, Princess, and now it's time for you to spill your guts." He said as he punched her in the face one last time and reached for his knife again. She felt the blood pooling in her mouth and as he looked down she spit in his face causing blood to spatter everywhere on him. He grabbed her by the throat and began to wildly squeeze.

"You are seriously getting on my last nerve; I am going to end up killing you before I get any information out of you. I will stop squeezing when you decide to start cooperating." The unknown demon said through gritted teeth as her eyes began to dance around in her head and it was getting very hard for her to breath.

"Want to cooperate?" He asked peering down at her as she shook her head 'Yes'. "Oh good I'm glad you came around." He said with a devilish smile. "Now, Alayna, tell me everything that's going to happen in the next year, I'd like to take the King down ASAP and with your help I'll be able to do that quickly."

Alayna sighed in defeat as her face throbbed from all the punches. She looked up at the demon sitting on top of her and this had been her worst fear. She feared that all these creatures would be after her just to use her for her information.

"You know, Mate," said a voice from the corner of the dark room, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. In fact I suggest you get off my dear Alayna before I snap you into TWO!" Crowley yelled angrily from the corner as he took a step forward growling.

The demon on top of Alayna scoffed and punched her one more time before getting up. Alayna groaned in pain as her head was thrust from the punch and a severe headache was beginning to form.

"What are you going to do about it?" The unknown demon asked Crowley as he stood up and crossed his arms. Crowley calmly walked over to the demon and grabbed him by the shirt. He forcefully pulled the demon toward him and put a hand around his neck.

"You will never over throw me, you piece of garbage," Crowley spat as he lifted the demon in the air, "And how dare you attack her for information. She is strictly off limits." He yelled in a rage as he increased his pressure on the demons throat as the demon made choking noises.

"I'll be right back, Love." Crowley said with a smile as he was looking over at a very beat up Alayna and he completely disappeared from the room. Alayna remained in bed unable to move from fear as she stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily. She felt the blood from her nose and cut beginning to pool on her pillow. She blinked her very sore eyes rapidly as tears began to spill onto her cheeks. Where the hell was Sam? She knew he wasn't asleep.

"Alayna, are you alright?" Crowley asked as he entered the room again coming to her bedside as fast as possible.

"I'm just great." She said sarcastically as he placed his fingers on her face. "Son of a bitch." Alayna cringed in pain pulling her face away as Crowley found the long knife cut on her face as he ran his finger along it feeling how deep it was. He began to heal the deep cut as she whimpered in pain and more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Did you kill him?" Alayna asked meekly as Crowley examined her face more and began healing her swollen eyes.

"I put him somewhere, where he will never be able to get out." Crowley said reassuringly as Alayna sighed and looked at him.

"Thank you," She said with a smile, "Again, for saving my life." Crowley chuckled and nodded.

"I'm always here to look out for you." Crowley said as he sat up and looked at her face admiring his handy work. "Now it's like it never happened." He said with a smirk and she gave a halfhearted smile while bringing her hand up to her face.

"That's great." She said as she rolled to her side in bed and sighed. Anxiety began to fill up Alayna's mind as she brought the comforter over her shoulders and stared at Crowley as he looked at her.

"Alayna, are you ok?" She closed her eyes as she sighed.

"I'm fine, I just need to sleep." She said as she heard Crowley's footsteps get close to her bed and he bent down.

"Alayna, I can tell you're scared. Do you want me to stay?" He said as she opened her eyes and caught his gaze. She gave him a little smile and shook her head,

"That would be nice, thanks." Crowley just nodded his head and started walking back to his usual chair and took a seat as Alayna closed her eyes and fought to get to sleep. Although she did feel safer now that Crowley was there watching over her she still felt scared that anything could just pop into her room.

**A/N: Hope you're still enjoying! Thank you so so so much for all the reviews! You guys are amazing. Your reviews keep me going! **


	11. So close

Alayna rolled over in bed and sighed heavily as the morning sun shone through her window. She placed her hands onto her ribs and noticed a slight pain. She looked disappointedly at the empty chair where Crowley had stayed all night and noticed a large bottle sitting there. She furrowed her eyebrows as she sat up and quickly made her way to the chair. She smiled as she picked up the large bottle of whiskey and read the note attached to it.

"Stayed as long as I could, Love, business to attend to. But here's something to occupy your time. Crowley" Alayna rolled her eyes and laughed,

"You really know the way to my heart." She said in a whisper as she unscrewed the cap and took two large gulps.

"Ahh, the good stuff." She said and with a smile as she pulled her lips from the bottle. She took two more large drinks and savored the flavor on her tongue. She licked her lips as she screwed the cap back on and walked over to her bed. She carefully bent down and slid the large bottle under her bed and smiled.

"Just like home." She said as she stood back up and headed to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. She looked down at the current blood soaked shirt she was wearing and frowned at the reminder. She carefully took the shirt over her head and stared at her body in the mirror. Even though Crowley had cleaned up her face there were still multiple bruises that covered her stomach, arms, and legs. She winced in pain as she ran her fingers along her abdomen, that's where the largest bruise of all was at; this is where the unknown demon had sat on her and put all his weight on her. She looked at her arms where his knees had dug into her and saw the deep hue of purple that had formed there. She ran her fingers over it and traced it all the way down her bicep.

She sighed loudly as she felt a pair of hands grab on to her shoulders and she jumped with a gasp.

"You should greet me like this every time." Crowley chuckled as she stood there in her bra and jeans. She rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"You wish." She said with a smile not even trying to cover her nearly naked body as Crowley checked out every bruise he could see on her.

"I should have healed those too." Crowley said with sincerity as he ran his hands down both of her arms. She looked back at him with a halfhearted smile and shook her head,

"You don't have to; you've already done enough for me." She said as she looked toward the ground and she felt his fingertips going up and down her arms, giving her chills. She felt his hands moving from her arms and he placed them onto her stomach and started lightly dragging them upwards toward her ribs.

"Alayna, I think you have some broken ribs." He whispered in her ear as he put his hands onto her rib cage and she winced in pain as she almost doubled over.

"Yeah, maybe," She said as she crinkled up her face visibly in pain. He sighed as she felt his hot breath on her ear and without warning he started healing her three broken ribs. Pops and cracks were heard as Alayna's eyes filled with tears and she let out small whimpers of pain, trying to be quiet.

"A little warning next time!" She said sternly pointing a finger toward the floor as she stomped her foot and he just chuckled.

"But then you wouldn't have let me do it." He said still keeping his hands on her ribs as she smiled.

"Are we just going to stand like this for the rest of the day?" Alayna asked sarcastically looking back at him with a smirk on her face; their noses almost touching.

"We could." He said as a smirk came across his lips and he brought his hand up and started running his thumb across her jaw line.

"You'd like that too much." Alayna said in a whisper as she closed her eyes and felt his lips hovering over hers.

"Alayna." Crowley whispered seductively as he rested his forehead on hers seconds away from planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hey, Alayna, you awake Bobby needs us to run some errands." Sam said from outside her door as he lightly knocked.

"Damnit." Crowley growled quietly as Alayna quickly snapped her eyes open still in the embrace with Crowley.

"Hold on, Sam, I'll be out in a minute." She said as Crowley raised his eyebrows and stared at her.

"Sam's back?" He asked still running his thumb down her jawline again. She smiled softly and nodded her head,

"Yes, he showed up a few days ago." She said as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Well then I better go," He said as he kissed her cheek, "But we'll continue this later." He said with a wink disappearing right in front of her. She let out a heavy sigh and went to her closet and put a clean shirt on.

"Hey, Sam, what's going on now?" She asked as she stepped out of her room and he looked at her.

"Bobby needs us to go into town and pick up some supplies for him." Sam said as he crossed his arms and continued to narrow his eyes at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked as he shook his head and started walking down the stairs.

"No reason." He stated simply as she followed him shaking her head noticing a slight headache coming on.

"Here's the list." Bobby said handing it to Sam as Alayna waved goodbye to Bobby. Sam and Alayna got into Bobby's car and started off toward the store.

"Who was in your room?" Sam asked curiously looking over at Alayna with his eyebrows up. Alayna was a little taken aback as she stared at him while shaking her head.

"N-No one." She said with a little stammer as she forced herself to look out the window.

"He comes to see you, doesn't he?" Sam asked as Alayna looked at him again and sighed.

"Still don't know what you're talking about." She said with a straight face as he laughed knowing she was lying.

"I think you do, Alayna, Crowley comes and checks on you doesn't he." Sam asked seriously as they drove down the road. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I guess you know what you're doing. Just remember never trust a demon." Sam said seriously as she laughed.

"Speak for yourself." She said crossing her arms playfully and looking at him, "You're right though, I do know what I'm doing. I'm a big girl." Alayna said as Sam shook his head and shrugged his shoulders,

"If you say so." Sam said as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

"We're going grocery shopping for him?" Alayna asked as they got out of the car and Sam laughed.

"We've got to eat too, you know." Sam said as they walked into the store together and Alayna grabbed a basket.

"The last time I went grocery shopping I couldn't keep the fan girls off of your brother and Crowley stole some scotch." Alayna laughed at the memory as she threw a spice into the basket. Sam raised an eyebrow at her and threw something else from the list into the basket.

"How is it over there? You know in the other universe?" He asked seriously as she shrugged her shoulders,

"No demons, angels, or monsters," She said looking up at him as he listened intently, "It's pretty nice." She said with a smile as she started to remember her home, man she really missed it.

"Sam, is that you?" Alayna looked up and almost dropped the basket as she stared in shock.

"Oh God." Alayna said as she stared at the bald man in front of her. Sam looked at the man and then down at Alayna.

"Yes, I'm Sam and you are?" He asked with his eyebrows raised as the bald man looked at him with a smile.

"I'm Samuel, your grandfather." He said as he put a hand onto the side of Sam's shoulder. Sam looked down at Alayna to confirm it, but he could already tell by the look on her face that it was.

"But you're dead, uh, how are you here?" Sam asked as Samuel looked at him nodding his head,

"I'm not too sure of that myself, but I'm back and I'm hunting again." He said with a smile and looked at Alayna and extended his hand out. Alayna just shook her head and scoffed at him while walking away. She hated the character Samuel after he sold Sam and Dean out and left them to die.

Sam instantly followed her and put a hand onto her shoulder, "Alayna, is he bad?" Sam asked as she darted her eyes to Samuel and she shook her head with a sigh,

"Not initially, but he does something in an episode that I don't appreciate." She said as she narrowed her eyes at Samuel.

"Look here's my number, Sam, when you want to go on a hunt call me." Samuel said with a smile and then walked away.

After their very interesting shopping trip Sam and Alayna finally made it back to Bobby's.

"What do you mean you met your dead grandfather at the store?" Bobby said raising an eyebrow as Alayna took a drink of whiskey.

"He told me he's going on hunts again." Sam said as he stared at the number his grandfather had given him.

"You want to go with him, don't you?" Bobby asked him as Sam stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"It would be nice to get back out there." Sam said with a sigh as Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your life to live, Boy, go and do what you want." Bobby said as Sam gave him a small smile and nodded his head,

"Thanks, Bobby." He looked over at Alayna as she continued to drink quickly.

"Alayna, does this end badly?" He asked staring at her as she raised her eyebrows and shook her head back and forth.

"It leads you back to Dean." She said as he nodded,

"Then I'm going to give him a call. I feel like I need to get back out there." He said feeling restless.

"Whatever floats your boat." Alayna said taking another drink as Sam walked across the room and dialed his grandfather's phone number.

"You doing ok, Alayna, you look sicker than usual." Bobby said as he looked at her and she laughed a little,

"You really know how to make a girl feel good, Bobby." She said as he laughed and rolled his eyes,

"You know what I mean, Kid, you feeling ok?" She shook her head back and forth,

"No actually I'm starting to feel run down, just not good." She said looking at him as he nodded his head,

"Is it?" He asked as she nodded her head,

"Yes, it's the cancer," She sighed, "I don't think I'm going to make it the whole 6 months they promised." She said with a little worry in her tone as she got up and headed up the stairs.

"I'm going to lie down for a while." She said climbing the stairs and walking into her empty room. She sighed as she sat on her bed and felt hot fearful tears slowly rolling down her face. She got the bottle of whiskey from under her bed and started drinking herself into a stupor.

She didn't really want to die; she was very afraid and for the first time in a year since the accident her family had been involved in she had something to live for. She knew it was wrong to have feelings for a being that couldn't possibly love her back, but she couldn't help it.

She knew though that her cancer was starting to take its toll on her body and she could feel the changes: the tiredness, the body aches, the need to give up, and the sadness that was starting to build up in her. It was starting to worry her for the first time ever.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it! Your reviews keep me writing**.


	12. Can I trust you?

Alayna swiftly wiped the tears from her cheeks as she took yet another drink from the bottle of whiskey in her hands. She stared into the darkness drunkenly as her body slowly rocked back and forth. She threw her head back once more and took a large gulp from her bottle as more tears poured onto her face.

'Suck it up, Alayna, you're dying you've known for a year, now be strong!' She thought to herself as she shook her head lightly as more and more tears poured onto her face. She had been sitting in her room for several hours by herself sulking about her impending death. This was the first time that Alayna had truly been scared of dying and it was hitting her like a brick wall, causing her to go into emotions she hadn't had in a long time.

"Alayna." Came a voice from the darkness as Alayna was startled and she straightened her back as she quickly wiped all the tears away trying to force herself to stop crying.

"Are you ok?" Crowley asked as he walked from the corner and made his way over to her.

"I'm fine." She squeaked out looking at the ground as she felt her bed sink further as he took a seat. She took another drink from her whiskey bottle and looked over at him. He sighed and looked over to her and examined her face. Her eyes were red and glazed over and her small cheeks were puffy and red.

"You've been crying?" He asked seriously as she smirked a little while taking another drink.

"Nope." She said sarcastically and he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern as he rested his hand on the top of her thigh. She looked down at his hand and sighed,

"I don't feel good, that's what's wrong." She said looking up at him and stared into his eyes. He chuckled a little,

"You think it's because of all the alcohol?" He asked as he was pointing toward the almost empty container, "I just gave that to you this morning, Love, it's almost gone." She looked at him and narrowed her eyes,

"No it's not the alcohol, Butthead," She said mockingly with a smirk and then looked at the ground as she sighed deeply, "It's because I'm dying." She said as more tears fell onto her cheeks.

"Butthead?" He asked with his eyebrows up and she rolled her eyes while wiping away the tears.

"Yes, Butthead, and I know what you're thinking so don't you dare offer me a deal right now," She said pointing a finger at him and raising both eyebrows, "Because I might just take it." She said slurring a little as she poked him in the chest and he laughed a little,

"Oh really do you want to make a deal?" He said as he removed his hand from her thigh and put his arm around her shoulders. She started shaking her head wildly and moving her arms all about,

"I'm too drunk for this conversation" She said as she slurred more and she looked up at him and grinned mischievously.

"Normally I'd press further because your soul would be delicious," He said with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows as she gently hit his leg, "but I know you don't really want to and you're way too intoxicated to make a decision like that." Crowley said as he pulled Alayna closer to him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Demon." She said with a laugh as she felt his whole body move as he chuckled. He gingerly laid his head on top of hers and sighed

"So you don't feel good, Love, what's wrong?" He asked earnestly with concern still resting his head on hers as she sighed and a few tears ran down her face,

"It's my head it hurts all the time, I can't catch my breath half the time, and my body just aches. I'm tired of this cancer." She said as she took another drink of the whiskey finishing it off and she started jostling around the bottle, "Can I get some more?" She asked as he chuckled and snapped his fingers and the whiskey bottle instantly filled up again.

"My hero." She said as she gave a fake swoon and took another drink.

"Well soon you'll be at peace, Love, no more aches and pains." He said as he kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled into his shoulder as more tears poured out of her drunk and tired eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of; I'm going to miss this." She said as she sighed and realized what she said and her face turned red a little.

"You're going to miss me?" He asked through a chuckle as she rolled her eyes and wiped her tears away again. She shrugged her shoulders,

"Yes, Lover, I suppose I will miss you pestering me all the time." She said playfully through a giggle as he smiled and kissed her head again, "Are you going to miss me?" she asked seriously as she lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He smiled and shook his head,

"Yes, Love; I will miss having someone to come to," He said as he moved a hand up to her face and gently stroked her cheek, "I will miss having someone to pester." He said smoothly as she smiled and laid her head back onto his shoulder as his hand began to gently rub her arm.

"Do you have feelings?" She asked boldly and she felt his whole body move as he chuckled,

"For you yes, for the rest of humanity no." He said simply as she raised her head off of his shoulder again and stared into his eyes with an eyebrow raised,

"Why me?" She asked curiously as he shrugged his shoulders and looked into her eyes,

"When I crossed over into your universe I was forced into being a human and had feelings," He said as he looked intensely into her eyes, "And whenever I'm around you I feel myself becoming more caring more humanly." He said as she shook her head in understanding,

"So I bring out your good side." She said pointing at him with a laugh and a wink as he rolled his eyes,

"Just don't tell anyone else." He said as he brought a hand to her cheek again and gently rubbed her cheek bone. She smiled as he moved his hand to the back of her neck and started pulling her closer to him.

"Now where were we earlier before we got rudely interrupted?" He said with a whisper as Alayna let a smile fall onto her lips as she inched closer and closer to Crowley's lips. Her breath began to quicken as their lips finally met with anticipation and she heard a slight groan escape from his throat. He pushed his lips feverishly into hers as his fingers became intertwined in her hair and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. He pulled his lips off of hers as they were both breathing heavy and he placed his forehead on hers.

"Oh, Alayna," He whispered seductively as she quickly threw her eyes open and looked at him, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said with a smile as she grinned and nodded her head,

"See I told you, you just wanted to kiss me." She said with a smile as he laughed at her and gave her another heated kiss.

Alayna lay back in bed tiredly as the alcohol and hours of crying were finally taking their toll on her body. Crowley lay back with her as he lay on his side propping his head up with his hand as his elbow resting on the bed. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and started tracing his fingers over her jawline as her eyes were starting to close.

"Can I trust you?" Alayna whispered inquisitively as Crowley's eyes widened a little and he sighed,

"You can trust me, Love." He whispered back trying to make her feel better as his hand gently ran down her arm. She shook her head up and down as her eyes closed completely and she sighed loudly,

"I trust you, Crowley, probably more than I should." She said as Crowley shook his head and continued to rub her skin as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

He continued to lay in bed with her and staring at her as she peacefully slept. He gently moved some of her hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead.

"I've wanted you to trust me since you got here, but only for my gain. I only wanted to get information from you," He said in a whisper as he gently laid his forehead on hers, "But now that I know you, now that I've kissed you; I never want to let you go." He said as he lifted his forehead off of hers and got out of the bed.

"I don't know what my life will be like when you die." He said as he turned his body toward the bed and covered Alayna up with her blanket as he disappeared out of the room feeling sad; which was weird for him.

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and everything else, if you're still enjoying just let me know! I hope this chapter wasn't too sappy lol.**


	13. Cecil

(The next morning).

Alayna groaned as she brought her hands up to her forehead, "Holy hangover, Batman." She said aloud as she rolled out of bed and picked up her still full bottle of whiskey. "The only better way to get rid of a hangover," She said as she took a drink from it and started walking, "Is to drink more." She laughed at herself as she walked into her attached bathroom and took a shower.

She gracefully stepped out of the shower and dried herself off and stepped into her bedroom. She went to her closet and hastily picked out clothes for the day. She grabbed her whiskey bottle and headed down the stairs.

"Morning, Bobby." She said with a smile while walking to the kitchen as she saluted him with her bottle and she drank more.

"Morning, Kid, starting a little early?" He asked eyeing the large bottle of alcohol. She shrugged her shoulders and took another drink and smiled at him,

"I got a hangover and this is my cure." She said sweetly as he rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"Whatever you say, Kid." He said as he got up from his desk and started walking in her direction as she settled herself at the kitchen table.

"I've got a few errands to run," He said as he stood by her and she looked up at him, "Are you interested in coming?" He asked as he placed a hand onto her shoulder. She smiled up at him angelically,

"Thanks for the invite, but I've got a hangover to nurse." She said with a chuckled and he laughed while patting her shoulder softly,

"Alright, well you stay safe inside, Alayna." He said as he started walking out the front door and Alayna took another drink while looking out the window. She slowly waved to him out the window as he waved and nodded at her.

She got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the sink to see it completely filled with dishes and she scoffed,

"How long has it been since we've done the dishes?" She asked as she started looking for a scrub brush and some soap. She started frantically scraping the food off of each plate as she rinsed them off.

"Are you Alayna?" Said a deep voice from behind Alayna as she turned around frantically and a plate fell from her fingers. A loud shatter could be heard echoing throughout the house as she started breathing heavily with fear. A very skinny/lanky man and a very tall woman stared at her with black eyes and smirks on their faces.

"What's it to you?" Alayna asked bravely nodding her head a little as the man and woman exchange looks and began walking toward her like they were stalking her. Their black eyes narrowed at her as evil smirks crossed their chapped lips.

Alayna looked to her left and saw a salt shaker sitting there as she tried to grab for it, but the female caught her by the wrist and pulled her hand away from the salt while twisting it a little.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." She said waving a finger in front of Alayna's face as she tightened her grip on Alayna's wrist. Alayna started grinding her teeth as the pain from the woman's grip started radiating up her arm. The woman raised her other hand up and placed it into Alayna's throat while she squeezed hard and started shaking Alayna's head a little.

"We are going to have so much fun today!" She said with an evil smile as she lightly patted Alayna's face and she threw Alayna into the male's awaiting arms. He hastily wrapped his arms around Alayna's body tightly pulling her close. She stared down at the floor weakly as she began to think about Crowley, hoping he would show up.

"Cecil, are you sure this is going to work?" The man asked as he picked Alayna up and her feet dangled inches from the floor and they teleported to Alayna's room upstairs.

"I just want to talk to him and maybe kill him," She said with a smirk as the man still hung onto Alayna tightly and he forced her to sit on his lap as he plopped down onto Alayna's bed, "Besides he won't listen to me or trust me, but he'll listen to this sweet little lady." Cecil said as she bent down and ran her fingers over Alayna's frightened face and noticed a necklace hanging from her neck.

Cecil chuckled as she wrapped a finger around the anti-possession necklace and pulled it off, "But you can't be wearing this today." She said as she threw it to the ground and stomped her foot into it.

"How's this going to work, Cecil, I mean he could just snap and you'd have to smoke out." He said with concern for their plan as Cecil let out an arrogant laugh,

"Look, Buck, let me handle the details." She said pointing at him as she pulled a large knife out of her pocket. She turned back toward Alayna and pointed the knife at her from a distance. Buck pulled Alayna's head back as Alayna tried to fight and kick Buck hard, but he just placed a hand over her mouth as her head now rested on his shoulder. Alayna began to weep softly to herself as she felt the knife Cecil had running up her bare arm.

"Nothing visible, Cecil." Buck said through a growl as Cecil lifted up Alayna's shirt and started moving the tip of the knife around her abdomen and dug it in a little bit.

"No not here." Cecil said as she dropped Alayna's shirt and started bringing the knife down Alayna's bare leg and she stopped the knife and dug the tip in as Alayna wailed in pain.

"Femoral artery." Cecil said with a smirk as she sliced deeper and Alayna arched the top of her body as she screamed hysterically in pain.

"Cecil, you better get in there before she bleeds out." Buck said as he still had his hand over Alayna's mouth and her breathing was becoming very heavy as tears fell onto Buck's fingers. Buck slowly removed his fingers as Cecil smoked out of her current body and flew into Alayna's unwilling mouth. Buck looked over at Alayna curiously as she looked back at Buck with a smirk on her face.

"Wow I like it in here." She said as she got up from Buck's lap and started jumping around, "Now stab me some more." She said looking back at Buck seriously as she flashed him her black eyes.

Buck reluctantly got up from the bed and walked over to Cecil in Alayna's body, "Cecil, I don't know about this, he's going to kill us." He said crinkling up his face as Cecil sighed deeply. She placed a hand onto his shoulders and stared into his eyes,

"As long as I'm in this," She said pointing down at Alayna's body, "He won't touch us." She said as she patted his shoulder lightly,

"Ah, shut up in there." Cecil said as she hit the side of Alayna's head hard and the screaming stopped.

Cecil closed her eyes and started looking through Alayna's brain, "Wow, this girl is full of useful information, Chairman was right." She said looking over at Buck.

"I should just zap us out of here right now and keep her." Cecil said as Buck rolled his eyes and stabbed Cecil maliciously in the abdomen and she let out a grunt.

"Stick to the plan, Cecil, or you'll defiantly get us killed." He said through a sigh as he stabbed her one more time.

"Yeah, but she knows the future," Cecil said with a sigh as she lowered her shirt and started looking through her brain again, "She's trying to fight me, she doesn't want me to know anything about Crowley." Cecil said as she looked back at Buck with a smile,

"I think this little biscuit is in love with him." She said as she started laughing hysterically and walked over to Alayna's closet.

"I mean he even gave her clothes to wear," She said as she ran her fingers over each outfit hanging in the closet until she got to the one she wanted. She smirked brightly as she pulled down a seductive little black dress and spun around to show Buck.

"You think I'll look sexy in this?" She asked as she looked down at the dress and swung her hips around. Buck rolled his eyes and nodded,

"Yes, Cecil, you'll look sexy now put it on," He said pointing to the bathroom, "Do we know when he usually shows up?" Buck asked as Cecil started visibly stripping in front of him and pulled the black dress up.

"Zip me up." She said with authority as Buck complied and Cecil stared at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"I look hot." She said as Buck nodded and put his hands on her and Cecil gave him a dirty look, "Not now, asshole," She said as she threw his hands off of her.

"Now," Cecil said as she put some lipstick on and walked back into the bedroom, "Now she is complete." She said with a smile as the sun was starting to go down.

Cecil had spent the whole day preparing for what she was about to do and she was giddy with excitement. She hated Crowley and hated the fact he decided to declare himself King. She was sent by her boss Chairman, who was going to fight for the crown of hell. He sent her there because he knew Crowley had some weird attachment to Alayna and now Cecil could report back and let him know that Alayna was his ticket into power.

Cecil sniffed the air and barked at Buck, "Leave he's coming soon." She said as he nodded and immediately disappeared. Cecil walked over seductively and sat on Alayna's bed as she patiently awaited Crowley's arrival.

She smirked as she felt another presence in the room and she stared into the darkness.

"Ah, Crowley, so nice of you to join us." Cecil said seductively as she heard a growl escape his lips from the corner.

"Cecil." He said as he took a drink from his cup and started walking toward her.

"What are you doing in her, Cecil?" He asked roughly as he now stood in front of her and pulled her up from the bed by her neck. His red eyes flashed as he started to squeeze her neck roughly and Cecil started waving a finger in front of his face.

"Ah, ah, ah, My King," She said sarcastically with a smirk, "You don't want to damage your sweet Alayna's neck." She said as Crowley loosened his grip and took a step back and started raising his hand up.

"I wouldn't do that either," Cecil said as she began to hike up her skirt and showed Crowley the cuts she had made on her femoral artery. She started lifting it up more and revealed the 5 stab marks to her abdomen,

"I'm the only one holding all this precious blood and all these bones together." She said as she put the skirt down.

"Do you forget who you are speaking to?" He said calmly as he stared down at her and she shook her head,

"You try and get me out of here," She said with attitude and started running her hands up and down Crowley's body, "I will zap out of here so fast, you'll never find her." She said as she rested her hand on Crowley's belt and she ran her finger slightly under it.

"What do you want, Cecil?" He asked getting impatient as he grabbed her hand and took it out from under his pants.

"I thought I wanted you, Crowley, but man this girl," She said with a grin, "She knows everything, and I don't want to leave." She said with a chuckle as Crowley sighed and grabbed her wrist forcefully and suddenly they were standing in front of Bobby.

"Singer, we've got a demon problem." Crowley said with a growl as Bobby looked up at him from his desk and grabbed his shotgun. He stood up and started walking towards Crowley and Alayna.

"You mean besides you?" Bobby spat as he cocked the shotgun and Cecil began to chuckle,

"Oh please, Bobby Singer, help me." She said as she fake pleaded with him and showed him her black eyes.

"Oh, Balls, come on," He said as he pointed the shotgun at her and Crowley just nodded, "Take her to the basement; we'll get that thing out of her." Bobby said as he sighed and Crowley gripped Cecil and disappeared into the basement. Bobby carefully opened the basement door and started walking down there as Cecil was stuck in a devil's trap.

"How'd this happen?" Bobby asked as he looked at a nervous Crowley standing close to the devil's trap.

"I don't know, Singer, she was obviously attacked," He said with irritation in his voice, "You leave her today?" He asked as he stared at Cecil in the devil's trap as she was trying to get out.

"I had to run some errands," Bobby said with attitude, "She's 26 she doesn't need a babysitter." He said as Cecil began to chuckle.

"Oh little Bobby Singer," She said pointing a finger at him with a smirk, "Alayna here knows the exact details of your death." She said as Bobby turned his eyes to Crowley.

"Don't listen to her, Mate," Crowley said as his eyes turned red, "Let's just get this over with we need to tie her up." Crowley said as he snapped his fingers and Cecil was tied to a chair. Cecil licked her lips and looked at Crowley while she lifted her eyebrows,

"This is how you want to see her, huh?" She asked as she uncrossed her legs and licked her lips more, "All tied up, I bet this turns you on." She said as she threw her head back and chuckled and then her head moved to the side with a jerk,

"Kill this Skank already!" The real Alayna shouted through gritted teeth and heavy breathes as pain was beginning to get the best of her, "She knows too much about the future she plans to tell her boss," Alayna said as she looked over at Crowley and began to cry, "Just hurry, ah, she's hurting me, shoot her stab her something, anything! And then heal me, yeah?" Alayna said frantically as her head fell back and Cecil's familiar chuckle came through.

"Woo, she's a feisty little biscuit." Cecil said shaking her head back and forth.

"Well you heard her, Singer, shoot her with the Colt or stab her with this." Crowley said as he snapped and handed Bobby an angel blade,

"I stab her, you heal her?" Bobby said roughly as he took a step forward and Crowley nodded his head in agreement.

"But you better be quick about getting her to me, Singer, Cecil here stabbed her about 10 times." Crowley said very irritated as his red eyes glowed brightly.

"Come on now, can't we just all get along?" Cecil started looking around frantically as Bobby took more steps closer and held the angel blade inches from her chest.

"Sorry, Cecil, looks like you didn't get anything you came for." Crowley said through gritted teeth as she smirked,

"There will be more, he won't give up." She said as she looked back at Bobby.

"This will teach you." Bobby said as he plunged the knife into Alayna's shoulder and Cecil screamed out in pain and slowly died.

"Now untie her, come on!" Crowley said waving a hand impatiently as Bobby quickly untied her and handed her body to Crowley as he began to frantically search for wounds. He lifted up her dress and placed a hand onto her inner thigh closing the cuts that would have drained her. He placed his hands onto her abdomen as red blood slowly leaked onto his hands and then he healed the one Bobby had made in her shoulder.

"She going to be ok?" Bobby asked with concern as he wiped the angel blade off with a towel and stared down at Crowley holding Alayna close to his body.

"She's all healed now," Crowley said as he removed hair from her face and looked up at Bobby, "She should be fine." He said as he stood up with Alayna in his arms.

"Something going on between you two that I should know about?" Bobby asked carefully eyeing the way Crowley coddled her as Crowley scoffed and growled,

"Now is not the time, Singer." And with that Crowley transported him and Alayna up into her room and he carefully laid her on her bed.

"Alayna, Love, you're going to be ok." He said quietly as he sat down beside her, "Please be ok." He said as Alayna let out a weak laugh,

"I'll be fine," She groaned, "but that bitch dressed me like a whore." She said as she weakly lifted her hand and placed it into his as he let out an amused chuckle. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him feeling like she had gotten ran over by a truck,

"I don't see what the point of her was," Alayna said as she furrowed her eyebrows, "But she was highly annoying." She said as she tried to sit up, but couldn't. Crowley smiled as he looked down at her and kissed her forehead,

"She wanted information from you and me," He said as he kissed her lips lightly, "But she obviously wasn't very successful." Alayna laughed and nodded in agreement,

"I should have stabbed her myself." She said as she shook her head back and forth, "They just got the jump on me." She said as Crowley gave her a confused look,

"They? There was more than one?" He asked as she rolled her eyes,

""They" generally does mean more than one," She said sarcastically as she smirked, "But, yes one more his name was Buck." She said as Crowley shook his head,

"Buck you say? I'm going to rip his weasely little head off." Crowley said as he clenched his fist and Alayna sighed,

"I think it's time for me to get that tattoo." Alayna said with a laugh as Crowley nodded his head in agreement,

"Yes because I don't need anyone else possessing you, My Love." He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek and she smiled meekly at him.

**A/N: You guys are so amazing! Thanks for all your reviews I love to hear from you guys! I'm so glad you're still enjoying!**


	14. At Deaths Door

(A few days later)

"Hello?" Dean asked loudly over the phone while plugging his other ear.

"Dean, its Bobby." Bobby said with a sigh as he stood in his kitchen staring out the window.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" He asked suspiciously as he stepped away from his work station and stepped outside.

"It's Alayna, Dean, she's in the hospital." Bobby said as he looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Why is she in the hospital? Is she going to be ok?" Dean asked frantically as he ripped his work glasses off and started pacing.

"They just took her by ambulance," Bobby said with another sigh, "She was trying to come down the stairs, she couldn't breathe and she passed out." Bobby said as Dean started walking over to his boss.

"Dean, she hit her head pretty hard and she was starting to turn blue. I'm heading to the hospital right now. Are you coming?" He asked as he started walking up the stairs to her room.

"Bobby, I'll be there as fast as I can," Dean said as he started walking to his work truck, "Just don't let her die." Dean said as he sighed and started his truck up and started driving home.

"It doesn't look good, Boy, so hurry." Bobby said as he hung up the phone with Dean and walked outside got into his car and headed to the hospital.

"Are you the father?" A nurse asked as Bobby stood close to Alayna as she lay on the bed still unconscious.

Bobby shook his head as he took Alayna's limp hand and held onto it, "Yes, I'm her father." He said as he peered up at the nurse who was putting an IV into Alayna's arm. The nurse smiled at him and nodded,

"We will get her better, Dad, don't worry." Bobby gave her a halfhearted smile and nodded,

"Thanks." He said as he started to rub his finger over her hand and watched as the nurse lifted Alayna's head up and adjusted the oxygen mask that lay over her nose and mouth.

"This is just to get her oxygen level's back up," The nurse said as she gently laid Alayna's head onto the pillow, "We took her down already for a chest x-ray and we will be getting the results back very quickly, but until then you just hang in there and let me know if she wakes up." The nurse said looking into Bobby's eyes as she turned and left the room.

Bobby let out a heavy sigh as he stared down at Alayna. Her whole forehead was beginning to turn black and blue from the fall and she still had dried blood under her nose and mouth.

"You took a big fall, Kid," Bobby said as he patted her hand, "But we will get you better, don't you give up now." Bobby said sternly as he let go of her hand and walked over to a chair to sit down.

"Mr. Singer?" A doctor asked as he lightly knocked on the wall in the room while poking his head in. Bobby looked up at the doctor and immediately stood up.

"Yes, that's me." He said as the doctor walked into the room and stuck his hand out and they shook hands. "Is she going to be ok?" Bobby asked as he nodded down toward Alayna.

The doctor let out a large sigh as he held an x-ray in his hand, "Mr. Singer, Alayna has pneumonia," He said as he held up the x-ray, "That's why she wasn't able to breathe very well and turned partly blue." The doctor said with a nod as he put the x-ray down.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bobby asked again getting impatient with the doctor. The doctor looked down at Alayna and then back up at Bobby,

"Mr. Singer, having very advanced lung cancer with pneumonia is a very dangerous thing," The doctor said as he walked over to Alayna and put a hand on her arm and gently rubbed, "If she can fight this pneumonia off then then yes she'll be ok, but her body might be too weak to fight it off, then she could possibly die from this." The doctor said as he eyed Bobby as he face fell with sadness.

"But don't worry, Mr. Singer, we are going to start her on some very strong antibiotics and that should take the infection away, but we are going to have to admit her." The doctor said as Bobby nodded in agreement.

"You think she'll wake up soon?" Bobby asked as the doctor gave him a smile,

"She will wake up soon, but for now let's let her get some rest. I think her body needs it." The doctor said as he started to walk out of the room and shut the curtain.

About 8 hours had passed and Alayna was admitted into the hospital and still hadn't woken up. They had placed her in her own room and Bobby was settling in for a long night ahead.

A knock echoed in the room as Bobby turned his head and saw Dean frantically running into the room. He walked up to Bobby and stood next to him as they peered down at Alayna in bed,

"What did they say is she going to be ok?" Dean asked as he ran his hands down his face and started shaking his head back and forth at the sight of Alayna and her bruised up face and face mask still on.

"She's got pneumonia," Bobby said with a sigh, "They said it could go either way. She could fight this off no problem or." But he didn't want to finish his sentence as Dean stared at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I've got to do something for her." Dean said as Bobby nodded.

"Don't worry, Boy, I think I have a plan." Bobby said as he laid a hand onto Dean's shoulder and looked out the hospital window noticing the sun was starting to set.

"Stay here with her," Bobby said as he looked down at Alayna, "I need to run back to the house." Dean shook his head as he pulled a seat next to Alayna and took her limp hand into his.

"That's fine, Bobby, I'll be here with her." Dean said reassuringly as he started to gently rub her hand and started talking to her softly.

Bobby quickly walked out of Alayna's hospital room and made his way back to his house. He walked up to the front door and took a deep breath before making his way up to Alayna's room and stood in the doorway.

"I figured this was around the time you usually come around." Bobby said as he crossed his arms and stood in the doorway to Alayna's bedroom staring at Crowley as he raised his eyebrows.

"Where is she?" He asked curiously as he was turning his body toward Bobby and Bobby sighed heavily,

"Let me ask you this," Bobby said taking a step into the room pointing at him, "What is she to you? Is she your way of getting information or do you actually care for her?" He asked as he started pacing around the room and Crowley rolled his eyes,

"Listen, Singer, I don't have time for this I want to know if she is ok?" He asked as he started looking around the room and Bobby shook his head,

"You tell me what you're doing with her first and I'll tell you where she is." He said trying to get a straight answer out of Crowley. Crowley growled as he stared at Bobby starting to become very impatient.

"What do you want me to say, Singer?" He asked while taking a drink from his cup, "You want me to tell you that I'm just using her for my own gain?" He asked raising an eyebrow as Bobby folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you? Are you just messing with her? Because she's dying right now." He said pointing toward the wall as Crowley jerked his head suddenly and started walking toward Bobby aggressively.

"I'm not messing with her," Crowley said through a growl as he gritted his teeth together, "If she's dying right now I need to see her." He said as he grabbed onto Bobby shirt and yanked him forward. Bobby looked into Crowley's eyes with an angry scowl,

"You love her don't you?" Bobby asked as Crowley was becoming more irritated and he released Bobby's shirt in a hurry and turned around running his hands over his face. "Because if you love her, you better not hurt her, she doesn't have a lot of time left on this earth and the last thing I want her to go through is you messing with her emotions." Bobby said pointing a finger angrily at him and he heard him Crowley sigh as he took a drink,

"Yeah," Crowley said simply as he turned around and stared at Bobby as Bobby shrugged his shoulders,

"Yeah what, Crowley, do you love her or?" Crowley advanced toward Bobby again and put a finger into his chest,

"Of course I love her, you dimwit, now take me to her!" He yelled angrily in Bobby's face as Bobby began to chuckle and shook his head,

"Alayna's in the hospital." Bobby said seriously as Crowley's expression dropped and he shook his head,

"What happened, is it the cancer? Is she going to be ok?" He asked with concern as Bobby dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Out with it, Singer, is she going to be ok?" Crowley asked again getting more and more impatient.

"Alayna couldn't breathe this morning she was starting to turn blue," Bobby said as Crowley's eyes widened and he set his drink down, "She fell down the stairs and I had to call an ambulance because she was knocked out." Bobby said as Crowley started running his hand through his hair.

"She has pneumonia in her lungs and she still hasn't woken up from the fall." Bobby said through sadness as Crowley picked his cup up again and downed it all,

"Well what are we waiting for?" Crowley asked throwing his arms out, "I need to get to her." He said pointing at Bobby who had a smirk on his face and shook his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day The King of Hell loved a human being." He said as he started walking away and waved his hand, "Come on lets go." Bobby said as Crowley scowled and zapped himself outside and leaned against Bobby's car. Bobby made it outside to see Crowley just standing there impatiently tapping his foot,

"Come on, Singer, you're too slow." Crowley said as he waved him on and Bobby rolled his eyes,

"This should be a pleasant drive." Bobby said sarcastically as they got into the car and Crowley looked over at Bobby and placed a hand on his shoulder and zapped the whole car to the hospital parking lot.

"Now which room?" Crowley asked still looking at Bobby becoming very anxious. Bobby told him which room and they suddenly appeared there and Dean looked up at them and started shaking his head.

"This is your bright idea? No way." Dean said as he still held onto Alayna's hand as Crowley looked down at her and sighed at the way she looked. He quickly walked to the other side of her bed and ran his fingers lightly over her bruised forehead. He bent down and gently kissed the bruise away while running his fingers through her hair.

Bobby stood back with his arms crossed and Dean stared at Crowley in shock as he still held onto Alayna's hand.

"What is this?" Dean asked as he threw his arms in the air watching Crowley being so gentle with Alayna. Crowley looked over at Dean and rolled his eyes,

"What is what?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he kept a hand on Alayna's cheek and gently rubbed.

"This," Dean said with wide eyes pointing at what Crowley was doing, "What is going on? I haven't been gone that long!" Dean said about to go into hysterics.

"He's in love." Bobby said mockingly through a chuckle as Crowley growled at him and Dean huffed,

"Knock it off." Crowley said looking at Bobby with a glare and continued healing all the bruises off of Alayna's face.

"Are you going to take it all away then?" Dean asked looking at Crowley still with wide eyes. Crowley sighed as he ran his fingers over her cheek bones.

"I want to," Crowley said as he looked down at Alayna as he breathing was getting heavier and more labored.

"Well what's stopping you?" Bobby asked as he took a step forward and stood next to Dean. Crowley peered up from Alayna and stared at Bobby.

"I'd have to make a deal with her." He said as Dean rolled his eyes and Bobby scoffed.

"You're the friggin' King of Hell you don't need a deal!" Dean shouted throwing his arms up in the air as Crowley nodded.

"I can only heal her cancer with a deal," He said through sadness, "That's just how it works." Bobby rolled his eyes,

"Come on isn't there something you can do for her?" Bobby asked unfolding his arms, "You're the King, bend some rules." Bobby said as he started shaking his head back and forth with frustration.

"Believe me," Crowley said as he placed his palm on her forehead trying to wake her, "I want to so bad." He said in almost a whisper as he tried to stir Alayna from what seemed to be a coma. Just then a nurse walked into the room with a smile on her face,

"Sorry, Guys, visiting hours are over only family can stay." Bobby looked over at Dean with raised eyebrows,

"We'll I'm her father," Bobby said pointing to himself, "That's her brother," Bobby said as he pointed to Dean and then they both looked at Crowley who was gently holding onto Alayna's hands,

"And I'm her husband." He said as Dean and Bobby looked at him with their eyebrows raised, but went along with it.

"And he's her husband, see all family." Bobby said to the nurse reassuringly as she nodded and started walking out of the room,

"Sorry to bother you all then have a good night." She said with a smile as she waved and shut the hospital room door.

At around midnight Crowley still sat in Alayna's bed desperately hoping she would wake up soon. Dean and Bobby had passed out on the couch in her room and were snoring loudly.

Crowley constantly tried to make Alayna wake up, but it never worked. He knew that it was a matter of time before Alayna would start slipping away and he was becoming desperate; trying to think of any loop holes to help to heal her.

"Alayna, please wake up." He whispered in her ear as he lay down beside her. He placed a hand onto her cheek and started caressing it as he brought her head closer to his. He laid his cheek onto the side of her forehead and sighed,

"I need you here, Alayna, please wake up." He said as he held her close to him and placed an arm under her body and hugged her tightly.

"I'm here." He looked down surprised to hear her soft voice coming out from under the mask. He smiled as he lifted the mask off of her sweaty face and she gave him a smile without opening her eye,

"I'm here, Dear, where ever here is." She said softly with a laugh as Crowley gave out a nervous laugh and kissed her forehead,

"Oh, Alayna, I was beginning to think this was the end." Crowley said relieved as he squeezed her lovingly as he kissed her forehead again. "And you're in the hospital," He said with a sigh, "You have pneumonia and you've been unconscious all day, Love." He said as he lowered his head and made them touch nose to nose.

"Crowley, this is the end." She said softly as she brought a weak hand up and placed it on his cheek while lovingly caressing it.

"There's a reaper in the room, I can feel it." She said with a sigh as Crowley looked in the corner to see one standing there.

"Bugger off!" Crowley said with a wave and the reaper didn't even move, "No, Alayna, I'm a desperate demon, do not leave me now." He said as he brought his hand up to the one she had on his cheek and held it tightly.

Alayna sighed loudly and let a soft smile fall onto her lips as she barely moved her head and kissed Crowley lightly on the lips and he returned the kiss. She slowly pulled away from the kiss,

"Don't save me." She said in a whisper as she looked into his eyes and he shook his head, "I'm probably more of a distraction for you so please forget about me." She said trying to convince him that he shouldn't care. Crowley scoffed at her comment and rolled his eyes,

"You, My Love, are unforgettable no matter how hard I try I will never get over you. Please make a deal with me." He said desperately pleading with her as she smiled,

"Make me yours." She said as her chest heaved one last time and he felt her grip on his cheek go limp.

"Alayna?" He said placing a hand onto her chest trying to feel for her breaths, "Alayna, no!" He said as he tried to listen for her heart beat.

"Alayna, no." He said in a whisper as he watched the reaper walk toward the bed quickly. Crowley sighed and rested his forehead against hers and gently whispered to her,

"You're going to kill me."

A/N: I hope you're still enjoying! I love the reviews you guys leave me! Thanks for reading!


	15. You're mine!

**Alright, Guys, here is my warning: There is some sexual content in this chapter, it is not too explicit. If you don't like it, please skip the last part of this chapter. Thank you for continuing to read this and thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me! **

Crowley desperately bent down and kissed Alayna on the lips to seal his deal. He watched with hopeful eyes as her chest began to heave up and down again and he could hear a strong heartbeat coming from her. He sighed as he still rested his forehead against hers and he closed his eyes resting his hand on her cheek and caressing it. He knew that there was going to be hell to pay when she woke up, but he didn't care. She was going to be his forever and he hoped that she would understand that he couldn't live without her. He lifted his head back up and looked over at the Reaper with a scowl on his face,

"Away with you, Reaper, she's fine now." He said through a growl at the reaper and waved him on. The reaper grumbled as it disappeared from the room and Crowley sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Love." He said as he gave her one last kiss on the forehead and disappeared.

Alayna slowly opened her eyes as the bright morning sun hit her and smiled at the beautiful sight. She slowly sat up in bed and immediately noticed something different about herself. She took in a deep breath while placing her hand onto her chest and noticed how easy it was for her to breath. For the first time in a little over a year she could breathe properly, she felt amazing her head didn't hurt like it had been and she was baffled.

She scanned the room and realized she was in a hospital room and then the memory of her and Crowley from the night before flooded her mind. She looked back at the spot where he was last night and he was gone. She knew he did something because she hadn't felt this great in a long time and she was going to kill him.

She looked over at the couch and saw Dean and Bobby still passed out snoring loudly. She smiled with happiness because Dean had made the long trip here just to see if she was ok. She tried to get up out of bed, but noticed the IV in her arm and sat back down on the bed.

"Dean." She said aloud as he moved his head back and forth and started rubbing his eyes and she smiled, "Dean!" She said again excitedly with a smile as his head shot up and he stared at her very surprised.

"Alayna, you're awake!" He shouted excitedly while slapping Bobby cross the chest hard to wake him up and ran over to her and scooped her up into a huge hug.

Bobby shot up from his slumber and stared over at her as Dean gave her a hug.

"Oh, Kid, I'm so glad you're ok." Bobby said with relief in his tone as he got up and stood by her bed and he bent down and gave Alayna a light hug.

"Go get the doctor." Bobby said looking at Dean as he nodded and walked out of the room. Bobby looked down at Alayna with furrowed eyebrows,

"You were basically dead yesterday, you didn't do what I think you did, did ya, Kid?" Bobby asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms and looked down at her. She shook her head back and forth,

"Not willingly." She said with frustration, "I didn't do anything that I can remember." She said trying to reassure him as she heard two sets of footsteps coming into the room and she looked as Dean and the doctor stepped in. The doctor widened his eyes with shock at Alayna's appearance and walked over to the bed as the color from his face drained to white.

"Alayna, how are you feeling today?" He asked sincerely as he sat down on the bed and he brought his fingers up to her face and started examining where the bruises were.

Alayna smiled at him as his jaw was dropped from the shock of her healthy appearance, "I feel fine, like I was never sick." She said with a shrug as he shook his head back and forth,

"This is truly a miracle, Alayna, yesterday you were on your death bed," He said as he stared into her eyes, "I honestly had no hope for you." He said as Alayna rolled her eyes,

"I'm so glad you had faith." She said sarcastically as she looked behind the doctor at Dean as he tried to control his snickering. The doctor took his stethoscope off of his neck and placed the ends in his ears. He proceeded to listen to Alayna take deep breaths and was baffled,

"Alayna, I'm going to request another chest x-ray, but from what I'm hearing your lungs are completely clear." He said through shock as Alayna smiled brightly.

"Sounds good, Doc." She said talking with her hands as he still stared at her in shock.

"I'd count your blessings, Alayna; it seems to me you have a guardian angel watching over you." The doctor said as he pointed toward the ceiling and Alayna laughed and rolled her eyes,

"More like the devil." She muttered looking away from the doctor as the doctor furrowed his eyebrows with confusion at what she just muttered.

"Alright anyways, Alayna, a nurse will be in shortly to take you down to x-ray," The doctor said as he stood up from her bed still baffled by her recovery, "And I think we'll take some more blood tests as well, hang tight." He said as he patted her head and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Dean followed the doctor to the door and as the doctor walked out he shut the door. He walked back over to Alayna and folded his arms giving her a stern look,

"What did you do?" He asked seriously as he bit his lip in anger, "If you made a deal, Alayna, so help me." He said with anger pointing at her as he threw his arms all around.

"I didn't make a deal!" Alayna said with irritation in her voice trying to be reassuring as Dean continued to stare at her with his eyebrows up.

"Then how do you explain your miraculous recovery?" Dean asked as he still stared intently at her and Alayna shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know guys, but I'm going to talk to him, I didn't do anything willingly." She said with a sigh as she looked back up at Dean and he shook his head.

"If he made you go into a deal I'm going to kill him." He said as he pointed to the floor with anger and Alayna just laughed,

"Let me do the killing." She said as a smirk came across Dean's face and he nodded in agreement at her statement.

The next few hours flew by as Alayna went for another chest x-ray and they couldn't find the cancer or the pneumonia that was there the night before. Alayna truly baffled the hospital staff and all her blood tests came back fine. They couldn't find any more reason to keep her there so within 5 hours she was heading back to Bobby's.

Dean, Bobby, and Alayna all piled into Bobby's house and Alayna waved to them as she headed up the stairs.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got a very important meeting to attend to soon." She said pointing back at them as they raised their eyebrows.

"You think she's going to kill him?" Bobby asked as he looked over at Dean, who was shaking his head,

"She won't let him get away with it." Dean said taking a drink as they watched her disappear into her room.

Alayna walked into her empty room as she went and sat on her bed. She sighed as she reached for her still full bottle of alcohol and took a large swig. She suddenly felt another presence in her room and she stood up quickly with a scowl on her face.

"What did you do to me?" She asked accusingly as she took another drink from the whiskey bottle. Crowley sighed in the corner as he walked toward her,

"I healed you, Love, I had to." He said urgently as he now stood in front of her and put his hands on the sides of her face. She slowly shook her head in disappointment and ripped his hands off of her and she walked away from him with a sigh,

"I begged you to let me die." She said softly while facing away from him and she turned her head slightly looking at him as he stared at her. "So what kind of deal did I make, hm?" Alayna asked as she turned her body toward his and started pointing toward him.

"I told you I was ready! I told you that I didn't want to go to hell!" She said angrily yelling at him as her face turned bright red and he just nodded his head while placing his hands in his pockets.

"I couldn't watch you slip away from me, Alayna, I had to!" He shouted back at her equally as loud and he took a step toward her.

"So what happens in 10 years, Crowley?" She said placing a hand on her hip with attitude as she tilted her head, "What happens to me then? Are you going to watch as those hellhounds drag my poor soul down there?" She said pointing toward the floor still yelling as fearful tears began to form in her eyes and a lump was caught in her throat.

"No." He said simply as he took a step toward her again holding a hand out to cup her cheek and she backed up slowly.

"So what happens, Crowley? What do I have to look forward to?" She yelled as she stomped her foot furiously as she continued to back up and eventually backed herself into the wall with a thud. Crowley suddenly stood in front of her and ripped the whiskey bottle out of her hand and threw it behind him; causing a crash. He placed a hand forcefully over her mouth as his red eyes came out and he stared at her angrily as his lip curled up in anger.

"Alayna, I'm so glad that you're back to your feisty little self, but SHUT your damn mouth for one minute," He spat and pressed his body against hers forcefully and laid his forehead on hers, "And if you would let me explain, you would know that we didn't make the run of the mill deal." He yelled as she raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"I'm listening," She said with a sigh, "Forcefully." She said added sarcastically through his hand and he smirked,

"You see, Love, you're not going to hell unless you want to," He said calmly now and she sighed trying to peel his hand off of her mouth and he pressed harder bouncing her head off the wall hard. She closed her eyes in pain as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ouch, Demon, my damn head!" She shrieked with a mumble through his hand as she brought her hand up to her head and stared at him with an angry look. He raised his eye brows and sighed,

"Sorry, Love," He said as he shook his head back and forth disappointed in himself for hurting her, "but listen to me, Alayna, you have all the time in the world, no 10 year contract, no guarantee you're going to hell, there's only one stipulation." He said as he removed his hand a little bit and ran his thumb along her lips and she began to breathe heavily as she bit her bottom lip,

"What's the stipulation?" She asked as his eyes fell to her lips and he brought his hand up to the small of her neck.

"You're mine, no one else's, if anyone tried to touch you, I'll kill them!" He said possessively as his lips hovered over hers and she smiled,

"Fine, but you better treat me right, Demon." She said poking him in the chest as he smirked and forcefully shoved his lips onto hers and they both enjoyed a heated kiss. He slowly removed his mouth from hers and grinned as they were breathing heavily,

"Should we seal this deal right?" He asked placing his free hand on her waist and started placing a finger under her waistband running it along the elastic of her underwear. She smirked and raised her eyebrows,

"Depends," She said confidently with a giggle as he began to kiss her neck.

"Depends on what, Love." He said as his hands began to roam and she let out a little moan as she smirked,

"The deal you made before you were this," She said with a smirk as he now stared her in the eyes with surprise and she took her pointer finger and ran it up and down his chest, "Does it carry over to this body?" She asked saucily with a wink as he chuckled and began nibbling on her ear,

"If that's what you want, Love, then that's what you get." He said as she moaned more and hit his shoulders repeatedly, but very lightly.

"Crowley," She moaned as he growled back at her saying his name, "You're going to have to take me somewhere more private." She said as she shut her eyes and her mouth hung wide open with pleasure.

"Mmm, why is that, Love?" He asked still sucking on her neck.

"Because I like to show my appreciation," She said through a chuckled, "And I'm not very quiet about it." She said as she heard a growl escape from his throat and he gripped her body against his tightly.

"Well then hold on, Love, we're off to somewhere very special." He said as he immediately transported her to tidy bedroom and she smiled.

"This is perfect, now where are we?" She asked as he took her hand and led her to the bed,

"Welcome to my home." He said with a smile as he forcefully pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her,

"Your home." He said as he stared down at her with raised eyebrows. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her head up and they passionately kissed. She quickly pulled away from the kiss as he continued to suck on her neck.

"Do you," She said through heavy breathing, "Do you have protection? I don't want any little devil babies." She said as he chuckled on her neck.

"It's impossible, Love." He said softly into her ear as she shook her head.

"No it's not you obviously don't know about the antichrist." She said as she shook her head and he hovered above her.

"Don't worry, Dear, I can't produce children with this." He said pointing down to his body and Alayna nodded,

"Good, let's do this then" She said as she bit her lip seductively, "And let's do it a lot." She said eagerly as she started undoing his tie and they went from there having a very, very, very, good night with each other.

Bobby and Dean looked up at the ceiling staring as they heard loud intense yelling from both Crowley and Alayna.

"She's really letting him have it." Dean said proudly as he looked at Bobby with a smirk,

"She's lucky he likes her or he'd be killing her." Bobby said pointing at Dean as Dean nodded his head in agreement.

Bobby and Dean continued to sit downstairs drinking.

"Do you hear anything?" Dean asked Bobby with concern as he looked up at the ceiling and Bobby shook his head back and forth. Dean took off up the stairs and raced through Alayna's door and ran back down the stairs.

"They aren't there." Dean said pointing up the stairs out of breathe while looking at Bobby who rolled his eyes.

"I don't even want to think about what they're doing." Bobby said gruffly as he looked at Dean as he scrunched up his face in disgust.

"EW gross, Bobby, you don't think they're doing that?" Dean said as he curled his lip, "What if he took her somewhere to kill her? I'm summoning that dick bag." Dean said as Bobby just chuckled,

"I'd wait a few hours." Bobby said as he placed a hand onto his shoulder to stop him.

"Let her be happy." Bobby said as Dean looked at his feet and sighed,

"Fine, but I will summon his ass and I sure hope she's still alive."


	16. Chapter 16

Alayna laid her head on Crowley's chest as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair. He gently kissed the top of her head and smiled,

"I'm so glad you're here, Alayna." He said sincerely as she laughed lightly,

"Did I really have a choice?" She said with a smirk as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes as he shook his head.

"No, Love, you didn't really have a choice." He said as she rolled her eyes and lay back down on his chest.

"This is the best I've felt in years though," Alayna said as she was gently running her fingers through his chest hair and he smiled,

"See I told you, you'd make a deal with me." He said playfully as she slapped his chest hard and looked at him again with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, but it wasn't by choice," She said as she rolled her eyes and waved her hand, "And there better not be any hidden clauses in my contract either." She said pointing at him sternly as he smirked mischievously,

"I know how you work." She said while poking him in the chest and he sighed,

"I told you before, My Dear," He said as he took her hand and gently kissed it, "The only thing in your contract is that you're mine and so far you're fulfilling that." He said with a wink as she smiled and shook her head looking down.

"Pervert." She said playfully with a smile as she lay her head back onto a pillow and sighed. She looked up at the ceiling and began thinking about her life before she was sucked into Supernatural. The words her doctor told her before she left her office kept ringing in her mind.

"You know before you kidnapped me," She said with a smile looking over at him, "My doctor told me to go enjoy my life and I just wanted to kill him, like seriously chop his arrogant head off," She said with a chuckle and Crowley nodded looking at her with a smile, "Thank you for the best adventure of my life and thank you for saving me over and over again." She said as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly,

"I'm always here for a good adventure" He said playfully, "And I refused to just let you die." He said seriously as she smiled at his sentiment and he held her hand. Alayna sighed loudly as she looked at Crowley with raised eyebrows,

"So why did you choose me, over my soul?" She asked curiously as he looked over at her with a slight smile,

"Because, Darling, you're way more important to me than your soul." He said sincerely as a smile came across her lips,

"I never thought you'd deny a soul." She said with a smile while pointing at him and he chuckled as he kissed her forehead,

"Only yours, Dear." He said as she closed her eyes and hugged Crowley hard and he hugged her back.

"Oh No." Crowley said with a sigh as he buried his head into the pillow and Alayna looked over at him confused.

"Oh no what?" She asked confused as he sighed loudly again and uncovered himself getting up out of bed,

"We're being summoned." He said as he shook his head and snapped clothes on himself.

"We?" She asked with an eyebrow up, "Seriously?" And he shook his head up and down as Alayna uncovered herself and got out of bed,

"Could you hook a lady up with some clothes?" She asked pointing down at herself while looking over at him as he smiled,

"Come on you don't want to go like that?" He asked friskily pointing at her nearly naked body and she shook her head pointing at him,

"No way, clothes please?" She asked folding her hands together and fake pouting and he snapped his fingers. She looked down at herself and placed her hands on her hips,

"Seriously, what is it with you and little black dresses and high heels?" She asked irritated as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms across herself as he smirked,

"You look good, Love." He said wiggling his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned around and looked at her hair in the mirror curling her lip in disgust.

"So you give me fancy clothes, but leave the sex hair?" She asked as she ran her fingers desperately through her hair trying to get rid of the knots and he just laughed.

"Vanity is a sin, Love; are you ready to go?" He asked as she rolled her eyes and walked toward him,

"Yeah I'm not too happy about this," She said pointing down at her clothes as she narrowed her eyes at him and he placed an arm around her waist tightly pulling her close to him, "Who summoned us anyways?" She asked curiously looking up at him as he smirked and took a drink.

"Your overprotective caregivers." He said as he snapped and they were all of a sudden in Bobby's study and Alayna shook her head up and down,

"Oh great." She said looking down shamefully at herself attire trying to cover her body as Crowley stared at Bobby and Dean with his eyebrows up,

"Bad timing, Boys," He said with attitude as he took a drink and Alayna let go of him and started walking away, "Where are you going, Love?" He asked inquisitively looking at her and she smirked back at him stuck in a devil's trap,

"I'm going to get real clothes to wear." She said pointing up the stairs as Bobby and Dean looked at her with a smile, "Hi guys!" She said happily with a wave as she made her way up the stairs, trying to cover herself up by pulling the short dress down. Bobby and Dean waved at her.

"What do you boys want?" Crowley asked irritated as he stared at the boys.

"Just wanted to make sure Alayna was still alive and kicking." Dean said as he crossed his arms and watched her walk up the stairs looking at her crazy hair.

"Eyes off my prize." Crowley said pointing at Dean as Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at Crowley.

Crowley rolled his eyes and scoffed at Dean's previous statement, "And you seriously think I would lay a hand on her?" He asked taking another drink as he peered at Bobby and Dean, "I mean I would lay a hand on her, but never hurt her." He said with a chuckled and a wink as Dean crinkled his face in disgust.

"Gross, Crowley, let's not go there." He said shaking his head back and forth.

"Look, we just wanted to make sure that she was ok," Bobby said looking between a disgusted Dean and a smirking Crowley. Bobby narrowed his eyes at Crowley and crossed his arms,

"What kind of deal did you make her anyways?" Bobby asked staring at Crowley as Crowley rolled his eyes,

"That's none of your business, Mate," He said pointing at Bobby, "Just be glad she's alive and well." He said with shrug and a smirk as he took another drink.

"If you took her soul hostage," Dean said pointing at Crowley in a rage, "Then I'll kill you myself." He said as Crowley chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm shaking in my boots, human." Crowley said as he shook his head and took another drink.

Meanwhile in Alayna's bedroom she was quickly pulling a pair of comfortable jeans on and a t-shirt over her head. She gracefully walked in front of the mirror and looked herself over with a smile. She finally felt happy for the first time in a year and a half and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"So you're Alayna? You're the girl who holds the future?" Alayna's whole body jumped as her eyes went wide and she turned around and saw a woman with long brown hair standing on the opposite side of her room. Alayna shook her head back and forth still staring at the woman,

"I'm not Alayna," She said lying as she was waving her arms frantically; "You've got the wrong girl." She said trying to be loud so the boys downstairs would hear her.

The woman smiled and took a step closer to Alayna and shook her head while pointing at her, "See I know for a fact that you are Alayna, because we've been watching you," She said as she now appeared behind Alayna putting her hand forcefully around Alayna's mouth and covering it.

"You know the whole world wants you right? Every creature, every demon, every angel, because you're big news around here." The woman said into Alayna's ear as Alayna began to breathe heavily, "And now I've got you and you're coming with me." She said with a chuckle as she tightened her hand over Alayna's mouth. Alayna began to kick like crazy stomping on the floor like a mad woman as the woman held the rest of Alayna's body against hers.

"They won't be able to hear you, Alayna," She said confidently with a laugh, "The angels can't wait to meet you and you know what they want, don't you?" She said as Alayna shifted her eyes and looked into the woman's blue eyes and shook her head back and forth,

"They want all the information that you have stored in your head," The woman said bringing an angel blade to the side of Alayna's face and pushed it in a little as Alayna let out a muffled scream, "Raphael is especially eager to get his hands on you." She said as Alayna's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically back and forth trying to rip the woman's hand off of her mouth.

"Hold on, Boys, do you hear that?" Crowley asked seriously while putting a finger up in the air as he started to sniff the air and looked toward the stairs,

"Let me out of this now." He said furiously pointing down at the ground as his face turned red and Bobby and Dean gave him a confused look,

"Why should we?" Dean asked as he nodded his head toward Crowley and Crowley curled his lip,

"Because, you bloody Idiot, there's an angel upstairs and it's not very friendly!" He yelled through a growl as Dean raised his eyebrows and took off up the stairs frantically. Bobby eyed Crowley carefully as he let him out of the devil's trap and Crowley instantly transported himself upstairs.

"You let her go now!" Crowley yelled pointing at the angel irately as Dean burst into the room dramatically looking frantically at Alayna being held hostage by this mysterious angel. The angel smirked and looked at Crowley while holding Alayna against her body tight.

"So is this how you get your rocks off? This is your new play thing?" The angel asked as she looked down at Alayna and started backing up toward the wall holding onto Alayna as tight as she could, "Don't worry we won't hurt her too much, but she's not yours anymore." She said with a chuckle nodding at Crowley as Alayna eyed Crowley pleadingly, "She's Raphael's now." And with that she disappeared with Alayna in her arms.

"What the hell?" Dean asked throwing his arms out as Crowley ran his hands through his hair and let out a growl.

"I'm going to rip Raphael a new one!" Crowley yelled into the air furiously as Dean stared at him,

"Call your precious feathered friend Castiel." Crowley pointed at Dean furiously as Dean huffed and started praying for him to come.

"Castiel, Castiel, we need you." Dean said aloud as his eyes were slightly closed and his hands were folded. He suddenly heard a flapping of wings and turned around to see Castiel standing slightly behind him. Castiel tilted his head and looked at Crowley in the corner and looked at Dean,

"What's he doing here?" He asked nodding toward Crowley and Dean sighed,

"That's not important right now," Dean said turning to stand in front of Castiel, "Alayna has been taken by an angel and taken to someone named Raphael." Dean said as Castiel shifted his eyes to the floor nervously and nodded,

"We will find her as quickly as possible." Castiel said confidently to Dean as Crowley began pacing around the room growling in anger.

"We bloody well better find her," Crowley said pointing at Castiel as he eyed Crowley intensely, "Have you heard anything about Alayna lately on your angel radio?"

Castiel shook his head back and forth and tilted his head again, "Nothing that pertains to Alayna, but I will keep my ears open." Castiel said reassuringly as Crowley sighed loudly,

"We just need to find her," Crowley said staring back at Castiel and Dean pleadingly, "She's more important to me than anything and if those dicks think they can just take her like that, they've got another thing coming."

Castiel looked over at Dean confused at what Crowley just said and Dean smiled,

"Don't look so confused, Cas, he's in love," Dean said pointing toward Crowley as he grumbled in the corner, "So get to it, Cas, find Alayna." Dean said patting Cas on the back as Cas still confused nodded lightly and disappeared from the room.

**Thanks again for all your reviews and follows I appreciate them so much! I hope you're still enjoying this! **


	17. Finding Alayna

"Did he?!" A voice yelled at Alayna as she hung her head in defeat. She shook her head back and forth while trying to open her eyes and see through the duct tape that was over them,

"I don't know he must have!" She yelled back as her hair was pulled back and she felt a hand grip her face tightly,

"Then you will just have to verbally tell us how everything ends," The voice spat as Alayna sighed and shook her head.

"No, you can find out all by yourself like everyone else!" She yelled back aggressively as the man slapped her across the face and she whimpered in pain.

"How dare he block everything from our eyes?" The man said as he pushed his hand into Alayna's head one last time trying to read the future, but got nothing.

"You're angels; don't you know this future crap anyways?" Alayna asked bravely as she hung her head again and she heard him laugh,

"Some, but nothing like you," He said as he walked around the chair Alayna was tied to and pulled her hair once more forcing her head to hit the back of the chair hard. She winced in pain as he leaned down close to her ear, "You know everything up until 2013; you're a wealth of information for us." He said as he released her hair and threw her head forward.

"Raphael wants to know how this civil war Castiel waged on him is going to end and much more." He said walking in circles around Alayna as she sighed,

"I don't remember anything, you angel dick." She spat confidently as the angel punched her in the face once more and she began to breath heavy as her head lay to the side.

"Fine," The angel said with a chuckle, "Then you can sit in here and think about the future for a few hours or maybe a few days. Then you'll be ready to talk. And just so you know Raphael may make an appearance to partake in his own torture of you." The angel said pulling more duct tape off the roll and placing it over her mouth and it disappeared leaving Alayna alone, tied to a chair, unable to see and unable to scream.

"Have you heard from Castiel?" Crowley growled impatiently as he paced around Bobby's study and Dean shook his head,

"Not yet," He said as he stared at Crowley walking around nervously and he sighed, "She'll be ok, we'll find her." Dean said comfortingly as Crowley just stared at him and nodded putting a finger into the air,

"I'll be right back, Boys, I have an idea." Crowley said as he disappeared and reappeared in Alayna's room and sat on her bed. He took a deep breath and began to chant something focusing on Alayna's image trying to break into her head.

"Alayna." He said simply in his mind and Alayna moved her head around as she sat in her chair and tried to speak.

"Alayna, I'm in your head." Crowley said as Alayna sighed while feeling a slight headache coming on,

"I'm here." Alayna said weakly to him in her head as he sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Alayna, can you open your eyes and let me see where you are?" He asked her as she shook her head back and forth,

"I can't open my eyes," She said as she rested her head on the back of the chair, "They were so kind they duct taped them closed for me." She said sarcastically as he smiled,

"I'm glad to see you still have your humor." He said with a chuckle, "Alayna, do you know why they took you or maybe where because I can't feel where you are?" He asked with worry figuring he knew the answer as she sighed,

"Why do you think?" She asked with attitude, "They want everything I know, because apparently they can't figure it out for themselves" She said angrily pounding her fist into the arm of the chair, "They keep trying to read my mind and force me to tell them, but somebody put a big wall up so no one can read it. And no I have no idea where they took me." She said spitefully.

"I'm working on finding you, Love, just hang on." He said seriously, "And I'm sorry, I thought I'd be protecting you by putting that wall up." He said sincerely as she sighed trying to let all the anger inside of her go.

"I know, Dear, thank you for protecting me." She said as she sighed, "I'm trying to hang in there as best I can and thank you I'm so glad to hear your voice, it's so reassuring and comforting." She said as she felt a lump in her throat and tears were starting to pool in her eyes. It was nice having someone to talk to that wasn't yelling at her and demanding answers.

He smiled, "It's nice to hear from you too. I've got a plan to get you back to me, but for now I must go, Love, keep your strength up." He said reluctantly not wanting to break his connection with her, but he knew if he had any chance at saving her he would have to go.

"If I never got a chance to tell you, Crowley," She said hoping he was still there, "I sincerely love you." She said still leaning her head against the chair hoping he would answer back.

"Alayna, My Dear, I love you too. Now keep your head up." He said as he got up from her bed and hesitantly broke his connection with her. He quickly walked down stairs and looked at Bobby and Dean as they stared at him.

"See you Lads later," He said with a wave, "And if you or Castiel finds anything on Alayna, you had better summon me." He said pointing at them now as they nodded in agreement and he quickly disappeared.

He reappeared in a room and leaned his body against a shelf while looking down at his fingers,

"Samuel." He said calmly looking at the bald man sitting at his desk, "I've got a job for you." He said as Samuel looked back at him with his mouth open with surprise and he sighed as he got up,

"Ok, what's the job?" He asked curiously as he stood up crossing his arms across his body and Crowley started pacing around the room.

"Someone very important to me," He said eying Samuel as he walked circles around him "Has been taken by the angels. I need you to track down any leads you may have." He said pointing at him with his eyebrows up as Samuel nodded his head.

"Ok and who exactly am I looking for?" He asked as Crowley smiled,

"Her name is Alayna Stewart; ask Sam about her, he'll tell you." He said pointing at him as Samuel nodded his head,

"Ok I'll keep an eye out and I'll talk to Sam about it." Samuel said as Crowley nodded and waved,

"Good then we will be in touch." Crowley said as he could feel himself being summoned. He quickly disappeared and reappeared in Bobby's study in a flash. Castiel looked at Crowley with a straight face and nodded his head with a greeting.

"Crowley." He said simply as Crowley raised his eyebrows,

"Castiel." He said back, "Any news?" He asked Castiel as he waved an arm and Castiel nodded his head,

"Yes there has been some hushed talk about her." Castiel said as Crowley rolled his eyes in frustration,

"Care to elaborate?" He asked as Castiel nodded his head,

"Yes, there has been some talk about a warehouse on the outskirts of a small town in the Midwest." Castiel said as Crowley sighed,

"Then let's go." Crowley said stepping forward as him and Castiel disappeared together and landed in front of a small warehouse out in the middle of a grassy field.

"This is where she is supposed to be." Castiel said pointing at the building as Crowley nodded as he intensely stared at the metal walls examining them.

"Yes it appears this is where she is, but it doesn't look like either of us is getting in any time soon," He said pointing up at the wall as Castiel squinted and saw all the anti- angel and anti-demon symbols on the side of the building. This meant that everything, but humans was banned from entering the building.

"It appears they are very powerful angels," Castiel said looking at Crowley with a straight face, "They must be able to change the symbols as they come and go." Castiel said as Crowley sighed looking at the symbols.

"Well we should go back to Dean and start a plan," Castiel said looking over at Crowley, "Since neither of us will be able to get in." Crowley shook his head back and forth,

"Let's leave Squirrel out of this," He said looking at Castiel with his eyebrows up, "I've got a better idea." He said as he grabbed onto Castiel and then they both appeared in Samuel's office.

"Samuel, get the clan ready we have found Alayna and you are getting ready to retrieve her," He said as Samuel turned around again and stared at Crowley and Castiel, "Here's the address and you better hurry. I will meet you there." Crowley said with his eyebrows up as Samuel studied the address and was just standing there not doing anything.

"Get going, Baldy." Crowley yelled in frustration as Samuel shook his head and headed out the door to get everyone ready to go.

**A/N: Not a very exciting chapter, sorry! But I hope you're still enjoying! Thank again for all your awesome reviews! I can't believe I have 60 reviews, you guys are amazing! **


	18. Chapter 18

Alayna's head hung low as she slowly tried to drift off to sleep in the chair. She sighed loudly as the chains and ropes were rubbing her skin raw on her wrists and ankles. She shifted herself in the chair and was beginning to feel uncomfortable as she heard a ruckus coming from the hallway outside.

She carefully turned her head toward the noise and sighed fearfully as she heard the door burst open and she expected the worst. She hung her head low again as the footsteps got closer to her and she felt a hand on her shoulder slightly shaking her. She tensed her whole body in fear of who it might be and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Alayna?" Sam said with concern as Alayna jumped from shock and suddenly felt his hand on her cheek, "Alayna are you ok?" He asked as she shook her head up and down while breathing heavily.

"Let me get this off for you." He said placing his fingernails under the duct tape over her mouth and forcefully pulled it off in a hurry; yanking her head to the side with it.

"OUCH, Sam!" Alayna screamed loudly in pain as she was breathing heavily and licked her lips while grinding her fist into the arms of the chair, "Please get these ropes and chains off of me and hurry before they come back." Alayna begged as she moved her hands and ankles around. Sam pulled out his knife and started cutting the tight ropes from her ankles and wrists. He ran his fingers over the chains and discovered they were locked to the ground.

"Alayna, I'm going to have to bust through these chains," Sam said as he got up and started searching for a tool to break the chains. He came back with an axe and hesitantly stood over Alayna.

"Alayna, I have an axe so please don't move a muscle." Sam said sternly while standing there with the axe and sighed as he heaved it over his shoulder and started breaking the chains apart. Alayna held her breath in fear and moved her head to the side while scrunching her face up. She heard the clink of the axe hitting the chains over and over again as it was forcefully breaking them. The chains quickly fell to the ground and echoed throughout the small room.

"Alayna let me take the duct tape off your eyes before you get up." Sam said as he placed his fingernails under the duct tape and Alayna sighed heavily as she braced herself for the worst pain possible.

"Sam, we have to go now!" Samuel yelled urgently as he stabbed another angel right in the stomach while a bright light shown all around as he stood in the doorway.

Sam turned his head quickly and saw Samuel struggling and grabbed onto Alayna's arm,

"Alayna, come on we'll get the tape off after we get outside," He said as he tugged onto her arm and tried pulling her up to her feet. She let out a groan of pain and immediately fell to her knees.

"Sam, I can't walk my muscles are too weak." She winced in pain as she started to rub her upper legs. Sam sighed and scooped her up into his arms and held her close to his body.

"Just hang on, Alayna, we'll get you outside." He said comfortingly as he began to run wildly out the door of the room she was in. Alayna wrapped a tired arm around his shoulders and rested her head against him nervously waiting for them to get out of the building. She feared that Raphael could show up at any time and she knew he was a very powerful Arch Angel; and she wanted nothing to do with him because he scared the crap out of her.

Sam ran down the hallway of the building heading for the front door with Samuel on his heels as he frantically looked around for anymore angels who were trying to get Alayna back. Sam burst through the front door with Alayna in his arms as Samuel followed him out into the cool spring night.

Alayna took in a large breath taking in the fresh air as she felt Sam's body slowing down into a walk. Sam suddenly stopped and stood still as Alayna perked her ears up trying to use her hearing to tell what was going on.

"That girl is mine." She heard a stern unfamiliar voice say as Sam's grip on her got tighter as he shook his head.

"She belongs to nobody." Sam said defensively in a lower voice as she heard footsteps coming up next to Sam. Sam looked to his left and saw Castiel standing next to him in a defensive stance.

"Raphael." Castiel said now standing next to Sam with a somber expression on his face.

"Castiel, imagine seeing you here," Raphael said with a straight face, "You've come to protect this pathetic human as well?" He asked nodding his head up as he took step forward toward Alayna, Sam and Castiel.

"You have no business with her." Castiel said as he took a step forward toward Raphael and Raphael chuckled.

"I have a lot of things I want to discuss with her." Raphael said as he shrugged his shoulders, "There are a lot of things I want to know." He said as he took another step forward and Sam nodded looking over his shoulder.

"Now!" Sam yelled as Crowley took a step forward holding a lit match in his hand with a smug smile on his face and he threw it onto the ground; causing a large ring of fire to form around Raphael. Raphael sighed with a scowl as he looked down. He folded his arms across his body and shook his head back and forth in disappointment.

"This is getting old." Raphael said exhaustedly peering up at the men standing outside of it as he pointed down at the fire.

"Get used to it, Mate, you take what's mine I kill you." Crowley said through a growl as Raphael rolled his eyes.

"I can only be kept here for so long, Demon" Raphael said pointing at the ground, "And when I do get out she will be mine and next time I won't leave her on this earth for you to find." He said calmly as he looked right at Alayna still in Sam's arm as she clung onto Sam for dear life.

"Tell him he's going to die since he's so desperate for the future." Alayna weakly whispered into Sam's ear as he peered down at her with a smirk and nodded,

"You hear that, Raphael?" Sam asked as he looked back at Raphael with a smirk. Raphael widened his eyes and tilted his head,

"Tell her to repeat herself and much louder this time." He said viciously walking to the edge of fire circle. Alayna lifted her head off of Sam's shoulder and tried to look in the direction of Raphael.

"I said since you're so desperate for the future," She said yelling agitatedly as her whole body tensed up with anger, "Then you'll be dying to know that you die a horrible death!" She yelled as he chuckled.

"That's the first thing I've been able to get out of you the whole time you were here. So enlighten me, Alayna, who kills me?" He asked with a smug smile not believing her.

Alayna sighed and shook her head, "Oh, but that would ruin the surprise for you and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you die." She said through a chuckle as Raphael shook his head.

"Come on then, Gents," Crowley said as he turned his body around and started walking away, "Let's leave our new feathered friend to rot." He spat as Sam nodded while smirking at Raphael. He swiftly turned around with Alayna still in his arms and left with Samuel not far behind.

They walked a good distance as they heard frustrated screams coming from behind them as Raphael desperately tried calling for someone to save him.

"So does he really die?" Castiel asked seriously as Alayna shook her head up and down,

"Yes and you'll never guess who kills him." She said with a smirk as Castiel tilted his head while they continued to walk.

"Who?" Castiel asked seriously as Alayna sighed and smiled,

"It's you, you dummy." She said as he nodded his head and smiled a little,

"That's what I was hoping for." Castiel said proudly as Sam came to a halt and turned his body toward Crowley as he eagerly held out his hands.

"Alright here she is." Sam said with a sigh as Alayna took her arm from around Sam's neck and fell into Crowley's open arms. She snuggled her head into his shoulder comfortably as he held tightly onto her.

"Until next time, Lads," Crowley said with a nod, "And we'll be in touch." He said pointing at Samuel as Sam gave him a confused look and looked back at Samuel. Crowley swiftly disappeared with Alayna in his arms and reappeared in the bedroom at his home.

"Alayna." Crowley said with relief as he held onto her body tightly and sat on the edge of the bed. He carefully spread his legs while scooting back onto the bed and placed her body in front of his.

"Alayna, I'm going to take the tape off of your eyes," He said bringing her head back and resting it on his shoulder to get a better look. She sighed nervously as she placed her hands on his upper legs.

"Just do it quickly." She said as she scrunched her face up in anticipation of the pain. Crowley carefully put his fingernails under the edge of the tape that sat on her temple and started peeling it back.

"Oh God." Alayna said softly as her jaw fell open from the pain and she began to breathe heavily as Crowley was about half way through. "Oh my God that hurts so flipping bad!" She yelled loudly as her teeth were clenched together and she winced in pain as she accidently dug her fingernails into Crowley's leg.

"And so does that, Love." Crowley said as he curled his lip from the pain as he was trying to steady his hand. He finally pulled the rest of tape off of her face and he quickly set the tape down onto the bed. He quickly wrapped his arms around Alayna as her eyes remained closed and she got her heavy breathes under control.

"It hurts to bad to open them." She said softly while trying to force her upper eyelids to open. Crowley looked down with concern at the red lines that were sketched into the skin around her eyes. He ran his fingers softly over the bruises on her cheek bones and eyes from the repeated punches she had endured.

"Just give them time, Alayna; you'll be able to open them soon." He said as he softly kissed her forehead. She smiled softly as her forehead rested again his face.

"I'm so glad to be here." She said sincerely happily as he smiled,

"I'm happy you're here too," He said as he carefully dragged her onto the bed and they lay down next to each other, "I don't want you to ever leave again it is just too unsafe." He said as she smiled and nodded her head in agreement,

"You got that right," She said with a chuckle as he ran his fingers through her sweaty hair.

"I need that Enochian crap that Castiel put onto Sam and Dean's rib cage and then I need to get that damn tattoo still." She said nuzzling her head into the pillow,

"Then I can't get possessed and then the stupid angels can't find me!" She said as he chuckled,

"I can do all of that for you." He said pulling her close to him as he hung onto her tightly,

"I'm just glad you're finally safe with me." He said as she smiled and nodded in agreement,

"You're going to get tired of me," She said moving her head a little with a smile, "Because I'm too scared to leave your side." She said as he grabbed onto her hand,

"I don't think I could ever get tired of you." He said kissing her forehead lovingly and she scoffed,

"Oh, My Dear, you obviously don't know how obnoxious I can be." She said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes,

"Well then we're perfect for each other," He said with a chuckle, "Because I know how to be a real pain in the ass." She nodded her head playfully.

"Mmhmm." She said with a huge grin as he shook his head and rolled his eyes,

"You weren't supposed to agree, Darling." He said laying his head down onto a pillow as she laughed and then let out a yawn.

"It feels so good to be lying in a bed," She said as he ran his fingers through her hair again, "I think I might just fall asleep." She said with another yawn as Crowley nodded his head.

"Then go to sleep, Love, I'll be here."

"Good." She said with a heavy breath and slowly drifted off to sleep as he lay by her side.

Castiel popped back into Bobby's study as Bobby and Dean looked very anxious.

"It's about damn time, Cas!" Dean yelled agitatedly while throwing his arms in the air.

"Did you get her back?" Bobby asked staring at the angel as the angel nodded his head,

"Yes she is safe with Crowley." He said staring at the boys as Dean rolled his eyes,

"Safe and Crowley should never be used in the same sentence." He said as Castiel looked to the floor and Bobby nodded his head in agreement.

"Is she ok? They didn't hurt her did they?" Dean asked folding his arms across his chest staring at Cas intensely,

"No, they didn't hurt her too bad." Castiel said as he shifted his weight and Dean nodded.

"Well good, now I can go back home." He said as he put his jacket on and nodded to Bobby.

"If you ever need me again, Bobby, I'm just a phone call away." He said pointing at him as he pulled him into a hug.

"Good spending time with you, Boy." Bobby said as he lightly patted Dean on the back and then they pulled away.

"Same for you too, Castiel," Dean said pointing at him, "Don't ever be afraid to come by." He said as Castiel nodded his head in acknowledgement and looked at Dean in the eyes.

"I will come by soon then." He said as a slight smirk pulled at his lips and with a wave Castiel disappeared.

"He is just awful at goodbyes." Dean muttered to himself as he waved to Bobby and headed out to his Impala.

**A/N: Ah Alayna is finally safe again hurray! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and follows and favorites! I love them! =) You guys rock!**


	19. Crowley Explains Love

Crowley slowly got out of bed giving Alayna one last kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room to get a drink. He shut the bedroom door behind him quietly as he slowly sauntered into the kitchen. He carefully got his usual scotch down from the cabinet and poured it into a small glass that was sitting on the counter. He picked it up and quickly took a large gulp.

"Crowley." He lifted his eyes to see Castiel standing uncomfortably in front of him and he nodded a greeting.

"Ah well hello, Partner, fancy seeing you here," Crowley said as he took the glass from his lips and slowly placed it onto the counter, "What can I do for you on this fine evening?" Crowley asked sarcastically as he picked up his glass and started walking into the living room that was connected to the kitchen.

Castiel cautiously followed behind him as Crowley sat on the couch and put his feet up on the footstool.

"Sit down, Castiel." Crowley barked with authority tired of seeing Castiel looking so lost and uncomfortable. He was pointing to the other end of the couch as Castiel looked at it and reluctantly sat down.

"Crowley," He said again tilting his head while looking over at Crowley who had his eyebrows up, "Do you think she'll ever tell you how to get into Purgatory?" He asked getting right to the point.

Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes not really wanting to answer, "Yes eventually," He said eyeing Castiel while taking another drink, "I don't honestly know if she remembers."

"And do you really love her?" Castiel asked bluntly as Crowley looked back at him not really wanting to seem weak, but he knew he couldn't deny his true feelings. Crowley just silently nodded his head up and down,

"Crowley, that wasn't part of the plan. You were supposed to get all the information you could out of her. We said no matter what it takes, we are running out of time." Castiel said as he furrowed his eyebrows and Crowley rolled his eyes,

"Look, Castiel, plans change and I know you will never understand this odd feeling of love," He said narrowing his eyes and pointing at him, "But I do love her and care for her. I could never torture her for information, so don't you even think about it." He said sternly as Castiel just gave him a weird look and still looked confused and he sighed,

"Castiel, is this why you came here tonight? Did you come to interrogate me about my extracurricular activities with Alayna?" He asked with exhaustion while taking another drink and Castiel shook his head,

"Yes, partly," He said resting his hands on his knees and looking back at Crowley, "I just wanted to make sure our plans were coming along. Raphael is gaining more support from the other angels and,"

"Yes, yes, you impatient, Twit," Crowley said cutting Castiel off, "I've got Samuel started on tracking down every Alpha you can imagine and after I get done with them, we'll have all the answers we need." He said confidently as Castiel nodded his head.

"At least ask her about purgatory?" Castiel asked impatiently as Crowley took a deep breathe trying to not lose his temper.

"Christ, Castiel, I will ask her but don't expect much," He said taking another drink finishing off the glass and licked his lips, "Now do me a favor." Crowley said as he stared at him and Castiel nodded,

"Give Alayna that Enochian crap you carved into Moose and Squirrel. I don't want her getting frigging kidnapped by your kind again." He said as Castiel disappeared for a minute and Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers filling up his glass again.

"It is done," Castiel said simply while sitting in the same spot on the couch that he was and still looked confused,

"Christ, Castiel, you look like lost and confused puppy dog," Crowley said getting irritated, "Ask the real question plaguing your innocent little mind." He said staring at Castiel as he cocked his head to the side.

"What's it like?" Castiel asked looking at Crowley as he raised his eyebrows at Castiel, "What's it like to feel love?" Castiel asked curiously as Crowley chuckled,

"You're seriously coming to me, a demon, for love advice?" Crowley asked flabbergasted with a wide grin while pointing his own chest, "Why don't you ask your sexually obsessed pet Dean." He said taking a drink through a heavy chuckle.

"Dean doesn't know love like this," Castiel said with a sigh, "And you obviously do." He said nodding at Crowley and Crowley sighed staring at Castiel.

"Look, Castiel, I'll tell you this once" He said holding up one finger from the hand that was wrapped around his glass, "and I honestly am perplexed as to why I'm even saying this to you," He paused for a second thinking about it and continued with, "Love is actually enjoying the company of another human being or whatever species you're into." Crowley said with a shrug and a wink,

"Love is caring for someone so deeply that you'll do anything to protect and ensure their safety. Love is a fickle and scary thing, my feathered friend," Crowley said taking another drink and nodding at Castiel, "it's a weird feeling in your stomach among other body parts." Crowley said with his eyebrows up as he moved his free arm around over his body and he stared at Castiel.

"So does that answer your burning love question?" Crowley asked as Castiel nodded his head and stared at a wall ahead of him.

"Yes, I think so." He said as Crowley rolled his eyes,

"Now leave my home you, Twit, while I prepare the Campbell clan for an assignment." Crowley said waving a hand and Castiel stood up and vanished before his eyes.

Crowley slowly got up from the couch still clutching his drink and made his way back to the bedroom. He quietly opened the door and made his way to the bed to check on Alayna. He peered down and gave her a soft smile as she still lay sleeping in the same position he had left her in. He felt so much more secure now that the angel's couldn't find her and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He slowly made his way out of the room again and prepared a hex bag for Alayna's safety; this was to completely wipe her off any demons radar. He made his way back into the room and placed the hex bag on the dresser next to Alayna and smiled lovingly at her.

"I don't know what you do to me, you foolish girl," He said as he placed a hand through her messy hair and moved it out of her face, "But for some reason I can't see me existing without you." He said as he shook his head back and forth feeling bewildered and walked over the recliner sitting in the room and sat down to relax.

Alayna sighed straining to open her eyes as the bright morning light peeked through the blinds. She slammed her hands over her eyes and started rubbing them intensely because the light hurt them so bad. She groaned in irritation as she placed a pillow over her face and sighed.

"This sucks." She said quietly to herself while throwing her arms over the top of the pillow. She heard some rustling in the corner and heavy footsteps coming to the side of the bed.

"Still can't open them, Love?" Crowley asked sitting on the bed next to her as she shook her head under the pillow.

"The sun burns them." She said with a muffled voice and she heard him snap his fingers.

"Try to open them now." He said confidently as she sighed and hesitantly took the pillow off her head. She could tell through her eyelids that the room was now completely pitch dark and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she sat up in the bed and carefully flicked her eyes open while looking at Crowley's shadow sitting next to her while his eyebrows were up.

"There are those beautiful blue eyes I love to see." He said with a smirk as she smiled at him. She playfully pushed her shoulder lightly into him, knocking him over a little bit.

"It's nice to finally see again after being blinded for 3 days." She said with a smile while looking over at him as he looked into her eyes. He swiftly snapped his fingers turning a lamp on in the corner of the room. She squinted her eyes a little, but got use to the light.

"How do my eyelashes and eyebrows look?" She asked seriously as she brought her hand up to her eyebrows and started running her fingers on top of them; while thinking about the duct tape being ripped off her face. "I think they're gone." She muttered in disgust as he examined them.

"Nothing I can't fix." He said with a smile and ran his fingers lightly over her face fixing any damage that she might have. She brought her hand up to her face and ran her fingers through her now full eyebrows and smiled,

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this." She said as he chuckled,

"What having someone to fix everything?" He asked as she shook her head 'Yes' and looked at the ground.

"Alayna, can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly as she smiled a little,

"Depends what's the question?" She said bringing her head up and looking into his eyes.

"Alayna," He said as he took a sigh not really wanting to ask her, "How do I get into purgatory?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't." She said pointing at him as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean I don't?" He asked kind of irritated as she sighed and stared at the wall in front of her.

"He betrays you in the end," She said with a sigh as she turned to look into his angry eyes, "He tells you to flee or die and well you obviously flee. Then he takes all the souls that you two were supposed to split and thinks he's God. You were going to team up with Raphael offering him the same deal as Castiel, but in the end you flee and Raphael dies."

"You have to find a purgatory monster that walks on the earth and take its blood to open it." She said as he nodded his head after listening to her intensely.

"Where do I find this monster?" He asked satisfied with her response and she shrugs her shoulders,

"She's just some woman that never ages, but I can't remember her name." She said as he wrapped an arm around her and unexpectedly pulled her in for a long hug. She pulled out of the hug and looked at him with a smirk and furrowed eyebrows,

"What was that for?" She asked as he smiled brightly,

"You finally trust me enough to give me that kind of information." She chuckled and pointed at him,

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I just don't want Castiel to bring those stupid ass Leviathans on earth, because they seriously suck Dick." She said making a joke and laughing at herself and he gave her a confused look.

"A Levia-what?" He asked as she nodded her head with a smile on her face,

"Just make sure you win rather than Castiel." She said putting a hand onto his shoulder and he nodded,

"Noted." He said simply as he was internally gleaming with joy that she had divulged something so important to him. He finally knew that she trusted him with her whole heart.

"Anything else juicy you want to tell me?" He asked curiously as she rolled her eyes,

"When the right time comes or when I can remember." She said as she poked him and got out of the bed.

"Oh I meant to tell you, Love, Castiel stopped by last night and so kindly gave you the enochian on your ribs." Alayna smiled brightly,

"That's awesome," She said excitedly and began looking down at the dresser, "And I suspect this is to keep the demons away from me?" She asked as he nodded confirming what she said.

"So now you're safe, Love, safe from everything that wants to harm you." He said as she sighed a breath of relief and relaxed her body.

"Good now I can start to relax in this crazy Supernatural world." She said as Crowley got up from the bed and stood by her.

"Yes and now unfortunately I have some work to attend to." He said as he placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "And that means, Darling, I'm going to have to leave for a little while," She smiled and looked up at him and kissed him on the lips,

"That's alright, I'm sure you're one super busy demon," She said as he smiled and kissed her, "Just make me a deal?" She asked as he put an eyebrow up,

"What kind of deal, Darling?" He asked intrigued.

She sighed and looked into his eyes, "I know your job is stressful," She said hesitantly, "Just don't come home and take it out on me, please?" She ask as he chuckled,

"I could think of some very healthy ways we could relieve my stress, Darling," He said as he started rubbing her back lightly. She smiled at his suggestion and shook her head,

"Well yes there's that," She said with a silly grin, "I just don't want to be yelled at when you get home, I've already been through that and it sucked a lot." She said sadly as she took her gaze away from his and he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll try my best, Alayna, but you have to remember," He said as their gaze reconnected, "I'm still a demon and I can be very dangerous." He said as she rolled her eyes,

"Believe me I know what you're capable of, I've watched you for 4 seasons or so." She said as he sighed,

"I will never hurt you." He said assuredly as she nodded,

"I'll keep that in mind." She said as he slowly backed away from their embrace and waved his hand. She watched as he disappeared into thin air and she was left alone.

"Samuel!" Crowley growled as he appeared outside of his black van, "Did you catch something good?" He asked inquisitively as Samuel smiled and opened the back of the van to reveal a squirming monster with a black bag over its head.

"Excellent." Crowley said as he stood there and watched as his crew took the monster inside and he closely followed. Alayna's words of warning about Castiel rang through his head the whole time he was torturing the monster.

**A/N: And yes the duct tape would probably rip her poor eyebrows off lol so I took your advice and it got written into the chapter. Thanks for reading again!**


	20. Dean finds Sam

Alayna stood in the kitchen of the house she now shared with Crowley cleaning the counter tops. She was humming to herself and suddenly felt the vibration of her phone ringing in her dress pocket.

"Hello?" She asked as she finished cleaning.

"Alayna, its Bobby." She smiled joyfully

"Bobby, it's so good to hear your voice, it's been too long." She exclaimed while walking into the living room and sat down on the couch. It had been a few months since she had heard or seen Bobby.

"Alayna, shits about to hit the fan." He said bluntly as he took a drink from his cup and paced around his study nervously. Alayna frowned and shook her head,

"Oh no, what's going on?" She asked with concern as she sat forward.

"It's Dean, he is on his way here with Sam." Bobby said as he gulped the rest of his drink.

"Oh no, he's going to be seriously pissed." Alayna said shaking her head,

"That's why I need you here to back me and Sam up." Bobby said seriously.

"Ok, Bobby, I'll be there in a few," She said standing up from the chair, "Maybe I can get Crowley to snap me there quickly. How far out are they from you?" She asked as he sighed,

"A few hours maybe, I'm not really sure." Bobby said almost panicking and Alayna sighed,

"I'll try to get there as quickly as possible, but I might have to drive, but I'll be there I promise." She said as she hung up the phone with Bobby and sighed as she got up from the couch. She really didn't want to disturb Crowley in his office, but she had to tell him she was leaving. Two days ago Crowley basically locked himself in his office and hadn't been out. He had been going in between his office at home and his office in Hell and Alayna had been left to her own devices in the house.

She slowly walked in front of the door to his office and sighed loudly as she carried his favorite drink in her hand. She lightly knocked closing her eyes,

"BUSY!" He yelled loudly in agitation as she rested her head against the door with her eyes closed. She reached down and turned the handle and opened the door. She rested her body against the door frame as Crowley stared down at his desk. His hair was disheveled and his face showed signs of deep frustration.

"Crowley." She said softly as he sighed with frustration.

"I'm very busy, Alayna, now please get out and leave me alone!" He yelled not even looking at her and she rolled her eyes and shut the door while still standing in the hallway.

"I'm leaving to go to Bobby's, you bastard," She said through the door expecting him to say something to her, "And I'm taking your car!" She said loudly in protest to him as she stomped down the hallway and placed his cup half full with the drink she poured for him on the counter. She walked around looking for a piece of paper and a pen and began writing him a letter.

"Dear Satan," She wrote as she chuckled softly to herself thinking about how much he hates it when she calls him that. She only calls him that to irritated him and she knows it bothers him.

"I've gone to Bobby's he needs help with some things. When you've decided you actually want to see me rather than the inside of your office then you can come and find me. Oh and by the way I had to take your car. Have a wonderful few days without me, because I'm pretty sure you won't even notice I'm gone." She wrote spitefully as she began to write again,

"With Love, Alayna." She finished it as she rolled her eyes and placed the note on the counter. She placed the glass she poured for him on top of the note and started walking to her room.

She pulled a small bag out from the closet and started to fill it up with some extra clothes and the hex bag Crowley had made for her. She finally stuffed it full of everything she would need and slung it over her shoulder as she strutted to the counter and grabbed the keys to his car. She was slowly heading toward the front door, but hesitated for a moment looking back toward the kitchen.

"Goodbye!" She shouted loudly as her hand rested on the doorknob, but no one said anything back to her and she sighed.

"What did you expect you live with a demon?" She muttered to herself as she walked outside and hit the unlock key to the car and listened as it beeped loudly once. She feasted her eyes on the slick black BMW that was carefully parked in the driveway and smiled,

"Ah, what class he has." She said with admiration as she opened the trunk and threw her bag inside. She quickly got into the driver's seat and adjusted the seat, the mirror, and the awful music exploding out of the speakers.

"Let's get this show on the road." She said reaching down to take her high heel off so she could drive barefoot.

After four hours of nonstop driving Alayna finally pulled into Bobby's driveway and sighed with relief.

"Thank God I finally made it." She said with relief as she put her shoe back on and got out. She slowly walked up to the front door and knocked lightly.

"Bobby, it's me." She said with a smile and she heard a chuckle come from the other side as the door burst open.

"No need to knock, Kid." He said as he pulled her in for a hug and she gratefully hugged back. "Come on in." He said as she walked in and immediately sat on the couch.

"That was an awful drive." She said shaking her head back and forth, "And now I need a drink." She said with a pleading smile and Bobby smirked.

"You never change do you?" He asked as he quickly poured Alayna a drink and handed it to her eyeing her clothes, "He's really fancied you up, huh?" He asked referring to the dress and heels she was wearing as she smiled and shrugged at him,

"The dress makes me feel so pretty." She said sarcastically to him and he chuckled.

"Women I'll never understand 'em." He said as she laughed and downed her drink.

"I'm going to have to get really drunk before Dean gets here," She said handing him her glass back to him, "He's going to be royally pissed." She reiterated as Bobby nodded his head.

"I can only imagine," He said taking a seat behind his desk and slouching while taking a drink.

"So is he still treating you right?" Bobby asked like a father would and Alayna smiled,

"Yes, Dad, he's a friggin' peach to live with." She said sarcastically as Bobby shook his head and smiled.

"Just don't let him hurt you, Girl." He said sincerely as she rolled his eyes,

"I think I'll hurt him before he hurts me." She said raising her glass to her lips and looked out the window to see two cars pull in.

"Oh Lord have mercy on us." Alayna muttered to herself as she looked over at Bobby with wide eyes.

"Here goes nothing." Bobby said as he got up and answered the door and was greeted by Dean.

"Nice to meet you Lisa and Ben, my house is your house; maybe you want to go upstairs? Just don't touch the decor assume it's loaded." He said as they walked up the stairs and Dean smiled at him.

"So," Dean said as he walked in and Sam's body came into view.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said with a nod as Bobby nodded back,

"Sam." He said simply as Dean looked between the two confused.

"You knew!" He said accusingly, "You knew that Sam was alive." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"And let me guess you knew too!" He said pointing angrily and at Alayna. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Of course I knew." She said with a shrug as Dean stood there stunned and crossed his arms.

"So how long have you two known?" He asked pointing to Bobby and Alayna as Bobby eyed Alayna with watchful eyes.

"Look," Bobby said with a sigh but got cut off by Dean,

"How long?" He asked impatiently while looking between Alayna and Bobby,

"The whole time," Alayna said standing up and went to refill her cup, "The whole year." She said bluntly as Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"So when you were in the hospital dying and I came here," He said pointing at her, "You knew that Sam was alive, you both knew? Why, why didn't anyone tell me?" He asked both of them as Bobby sighed heavily,

"Because, Dean, you got out! You walked away from the life, and I am so damn grateful for that!" Bobby shouted at an angry Dean as they continued to yell at each other. The fighting finally subsided and Dean knew what he had to do. Sam and Dean were getting ready to go back and fight the Djinn off and hopefully kill them for good.

"Hi, I'm Alayna," Alayna said sticking her hand out while smiling and Lisa shook her hand gratefully,

"I'm Lisa; it's very nice to meet you." She said as the woman stood in the kitchen watching as Sam and Dean quickly left to take care of their problem.

"He'll be ok, you know?" Alayna said turning back to Lisa who had a worried expression and she smiled lightly,

"I hope so, he worries me." She said as Alayna sat down at the kitchen table and gestured for her to sit with her.

"Do you want a drink?" Alayna asked pointing to the whiskey bottle on the table and Lisa shook her head,

"That might help." She laughed and Alayna poured her a quick drink.

"They've been doing this for years," Alayna said after taking a drink looking at Lisa who was still worried, "Everything will be ok." She said reassuringly nodding at Lisa. Lisa smiled at her and took a drink,

"Thanks." Lisa said looking down at the table. Lisa eventually went up the stairs and went into another spare room with Ben leaving Alayna alone in the kitchen.

Alayna walked into Bobby's study and watched him as he read through a book.

"You just gunna stand there all day?" Bobby asked peering up from the sentence he was reading and Alayna crossed her arms,

"Can I stay for a few days?" She asked as Bobby raised an eyebrow,

"Trouble in paradise, Princess?" He asked as she chuckled and rolled her eyes,

"I'm just curious how long it takes for him to realize I'm gone." She said as he shook his head,

"You always have a room here." He said sincerely as she smiled,

"Thanks," She said as she went and sat on the couch next to his desk, "You're like the father I always wanted my father to be." She said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes,

"And you're like the obnoxious daughter I never wanted, but I'm glad to have you here, Kid." He said playfully as they laughed together.

Crowley quickly exited his office at around midnight and stood in the hallway. He rubbed his eyes and sighed as the stress was mounting in his mind.

"Alayna?" He voiced loudly as he stuck his hands into his pockets. He listened for a response, but heard nothing and started toward the bedroom. He opened the door quietly and began to speak to her,

"Alayna, I'm sorry that," But he couldn't finish his sentence because there wasn't anyone in the room. He looked around in disbelief and then headed down the hallway toward the living room; where she usually sat and watched TV.

"Alayna?" He asked a little more frantically and stared into the empty living room. He sighed and looked at the kitchen counter and noticed a glass sitting there half full. He walked over to it and smiled as he picked it up and took a refreshing drink.

He peered down at the counter and noticed a note waiting for him and he sighed.

"Dear Satan," He read aloud as he rolled his eyes at the name she called him and took another drink. He quickly scanned the letter and sighed heavily.

"Oh, bloody hell," He said as he hung his head in shame, "How long have I been in that bloody office? And you had to take my car? Damnit." He muttered to himself as he finished the drink and disappeared.

He reappeared in Alayna's room at Bobby's and sighed as her sleeping form was lying in the bed covered up with a large comforter.

"This is all too familiar." He whispered to himself as he approached her.

"Alayna." He said softly as he heard a soft sigh come from her, "Alayna." He said again as he placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Go away, I'm very busy sleeping." She said hoarsely keeping her eyes closed and not moving a muscle. He sighed and started rubbing her arm lightly.

"Alayna, I'm sorry," He said as he bent his head down and kissed her cheek, "I've been very busy. Work has been piling up." He said as she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to stare at him.

"Do you know how long I've been away?" She asked him as he shrugged his shoulders, "It's been five days, Crowley." She said as she searched his face for his fallen expression.

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief, "Why did you let me sit in there for that long?" He asked seriously as she widened her eyes at him and scoffed,

"Yeah, day two I came in there and you yelled at me to leave you alone," She said staring at him giving him attitude, "So I'm pretty sure my company wasn't on the top of your to do list." She said as he nodded his head back and forth.

"I really am sorry, Love." He said as he kissed her cheek again.

"You broke our deal too." She said with a smirk as she crossed her arms and looked into his eyes.

"I see that I did." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. She quickly sat up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean I get it," she said looking at him trying to be understanding, "you're The King of Hell, you have lots of crap to do, you're a demon, but I'm a human," She said eyeing him, "I need to be at least be acknowledged every once in a while." She said with her eyebrows up giving him a little attitude and he nodded in agreement,

"Sorry, Darling, I'm still getting use to this." He said pointing to himself and then to her and she smiled,

"That's alright I have a way to get back at you, Dear." She said saucily as she scooted off the bed and he watched as she walked over to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously with his eyebrows up and she laughed.

"I thought of a new game," She said as she lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor.

"Well you've got my full attention." He said moving his head slightly eyeing her body as she had nothing on under the shirt. She slowly started to strut herself over to him and straddled him; putting a finger on his lips to silence him.

"The new game is called "The Devil can't touch"." She said with a mischievous grin and cupped his face to give him a kiss. He tried to move his hands to her waist and she pulled out of the kiss while taking his hands off of her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Devil," She said playfully, "What's the name of the game?" She asked as he rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration,

"I can't touch, seriously? What's the fun in that?" He asked as she nodded her head and hugged him tightly,

"It's not supposed to be fun for you, dear, it's call torture." She said with a chuckle as she nibbled on his ear and he groaned.

"I don't think I'm going to like this game very much, Love." He said as he placed his hands behind him on the bed and she just laughed.

After a few hours they were laying down on the bed together after having some fun and Alayna sighed,

"I suppose we should go home?" She asked as she looked over at him and his eyes were closed while she heard heavy breathing and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're sleeping? Seriously, I didn't think you slept." She asked softly as she brought the blanket over both of them and wrapped an arm around him while snuggling into his chest. She quickly closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support. I hope you're still enjoying. Reviews are awesome they inspire me to keep going, so if you're still liking this let me know =). And I promise I have something up my sleeve it'll get more exciting lol. And I try not to go word for word from the episode so hopefully It's not to repetitive. **


	21. Weekend at Bobby's

A few days later at Crowley and Alayna's house.

Alayna sat on the cold bathroom floor leaning her body against the cold tub as one of her legs was propped against the toilet. She sighed heavily as she rested her elbow on her leg and covered her eyes with her hand. Hot tears rolled down her face as she stared at the three positive tests that were hidden against her body. She heard footsteps approaching the bathroom and she shook her head back and forth.

"You're a dirty lying bastard." She said as she heard him sigh heavily,

"Normally I'd agree, but to you, Darling, I rarely lie." He said as he took a step into the bathroom placing his hands in his pockets and admired her pose as she still covered her eyes.

"You said it couldn't happen." She said still looking into her fingers as she his footsteps get closer to her.

"I said what couldn't happen, Love?" He asked curiously as he crouched beside her and pried her hand off of her eyes and noticed the tears spilling out of them. He slowly ran his fingers over her cheeks gently wiping away the massive amounts of tears running down her face. He looked into her puffy red eyes and sighed,

"What's wrong?" He asked as she looked up into his eyes and pulled the positive tests out from behind her body and shoved them into his hand. He quickly looked down at them nodding his head.

"This is what's wrong," She said as she shook her head and expected him to scream. She heard him sigh another time and felt him sit next to her as he put his arm around her. She looked up at him as he had a straight face and he didn't say a thing.

"Aren't you mad? Aren't you going to throw things? I expected things flying around the room like in the movie Poltergeist." She said in disbelief as he shook his head back and forth and looked down at the floor,

"I've known." He said as he made her lay her head on him.

"You knew and you didn't tell me? And how did you know? Oh God." She said mortified while lifting her head off of his shoulder and staring at him with a scowl.

"I can hear heartbeats, darling." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"And besides I thought humans were supposed to be happy about procreating." He said looking into her swollen eyes and watching as she shook her head back and forth.

"Not me," She said laying her head back down on his shoulder and sighed, "I'm absolutely petrified." She said as he began to rub her arms lightly.

"I think I'm more afraid than you are." He said kissing the top of her head and she sighed while lifting her head up to look at him.

"You'll be ok." He said looking down at her as more tears spilled onto her cheeks. "What are you so afraid of?" He asked as she scoffed,

"What am I afraid of? Aren't you afraid?" She asked almost in hysterics as she looked up at him shaking his head 'No', "I just can't do it, my body, it just can't." She said sadly as another tear dropped onto her face.

"It's impossible for me, something's wrong with me. I've never been able to carry a baby long enough." She said as she buried her face into his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"You've been pregnant before?" He asked looking down at her curiously and she shook her head. She slowly lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"You knew I was married before right?" She asked with raised eyebrows as he nodded his head 'Yes.' She looked down to the floor in shame and hesitantly continued,

"I, um, I," She said stuttering severely, "I just don't ever talk about this." She said sighing looking down as he reassuringly rubbed her arm,

"My husband was desperate for a baby," She said sadly, "We tried for years and it was just the one thing I couldn't give him. I guess that's how I drove him away." She said as more tears spilled onto her cheeks,

"This will be pregnancy number 4." She said with a deep sigh as he pulled her into a hug,

"Darling, you're forgetting who you're with," He said smirking while kissing her head, "I won't let anything like that happen to you." He said as she gave him a halfhearted smile.

"You're so reassuring," She said with a sigh, "But you seem to be eerily ok with this, I just don't understand. You weren't expecting this were you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously and he shook his head.

"No, not expecting this. It wasn't supposed to be possible, not with this vessel." He said with a shrug as she sighed staring down at the floor sadly thinking intensely about the situation.

"Come here." He said smoothly while lifting her body onto his body and she slowly straddled him as she laid her head onto his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.

"So I'll be ok, this thing isn't going to kill me is it?" She asked softly as he chuckled while making circles on her back.

"The child shouldn't." He said as she sighed again and lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"For an evil demon you sure can be understanding." She said with a smirk as she rested her forehead on his and he looked into her eyes while tucking her hair behind her ears. He shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on her face,

"Only for you." He said simply as he pushed his lips into hers. He moved his hand behind her head and intertwined his fingers in her hair, feverishly pushing her head further into his. She wrapped her arms his neck placing her fingers into his hair as they began to breathe heavily.

He quickly took his mouth away from her lips and began to nip at her jawline as he started to pull up her dress. She brought her hands done and began to undo his belt.

"This is what got us into this mess in the first place." Alayna breathed out heavily through a slight laugh.

"Mhmm." He groaned against her jaw line and then he suddenly stopped all movement. He quickly looked at her while putting his hands on her hands stopping her movements.

"Damnit, Alayna, get up." He growled angrily as she put her eyebrows up and gave him a confused and hurt face. He sighed pulling her dress back down for her,

"Nothing against you, Love, but stand in front of me and hang on I can't keep us here," He said as she redid his belt for him and she felt a jolt,

"For much longer." He finished his sentence with an irritated sigh as Alayna picked her head up and started looking around noticing she was in a different room.

"Singer, bad time mate seriously." He said really frustrated as Alayna slowly turned around and faced Bobby as he looked at her intensely.

"Hey, Alayna, nice to see you again." He said nodding at her while his hands were in his pockets and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Nice to see you too, Bobby." She said as she looked up and saw the devil trap that Crowley was stuck in. She slowly started to walk away and Bobby noticed her disheveled look and puffy eyes.

"You ok?" He asked with fatherly concern as he suddenly grabbed her arm and she slowly looked over at him nodding her head.

"No worries, I'm fine." She said with a reassuring smile and he nodded slowly releasing her arm and she started walking away.

"I have to use the bathroom, but I'll be back to join the party." She said with a smile as she started walking away while looking around and realized instantly what was going on. Her jaw fell open and she stomped her foot,

"Oh no!" She said aloud as the two men in the room looked at her with curiosity.

"Oh no what?" Bobby asked Alayna gruffly as she turned around to look at him and she brought her hands to her face shaking her head back and forth.

"Crap I can't believe I forgot about this." Alayna said as Bobby looked her way with a smirk.

"Does it work?" He asked as she nodded her head with her hands still on her face.

"Yes it's very affective." She said hesitantly as she took her hands off her eyes and looked at a very confused Crowley as he now held a drink.

"And before you ask," She said pointing at Crowley, "I had absolutely nothing to do with all this, I didn't tell him a thing." She said reassuringly with a pleading expression as Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"What is she going on about, Singer?" Crowley asked as Alayna sighed and took a seat in the room as Bobby moved his attention back to Crowley. Crowley took a drink while looking up and noticed the Devils trap above him. He sighed loudly,

"Don't we both know how this game ends? Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold 'em" Crowley said exhaustedly as he stared at Bobby. Alayna felt the tension in the room from a mile away and she nervously sighed.

"I'll never give up, I want my," Bobby said at the end of his rope as Crowley interrupted him quickly,

"Save you the recap. In fact I'll do the shorthand for you" He said as he points at Bobby and speaks in a mock Bobby voice, "want my soul back, idjit." Then he pointed to himself "'Fraid not." He said as he points back to Bobby and speaks in mock voice, "But I'm surly and I got a beard. Gimme! Blah, blah, blah. Homespun cornpone insult, witty retort from yours truly. The bottom line is, you get bubkes. Are we done?" Crowley asked as he eyed Bobby with irritation.

Bobby smirked and looked at Crowley intensely, "We're just getting started." Alayna looked over as Crowley's son Gavin appeared out of nowhere and was startled as her body jumped.

"Jesus I forgot about that." She muttered to herself almost falling out of her chair staring at the ghost in front of her.

Crowley eyed Gavin intensely as he spoke to Bobby about him being a bargaining chip and Bobby quickly informed him that he was not.

Bobby slowly walked toward Crowley with a smirk "I know it all now, Fergus, you may be king of the dirt bags here but, in life, you were nothing but a two-bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt."

Crowley took a drink while staring at Bobby, "Just trying to hit double digits" He said with a shrug as he winked at Alayna who smiled at him while shaking her head. Crowley reluctantly gave Bobby his soul back after talking to Sam and Dean on the phone while they were in Scotland.

"Alayna, Darling, it looks like we have somewhere to be," He said as he was released from the devil's trap and quickly walked toward her. She got up from her chair and nodded as he grabbed her arm,

"I'll be seeing you later." Crowley said angrily pointing at Singer as him and Alayna quickly disappeared and reappeared behind a tree.

Crowley pointed at her quickly while still holding onto her arm, "That's how you found out about my deal? You knew that was going to happen the whole time?" He asked angrily as she nodded her head and shrugged,

"I'm sorry," She said darting her eyes away from his angry glare, "I told you I don't remember much about this season." She said as he sighed and let go of her arm.

"We'll talk about it later," He said standing up straight, "I've got some bones to retrieve." He said as Alayna brought a hand up to her mouth and looked like she was turning a slight shade of green.

"This trip across the pond was rough, I think I've got some plants to puke on," She said as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Go get your bones." She said nodding toward Sam and Dean standing in the graveyard. Crowley sighed looking at her and turned around and walked away. Crowley quickly went to get his bones and came back to Alayna, who had just gotten sick several times,

"Let's go." He said placing an angry hand onto her arm and they reappeared at home. He hid his bones somewhere in the house and reappeared in front of Alayna as she crossed arms.

"What else would you like to inform me of, hmm?" He asked impatiently as she looked away from him.

"I can't remember," She said softly as he stared at her, "When it's about to happen I can remember the story line, but not just out of the blue." She said as she heard him huff,

"Well get to thinking," He said in a raised voice, "Because I don't want to walk into anything like that again!" He yelled with more irritation. She rolled her eyes at him as she started to walk toward the bedroom with her arms crossed. Half way down the hall way he quickly appeared in front of her causing her to run into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

He sighed heavily and held her tight to his body, "I'm sorry, Love, Bobby made me lose my head." He said as she rolled her eyes,

"I told you I would tell you everything I knew," She said looking into his eyes now, "But I have to remember it first." He sighed while still holding her and nodded his head,

"I know, Love, I trust you." He said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading still! I love all the reviews you guys send me! They're so wonderful! I've never said this in the story so I guess I should, but I don't own any of the Supernatural character's only Alayna! And thanks to supernaturalwiki for all the wonderful information they provide on their website for each episode. I use them a lot with this story! They rock. Lol.**


	22. The Fight For Purgatory

Several, Several months later:

"You remember what I told you?" Alayna asked as she looked up at Crowley as he shook his head.

"Yes, Darling," He said as he kissed her forehead, "Now just stay inside and be safe here." He said looking into her eyes as she nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere," She said with a smile, "Except to the bed I'm exhausted." She while pointing and he nodded.

"Yes, Love, let's get you into bed." He said placing an arm around her waist and helping slowly walk across the room and helped her sit on the bed.

She rolled her eyes as she tried to scoot back on the bed, but was having trouble.

"This is getting ridiculous." She muttered scooting back slowly as he chuckled at her,

"Only 7 more weeks." He said putting his hands under her arm pits and helped her scoot back onto the bed and she lay back and sighed,

"Just win." She said with a smile as she turned to her side and he nodded,

"I fully intend to." He said taking a step back, "I'll be back." He said as she settled into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Crowley quickly reappears in his lab with the blood for opening Purgatory held tightly in his hands. He started pacing around the room waiting for Castiel to arrive. He impatiently looked down at his watch and noticed that Castiel was unusually late.

"Alayna." She quickly threw her tired eyes open and saw a blurry figure standing over her.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Alayna." He said as her eyes got wider and Castiel came into clear view as he was reaching a hand down to touch her. She rolled over as fast as she could and got off the other side of the bed planting herself against the nearest wall.

"Castiel, what are you doing?" She asked affrightedly while putting her hands up defensively as he stared at her. His eyes darted to the floor as he shifted his weight back and forth,

"I know you know how this ends." Castiel said confidently as he finally brought his eyes up to meet her frightened gaze. She started shaking her head back and forth.

"No, Castiel, don't do what you're thinking of." She said keeping her hands up. He sighed loudly as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"I have to," He said in a low voice while staring at her intensely, "I have to be the one to open Purgatory and you're the perfect leverage." He said as Alayna gasped and he took her to the Lab that Crowley was at.

Crowley was facing away pouring a drink when he suddenly heard the flapping of wings enter the room. He smirked brightly overthinking his plan and spoke to Castiel,

"I was beginning to wonder about you, Partner." Crowley said pleasingly as he turned around and his gaze fell on Castiel holding Alayna against his body with his angel blade up to her throat. Crowley's eyes locked with Alayna's gaze as her breathes were becoming heavier with fear.

"Let her go, Castiel." Crowley said pointing at Castiel with anger.

"You give me the blood and she lives." He said simply as Crowley shook his head back and forth.

"I take it we are renegotiating then?" Crowley asked as he reached up and pulled the jar holding the blood off the shelf.

"Indeed we are," Castiel said seriously while walking forward with his grip still tight on Alayna, "Now give me the blood." He said as Crowley took several steps forward.

"Here's the blood," Crowley said cautiously while putting it into Castiel's hand, "Now get that God forsaken blade off her throat." He said angrily as Castiel slowly lowered the blade, but kept a hand on her. He twisted the cap off the jar and took in a large breath sniffing the contents. His eyes peered up at Crowley with a flash of anger and he threw the jar to the floor causing blood to splash everywhere. Crowley's mouth flew open as he pointed to the ground like 'What did you do?'

Alayna held her breath and closed her eyes as the glass jar met the hard floor causing the blood to splatter all over her legs and feet. Castiel promptly brought the blade back up to Alayna's neck and held it there forcefully,

"I want the real blood." He barked demandingly as Crowley growled loudly at him.

"Damnit!" He yelled as Alayna looked at him with sad eyes. She knew that no matter what happened she wouldn't be able to change the future. Crowley snapped his fingers and the real jar of blood appeared in his hand and he eyed Castiel with disdain,

"You really don't know who you can trust these days." Crowley said with gritted teeth as he handed the jar over to Castiel and Castiel smirked.

"Now that we have renegotiated the deal," Castiel said still keeping a firm grip on Alayna, "You either flee or die." He said staring down Crowley as his face began to boil with anger.

"I brought you this deal!" He yelled ferociously, "And I'm not leaving until you let go of her." He said pointing at Alayna who was still pressed up against Castiel's body. Castiel shook his head back and forth,

"She stays, you go." He said as Alayna turned her head to look at Castiel as she gasped.

"Why?" She asked as her eyebrows went up in confusion, "Why keep me here?" She asked seriously as Castiel sighed,

"I have my reasons." Castiel said still staring at a very angry Crowley.

"Just go." Alayna said quietly to Crowley as he stared at her in surprise.

"Just go? You've got to be kidding me." He yelled at her as she closed her eyes and sighed,

"Do what I told you will happen and go do it now!" She said slightly louder and he sighed,

"Fine." He said with reluctance as he stared into her eyes as tears fell onto her cheeks

"I'll be back!" He yelled before he completely disappeared.

Castiel took the blade quickly off of Alayna's neck and put it away. He held a tight grip on her arm as he started walking with her and forced her to sit in a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Alayna." Alayna just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she looked at the floor.

"Well you'll get what's coming to you." She muttered shaking her head. Castiel quickly made the sigil on the wall and began to chant the words. Alayna continued to close her eyes and began to hope that it would be over soon. She listened to him as he absorbed every last soul from Purgatory into his vessel and the portal closed.

She looked up at Castiel as his arms were open and out to his side while his eyes were closed,

"This feels amazing." Castiel said with ecstasy as he brought his arms down and looked down at Alayna as she rolled her eyes. Crowley quickly reentered the room with Raphael confidently by his side and looked down at Alayna.

"Alright, Mate, let's try this renegotiating thing again," Crowley said staring at Castiel smugly while crossing his arms. Castiel looked at Raphael while narrowing his eyes,

"Consorting with demons, I thought that was beneath you?" Castiel asked as Raphael calmly replied,

"Heard you were doing it," He said with a shrug, "So I thought I'd give it a try." He said taking his attention away from Castiel and looking at Alayna as she calmly sat in the chair with her arms crossed.

"And you even brought me a present to smite," Raphael said with a chuckle, "Hello, Alayna, it's such a pleasure to see you again." He said sarcastically as Alayna rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger in the air giving Raphael a sour face. Crowley chuckled at the sight of her and looked over at Castiel,

"So here's our new deal," Crowley said staring daggers into Castiel, "I give you Raphael to kill and you give me back Alayna." He said as Raphael jerked his head to stare at Crowley in disbelief.

"You dirty, dirty lying demon," He said shaking his head while clicking his tongue. Crowley shrugged his shoulders and looked him in the eye,

"Did you really think I would give you any of Purgatory? Seriously, after you tried to kill her?" He asked nodding his head toward Alayna. Raphael sighed,

"I didn't realize that this bag of bones seriously meant anything to you." Raphael said referring to Alayna and Crowley shook his head while looking back at Castiel,

"Now do we have a deal?" He asked as Castiel sighed and nodded in agreement as he looked up and snapped his fingers causing Raphael to explode.

"A little more warning would be nice next time there, Mate." Crowley said while wiping the blood from his face and he looked down at his suit appalled.

"I just had this cleaned as well." He said with attitude as he heard a door open at the top of the stairs. He quickly waved a hand sending Bobby and Dean tumbling down the stairs. Dean landed on a table and began to groan loudly in pain.

"We're a bit busy, Gentlemen, be with you in a moment." He said with agitation as him and Castiel were staring each other down.

"I let you have your half of the deal now release her." He said as Castiel had swiftly moved in front of Alayna and he eyed Crowley with malice.

"I have a lot of plans for you, Crowley, seeing as I am the new God." He said as Crowley rolled his eyes starting to get very agitated with Castiel's arrogance. Castiel peered back at Alayna as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"And I don't need you distracted." He said as Crowley growled loudly,

"We had a deal!" He shouted and pointed into Castiel's chest, "I brought that rotten no good piece of trash Angel for you to obliterate so I could get her back." He said pointing toward Alayna as she began to breathe heavily with fear about what Castiel was going to do to her.

"Castiel, whatever you are thinking don't do it." Dean groaned loudly on the floor as Castiel never took his gaze off of Crowley. Castiel looked up at the ceiling and an instant Devil's trap appeared over Crowley as he tried to move.

"Castiel, you little pig let me out now!" He yelled even angrier as he looked up at the ceiling and began to panic as Castiel turned around and brought Alayna to her feet.

"What have I been telling you about her?" Castiel asked as he stared at Alayna intensely.

"What are you going on about?" Crowley barked as he heaved his chest angrily, "Don't you lay a finger on her!" Crowley yelled as Castiel placed a hand onto her arm.

"I've always told you that you needed to send her back," Castiel said turning his head back to see Crowley now boiling with anger, "I've always told you that this was not her time, not her place to be." He said as he began to wave his free arm around and a bright rippling wave began to appear right next to Alayna. Alayna looked over and saw through rippling wave and her eyes got wide she saw her bedroom at her house in the other universe.

"No, Castiel, do not send me back!" She yelled frantically as he started to shove her toward the light. She began to heavily hit Castiel in the face and on his chest, but he continued to push her toward it. She knew it was inevitable he was to strong and she began to sob.

"Crowley, I love you." She said as he stared at her shaking his head back and forth, "Don't forget about me, I'll figure out how to get back!" She said through sobs as her body inched closer and closer to the hole.

"Alayna, no fight it!" He shouted frantically while stomping his foot as he felt helpless in the devils trap.

"NO!" Dean yelled starting to stand up again, "Come on Alayna fight him!" He said as he was unable to move.

"I'm trying!" She yelled as her foot suddenly slipped into the hole and it engulfed her whole body entirely sending her to her own universe. Castiel waved a hand over the hole and quickly sealed it as he looked back at Crowley.

"She and the baby would have been a terrible distraction for you," Castiel said with no emotion as Crowley crossed his arms and suddenly felt sadness, "You've gone to soft, time to step back up and become the ferocious King of Hell again. I am your new boss and I need a threat to hang over my enemies." Castiel said as Crowley was for the first time speechless and just stared Castiel down with an angry and saddened facial expression.

Alayna quickly fell through the hole and landed hard onto her bedroom floor. She stared into the darkness as the tears began to escalate down her face. She screamed into the darkness full of sadness as she realized she was all alone again. Her hands were rubbing her belly gently as the baby began to kick her hands and she cried even more. Not only was she going to be alone, but her baby was never going to know who her father truly was.

She had been in the world of Supernatural for over a year and it was the best life she had ever lived. She didn't know she could fall in love like that again, but she did and with a demon none the less. She was absolutely sure that she was going to make it back into that world, whatever it took.


	23. Welcome Back

"Alayna are you still having trouble sleeping?" Dr. Miller asked Alayna as she laughed and looked in the other direction.

"Why do you think I'm here, Dr. Miller?" She asked seriously as he sighed, "Of course I can't sleep." She said with attitude as she looked out the window.

"Well I'll give you the same prescription as before," He said staring at her as she smiled, "They did work well?" He asked as she nodded her head up and down.

"They were perfect." She said as he handed her a small piece of paper with her prescription on it and she joyfully accepted it.

"And how's Emily doing?" He asked curiously as she looked at him with an eyebrow up while shrugging,

"She's doing really well," She said with a bright smile, "She just started preschool." She said gleaming with pride as the doctor nodded.

"I'm glad you two are doing well, it's nice to see you so full of life." He said as he cocked his head, "And I'm glad you were blessed with a full life again." He said truthfully and pointed at her, "But please remember you always need to get your two year checks to make sure that cancer doesn't make an appearance again." He said seriously as she nodded her head,

"I know, Doc, I'll get retested don't worry." She said reassuringly with a smile as the doctor got up from his seat.

"You're doing so well for yourself, Alayna, keep it up." He said putting a hand on her shoulder as she nodded. "I'll see you soon." He said as he opened the exam room door and walked out. Alayna sighed as she got up from the doctor's table and grabbed her purse and grabbed her phone checking the time.

"Oh shoot Emily will be out of school in 15." She muttered to herself as she quickly exited the room and the doctor's office all together. She quickly rushed down the hallway and hit the elevator.

She finally made it out to her SUV and quickly got in while peering down at the clock.

"Crap 10 more minutes," She said turning the car on, "I have got to make it!" She said to herself as she quickly pulled out of the drive and headed down the road. She finally made it to Emily's school and pulled in right on time. She gave a sigh of relief as she looked into the distance and saw Emily patiently holding her teachers hand.

Alayna smiled at the sight and got out of the car, "Emily, over here!" She shouted while waving an arm as Emily's face lit up with glee.

"Mommy!" She shouted with an excited smile as she pulled on her teacher's arm and they started to approach Alayna. Emily's smiled softly as her hazel eyes gleamed in the sunlight and her brown hair hung past her shoulders while it bounced up and down as she skipped. Alayna reached over and took Emily's hand from the teacher's and smiled down at Emily.

"I hope today was a good day?" She asked as Emily enthusiastically shook her head 'Yes'. "Well what did you do?" She asked Emily as she buckled her into her seat.

"We finger painted, played outside, and Elizabeth pulled me hair again!" She said scrunching up her face in disgust.

"That darn Elizabeth just can't keep her hands to herself, can she?" She asked Emily as she shook her head back and forth,

"No she sure can't!" Emily said as she folded her arms across her chest. Alayna laughed at her daughter's look and couldn't help but think about Crowley. Emily reminded her a lot of Crowley she had some of the same facial expressions and even his beautiful eyes. Alayna sighed sadly as she walked around her car and got into the driver's seat.

She had spent the past four years trying her hardest to get back, but nothing worked. She researched online, she read library books, and she talked to "experts". Nothing worked for her and eventually she gave up hope that it would ever happen.

She quickly drove by the pharmacy and got her prescription filled and drove her and Emily home.

"Alright, Em, we are home my dear." Alayna said unclicking her seatbelt as Emily smiled. The both walked inside and Emily skipped up to her room to play. Alayna looked down at the all too familiar pills and smiled,

"Mama's going to get some sleep tonight!" She cheerfully said to herself going to the cupboard and pulling down a bottle of whiskey.

"Old habits die hard." She muttered to herself as she took a large drink and set the bottle onto the counter hard.

A few hours later at around 8:30 Alayna was hustling to get Emily into the bath and into bed. She quickly dressed her into some pajama's and gave her a kiss on the head,

"I love you, Emily." She said with a grin, "I'm so glad I have you." She said genuinely as Emily smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"Mommy, you're the best I'm glad I have you." She said as sincerely as Alayna smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Alright, Missy, time to get your butt to bed." Alayna said picking Emily up off the floor as Emily gave a sad face.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you in your bed?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and Alayna smiled brightly,

"I suppose and I'm guessing you want to watch," But she was cut off by Emily yelling,

"Supernatural!" She yelled with a giggle as Alayna shook her head. One night Emily caught Alayna watching reruns on TV and Emily instantly fell in love with it. She especially liked to watch season 9 for some reason and that's what she likes to fall asleep to.

"Ok." Alayna said as she sat Emily onto her bed as she pulled back the covers, "Climb in, Monkey." She said to Emily as she got under the covers. Alayna walked over to the DVD player and pressed play as the first episode came on.

"I can't believe you're four and you love this show," Alayna said looking back at Emily as she intensely watched the TV, "But at least you'll know what your father looks like." She muttered sadly as she made her way over to the bed.

"Alright, my darling, I'm going down stairs for a minute, but I'll be back." She said with a smile as she kissed the top of Emily's head as Emily nodded.

Alayna quickly walked downstairs and over to the counter where her medicine and booze was. She quickly popped the pill into her mouth and unscrewed the cap on the whiskey bottle; while throwing her head back and taking the pills down.

"Ahh!" She said after taking the refreshing drink and headed up stairs with the bottle in her hand. She walked into the room and noticed that Emily was completely passed out and she smiled to herself.

"Can't hang for even 10 minutes huh, Em?" She whispered as she pulled the covers to Emily's chin and she gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight, my little ray of sunshine." Alayna said lovingly as she lay down next to Emily taking a few more drinks from the whiskey bottle and passing out beside her.

Emily gingerly sat up in bed in the middle of the night and looked over at her mom passed out under the covers. She smiled as she looked over to the TV and saw a bright white light coming from it. She raised an eyebrow and looked back down at her mom.

"Mommy." She whispered with alarm while shaking her a little as Alayna sighed,

"Do you have to go to the bathroom, Baby?" Alayna asked hoarsely not opening her eyes and Emily knew that's how she could get her mom out of bed.

"Yes." She said as she pulled the covers off of her tiny legs still staring at the TV. Alayna slowly sat up in bed and didn't even open her eyes as she swung her feet to the floor. Emily came around and took her mother's hand as she led her closer to in front of the TV.

Emily tilted her head as she stuck her hand through the TV and looked up at her mom who was basically walking in her sleep. She didn't know how she knew to go through the TV, but it felt right to her. She felt like she belonged there and that this place was calling her name. She pulled her sluggish mom through and they landed in some grass with a thud. Alayna hit her head hard on the ground and immediately went back to sleep; whether it be the drowsiness of the medicine or the bump on her head she couldn't wake up. Emily laid her head down onto Alayna's stomach as it heaved up and down with her breathes; and she looked around at the dark world around her with a slight hint of happiness. Emily's eyes began to feel heavy as she felt her mother's arm wrap around her back and she felt at ease; and she quickly fell to sleep.

Alayna groaned as a cool breeze hit her body and she brought her hands up to her face. She vigorously rubbed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. Her hands instantly stopped doing what they were doing and she dropped a hand to feel underneath her. She threw her eyes open as she felt leaves and grass squish under her hand. Her body shot up off the ground waking Emily up instantly as Alayna looked around in a panic.

"Emily, where are we?" She asked in a panic while looking in every direction seeing nothing familiar. Her eyes were wide with fear as her heart began to pound rapidly inside her chest. Emily softly rubbed her eyes while yawning and looking up at her mom,

"The TV." She said with an innocent shrug as Alayna's expression dropped and she furrowed her eyebrows,

"What do you mean the TV?" She asked sternly while grabbing onto Emily's shoulder's frantically while looking into her eyes as Emily shrugged,

"It pulled me here," Emily said innocently, "I had to come through the TV." Alayna immediately stood up pulling Emily into her arms.

"Emily, what were we watching last night?" She asked forgetting what she had put on for her. Emily smiled and pulled her mother's face to look at her,

"Mommy, remember? It was Supernatural." She said as Alayna eyes widened.

"Season 9, Baby?" She asked as Emily nodded her head 'Yes.' Alayna began to walk through the muddy forest floor with no shoes on as she carried Emily on her hips.

"Emily, do you remember what the bunker looks like?" She asked as Emily nodded her head wildly,

"Of course I do its right over there." She said with a smile while pointing toward a door and Alayna's stomach dropped. 'If this is the beginning of season 9 that means they're all there; all the guys including Crowley.' She thought to herself.

Alayna whipped her head around and started walking toward the door Emily was pointing at her breathing was beginning to become more panicked as they slowly approached the door. She noticed the Impala sitting outside and she knew that meant they were here. She carefully put Emily onto the ground,

"Emily, I'm going to knock on the door stay behind me," She said kneeling in front of Emily and looking into her eyes, "Don't move they'll probably have guns." She said as Emily's eyes got wide,

"Sam and Dean?" She asked enthusiastically almost jumping up and down as Alayna rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yes Sam and Dean." She said with a chuckle as she stood up and turned toward the door. She took a big breath in as she knocked hard and closed her eyes.

'I really hope this isn't different, I hope they know who I am, if not I'm screwed.' She thought to herself as she heard the door knob turning and the door opened. She took a deep breath as Dean stood in front of her eyeing her suspiciously and she could tell he was holding a gun down to his side.

"Can I help you?" He asked loudly with attitude while looking her over as she clutched onto Emily's hand behind her. She sighed and looked into his eyes,

"I'm not sure if you remember me or if you even know me but," She said as his eyebrows rose up and he opened the door more as his jaw flung open with shock.


	24. Yes it's really me

Dean continued to stare her up and down as his jaw hung open. He thought it was her, but he hadn't seen her in so long. Her once short brown hair now hung well past her shoulders and she was way more slender than before. He shook his head back and forth as he stood up straight and watched as tears fell down her cheeks. He knew in that instant,

"A-Alayna? Is that you?" He asked stuttering a little with his eyebrows up and a shocked expression. Alayna smiled joyfully while looking at him as a lump grew in her throat and she nodded,

"Yes." She said as he unexpectedly threw his arms around her and Alayna began to sob quietly. "I finally made it back." She said triumphantly in a whisper as Dean's hand wrapped around her head. He quickly pulled away from the hug and put his hands onto her face looking her over.

"Is it really you?" He asked still shock as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, it's me you can do the tests if you need to." She said as she rolled her eyes and he hugged her again.

"How?" He asked while still hugging her, "How did you get back because we tried everything to get you back," He said with conviction, "We even tried to get Cas to reopen that portal he used, but he was too weak." He said as he still hung onto her tightly.

"Emily brought me back." She said simply as Dean pulled away and raised his eyebrows,

"Emily?" He asked curiously as she stood to the side and brought Emily to make her stand beside her. Emily joyfully looked up at Dean and smiled and waved.

"Son of a bitch," He said shaking his head in disbelief and pointed down at her, "That's the baby?" He asked with his eyebrows went up as Alayna nodded,

"Yes this is Emily, his baby." She said as he immediately dropped his eyes to the ground.

"I know he's here, Dean." Alayna said sadly as he picked up his eyes and met her gaze.

"Yeah, he's here." He said shortly in a Dean way while crossing his arms as Alayna sighed and nodded.

"Can we come in then?" She asked picking up her muddy feet, "I'm freezing I wasn't exactly expecting this." She said with a shrug as he nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, come on in." He said sincerely as he opened the door more and Alayna and Emily walked in first.

"Wow this place is so cool." Emily said speaking up for the first time with a bright expression as Dean laughed.

"You've got that right, Kiddo." He said as he ruffled her hair a little and smiled.

"Sam!" He yelled excitedly as it echoed through the bunker and Alayna looked back at him.

"How's he doing since the trials?" She asked as Dean eyed her almost forgetting that she knew and then shrugged,

"He's getting there, his body is still healing." He said as they started walking down the stairs of the bunker as Sam came into view at the bottom of the stairs with a confused look.

"Who are they?" He asked with concern as Alayna raised an eyebrow looking back at Dean,

"I don't know if he'll remember me," She whispered with a shrug, "I was basically only there when he didn't have a soul." She said as Dean shrugged and looked back at Sam.

"It's Alayna." He said while pointing at her as Sam stared at her stunned,

"Alayna, is it really you? But I thought Cas sent you back?" He asked with confusion while running his hands through his hair as Alayna smiled,

"He did," She said bitterly nodding, "I think I might punch him in the face when I see him." Alayna said through gritted teeth as Dean laughed at what she said.

"And who's this?" Sam asked as Alayna held tightly onto Emily's hand and she smiled up at Sam.

"I'm Emily." She said in a small voice with a huge grin on her face while extending her hand as Sam shook it and Sam suddenly remembered who the father was.

"This is his?" He asked looking up at Alayna with his eyebrows furrowed. Alayna looked to the ground and nodded slowly,

"Yes this is his." She said with a sad sigh as Sam looked at Dean not sure of what to do or what to say.

"Well come on," Sam said pointing to the table, "Let's sit down. Are you guy's hungry?" He asked as Emily nodded her head up and down and put a hand up to her mom.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." She said in a soft child voice while looking up at her mom as Alayna smiled down at her,

"We'll get you something, Sweetie." She said sweetly as Sam held out his hand,

"Come on, Emily; let's find you something good to eat." He said as she joyfully took his hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Alayna and Dean walked over to the table and sat down next to each other. Alayna had a sudden thought hit her and it began to make her sad. 'What if Crowley doesn't remember who I am?' She asked herself. 'What if he suppressed my memory? What if I was just something fun and temporary?' She kept asking herself working herself up until she looked at Dean as they sat there in silence.

"Dean, do you think he remembers me?" She asked sadly looking toward the ground.

"Alayna, I don't know, he could." He said honestly with a shrug as she looked up at him, "After you were gone he really went off the rails. He lost any of the humanity you restored in him. " He said with his eyebrows up looking into her eyes as tears fell onto her cheeks.

"I know he did bad things," She said wiping the tears off her cheeks as she looked back down to the floor, "I just need to know, because oddly enough I still love him." She said wiping more tears off of her cheeks as Dean sighed heavily at her remarks.

"Will you talk to him?" She asked boldly as Dean scrunched up his face and looked away as he hesitantly replied,

"I don't know, Alayna." She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her as more tears fell onto her face.

"I've tried desperately for four years, Dean," She said desperately while pointing a finger, "I've tried to come back and now I am. I've loved him since I left and that feeling has never gone away. I know he's a bastard, but in this world I belong to him." She said shaking her head back and forth as tears still fell. Dean sighed even more loudly as he looked back at her and nodded.

"Fine," He said with a reluctant sigh as Alayna perked up, "I'll talk to him, but seriously don't get your hopes up." He said sternly as she nodded her head. Just then Emily and Sam walked in with a bowl of cereal and Sam helped her get into a chair so she could eat.

"This is good, Sam." Emily said enthusiastically while chewing a bite while looking up at him with a grin and Sam looked down at her smiling.

"Good now eat up, Kiddo." He said ruffling her hair a little as he noticed Alayna's tear soaked face. He slowly walked over to them and looked down at Dean.

"We need to talk to Crowley." Dean said in a low voice as Sam nodded his head, "And you better come with us so you can hear what he has to say." He said pointing at Alayna as she nodded her head. She quickly walked over to Emily and gave her a kiss on the head,

"Emily, I need you to stay here ok?" She said as Emily nodded her head and took another bite of cereal,

"Ok, Mommy." She said going back to eating.

Sam and Dean quickly lead Alayna back to the dungeon room and stopped by the door,

"Just come in with us, but hide behind the shelf," Dean said pointing at her as she nodded in agreement. Dean quickly opened the door and the lights immediately came on as Alayna looked around curiously. Dean nodded his head to the left and Alayna walked over behind the shelf and sat on the floor.

"Ah, Boys, come for a chat?" Crowley asked staring at Sam and Dean as they raised their eyebrows.

"Just came to ask you a question." Sam said staring down at him with a serious face.

"I'm all tied up at the moment, come back later." He said sarcastically putting his hands up showing them his hand cuffs.

"Well we're going to ask you anyways." Dean said forcefully with attitude as he looked over at Sam unsure of how to start. Sam sighed and looked down at Crowley.

"Do you remember Alayna?" He asked as Crowley tensed in his seat and raised his eyebrows,

"Who?" He asked lying while raising his shoulders and Sam and Dean looked at each other. Alayna cringed at his comment and brought her legs to her chest as she continued to listen.

"Listen, Crowley," Dean said getting frustrated while rubbing his eyebrows, "I'm not here to play games, I just need to know if you remember Alayna or not." Dean said aggressively getting frustrated with Crowley's games. Crowley quickly shifted his eyes to the floor and his face turned red with anger.

"Don't ever mention that name to me." He said with attitude looking away from the boys, "Don't ever speak that name to me again!" He yelled loudly as it echoed through the room and Alayna jumped at his boisterous voice.

Dean looked at Sam with his eyebrows up while nodding down at Crowley, "I'd say we struck a nerve." Dean said with a smirk and was convinced that he remembered as Crowley rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Is this your new form of torture?" He asked tilting his head and narrowing his eyes while staring at Sam and Dean, "Yes let's torture poor old Crowley over something so dear to him that vanished because your stupid angel friend couldn't keep his hands off of her!" He yelled angrily as he started to breathe heavily.

Alayna now had tears falling down her face as she listened to the conversation. She wanted to walk out there so bad and throw her arms around him, but she knew she needed to wait for Sam and Dean to come back. It had been four years since she had even talked to him and she didn't know how he was going to react.

"I think we got what we need." Dean said turning around with a smirk as Sam followed and they closed the book cases together and looked over at Alayna. Dean motioned for her to follow him out of the room and they shut the door to the dungeon room.

Dean sighed heavily, "I think you got what you needed in there?" He asked as she nodded her head quickly as tears fell onto her face.

"Yes, I'd say he remembers me." She said happily with a smile as she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you ok to go in there by yourself?" Sam asked looking down at her with concern and she shrugged,

"I've been ready for this for four years." She said looking into his eyes.

"We'll stand out here; if you need anything just shout for us ok?" Dean said looking down at Alayna with concern and she shook her head. She quickly turned around and held her hand hesitantly on the doorknob and walked in softly. She walked over to the book cases and carefully opened them one by one. She took a nervous deep breath as she stood in the same room with him for the first time in almost 4 years.

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support and all the wonderful reviews! You guys are so awesome. I will warn though, that the next few chapters are going to be full of spoilers =/. I'm sorry. **


	25. Reunited and it feels so good

**A/N: Alright so I feel like a skankface because of the spoilers in the previous chapter. I didn't even think about it before I posted it so I've been sulking all day because I felt so bad, so I apologize! lol I should have put something in my last chapter. And I'm just curious have you not seen Season 9 because it hasn't aired yet or? I'm asking because I watch it online for free if anyone wants the link. Anyways thanks for the reviews you know I appreciate them! **

She sighed as she saw Crowley sitting there with his head in his hand covering his eyes while his elbow leaned on the chair's arm and she took a step forward.

"Crowley." She said softly as her heart was beating out of her chest. A lump began to form in her throat as she took a few more soft steps and he sighed,

"Go away." He said calmly not looking up at her and she sighed, "Honestly you're the worst hallucination to have right now." He said shaking his head as she raised her eyebrows.

"You hallucinate about me?" She asked curiously while she was crossing her arms as she stood there in front of him. She smirked a little thinking about him hallucinating about her, wondering what he had seen.

"Yes and you're bloody awful now go away." He said shaking his head in his hand, but never took his hand off of his eyes.

"If you would just look at me," She said taking a step closer, "Then you would realize that I am real and I am here." She said trying to convince him that she was actually there and he sighed again.

"What do you want this time?" He asked with a saddened voice, "You want to make me believe that you're coming back? Because I tried everything I could to get you back and I never found a way. " He asked as Alayna rolled her eyes in frustration and took another step forward.

"How do I make you look at me?" She asked him while tapping her foot impatiently, "How do I make you believe me?" She asked exhaustedly as he sighed.

"You can't convince me you're real, because you're not. My Alayna is never coming back." He said simply, trying desperately to keep his eyes closed.

"You're seriously the same old stubborn bastard you've always been." Alayna said a loud as he chuckled,

"Ah, that humor, that's what I miss the most." He said as she laughed a little too.

"The humor?" She asked while rolling her eyes, "You don't miss my awesome personality or maybe my sexy body?" She asked with a laugh getting lost in their conversation. He chuckled more,

"Well yes the sexy body, but nothing else." He said sarcastically still not looking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Crowley, open your eyes." She said walking around the chair to the arm he was leaning on, "Look at me." She said dropping to her knees hitting hard on the ground beneath her. She searched his face as he still held his hand over his eye and she sighed.

"Has a hallucination ever touched you?" She asked curiously as she sat next to him eagerly waiting for him to answer as he shook his head,

"You never get close enough." He said sadly as she smiled,

"I'm close now, can't you tell?" She asked as her breath hit his hand and he flinched. His breath began to quicken as Alayna's heart began to beat even faster.

"I'm going to touch you, don't hurt me." She whispered softly as she brought her hand up to his hand that rested on his eyes and his whole body jumped. He let her slowly lower his hand and she smiled sweetly as she rested it on her face. His eyes were still closed as his fingertips danced on her cheek bones. He was almost afraid to open his eyes, but knew that he needed to see her.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered back to her as he slowly opened her eyes and their gaze met.

"Alayna." He said shocked through a breathy whisper as she nodded her head and tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hi." She responded in a small whisper with a smile. "I just got back." She said as he wiped her tears with his thumb and his jaw hung open.

"How?" He asked as she tightly hung onto his hand with hers and he brought his other hand up to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed,

"It was the same as the first time, through the TV." She said with a shrug and he brought her forehead to his.

"So you seriously hallucinated about me?" She asked with a laugh, "That trial must have really messed with you." She said as he rolled his eyes,

"Yes well at least I wasn't lonely." He said as their noses touched, "You were always there with me even if you weren't real." He said as she started running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry I had a constant reminder too." She whispered looking into his eyes as he blinked a few times.

"The baby." He breathed out almost forgetting about her and she shook her head,

"Emily." She said as he smiled a little,

"Is she here?" He asked curiously as Alayna nodded her head,

"Yes she's upstairs." She said with a smile, "She has your eyes." She said softly as he slowly pulled her head toward his,

"I can't wait to meet her." He whispered sincerely as his lips hovered over hers and she started to breath heavily. She suddenly lurched forward and their lips met he brought his hands to the back of her head and pushed her hard into him. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as they breathed heavily out of their noses. He reluctantly pulled away from their kiss and looked into her eyes,

"You're really here." He said being obvious as she rolled her eyes.

"I told you that from the beginning, it's really me." She said as their foreheads still rested together.

"Come here." He said pulling her onto his lap as she carefully maneuvered around the chains and handcuffs he had on. She carefully sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulders,

"You look pretty sexy all chained up." She said sarcastically with a laugh as he huffed a little,

"Oh yes it's a lot of fun." He said rolling his eyes as he rested a hand on her thigh and his other arm carefully on her back.

"I tried really hard to get back sooner," She said as he rested his head on hers, "I just couldn't seem to get here." She said sadly with a sigh and he sighed heavily,

"I tried everything to get you back here too," He said looking down at her, "But you're here now and that's all that matters." He said lovingly as he started rubbing his hand up and down her leg.

"I'm never letting you go again." He whispered to her as he sniffled a little and she picked her head up and raised an eyebrow,

"Are you crying?" She whispered with concern as he shook his head back and forth trying to deny it. She watched as a tear fell down his face and she brought a hand gently up to wipe it away.

"It's ok." She said in a whispered as he smiled at her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey you guys what's going on?" Kevin asked walking up to Sam and Dean as they stood in the hallway with the dungeon door open, "Did you know there's a little girl asleep upstairs?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah we know, man." Dean said as he looked at Kevin while he leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"What's going on in there?" Kevin asked pointing to the open door, "He didn't get out did he?" He asked with alarm as Sam and Dean shook their heads back and forth.

"No, he's still in there." Dean said as Kevin walked in front of the doorway and saw what was going on.

"What?" He asked turning around pointing back to Alayna and Crowley, "Who is that and why aren't you guys helping her?" He asked appalled as Dean sighed looking at the floor.

"That's our leverage with Crowley right there." Dean said now peering up at Kevin as he cocked his eyebrows and looked back at them.

"Who is she?" He asked as Sam smirked while shaking his head,

"That's the girl that stole big bad Crowley's heart." He said as Kevin's jaw hung open,

"And the little girl?" He asked as Dean rolled his eyes,

"You're so full of questions, you're like a child," Dean said with a sigh,

"She's hers." Sam said pointing to Alayna.

"Ok." Kevin said still confused while folding his arms across his chest.


	26. Meeting Emily

**Warning: There is a spoiler for season 9 in this chapter; I tried not to have too many. Enjoy! And thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews again. You guys rock!**

Alayna bent down to Emily's eye level and smiled at her, "Emily, I need you to stay in here," She said tucking a strand of hair behind Emily's ear, "finish your sandwich and maybe color some pictures for me?" She asked sweetly as Emily nodded her head.

"I will mommy." She said as she turned to the table she was sitting at and took a quick bite of her sandwich while picking up a crayon.

"I'm going to talk to Dean." Alayna said as she stared at Emily as she completely ignored her. Alayna walked out of the bedroom they were letting her stay in and shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath and knocked on Dean's bedroom door frame as the door stood wide open.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Alayna asked leaning in the door way with her arms crossed. He looked up at her as he sat on the bed shaking his head back and forth,

"Look, Alayna, I know what you want and the answer is no." He said sternly pointing at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Crowley is in that dungeon for a reason and that's where he's going to stay." Dean said making it a point.

"Come on, Dean, don't you think he'd be more willing to help you guys if he could be with me?" She asked batting her eyelashes as he stared at her and sighed taking her idea into consideration,

"I don't know, Alayna," He said as he stood up and started pacing around, "Can you convince him to give us the names of every demon on earth?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room a little more.

"I could try to convince him." She said as she took a step into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Dean, there's something else I want to talk to you about." She said seriously while walking in further as he stared at her curiously.

"It's about Sam." She said as his posture changed and he stared at her,

"What about Sam?" He asked raising his eyebrows as she sighed,

"It's about Ezekiel." She said as his eyebrows rose and crinkles formed on his forehead and he sighed,

"Ezekiel's good, I trust him. He's healing Sam this is the only way to keep him alive." Dean said as she shook her head,

"He may be good now," She said searching Dean's face as it dropped, "But, I-I don't even know how to tell you this." She said looking down at the floor unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Just tell me what you know about him, because I know you know all about it." He said as she sighed loudly,

"His name is really Gadreel and from what I can remember he's only good for so long." She said as he stared at her getting frustrated. His anger began to boil under his skin as he ran his hands down his face,

"Son of a bitch I thought I could trust him." He said looking away from Alayna in disgust trying to keep calm.

"Dean, you need to tell Sam so he can cast him out," She said pleading with him, "Gadreel takes Sam over and he starts killing people." Alayna said as Dean looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip in anger.

"What am I supposed to do, Alayna?" He asked clearly upset, "That was my only option to keep him alive." Dean said now staring at her as she shrugged,

"I have one idea, but you're not going to like it." She said as he started shaking his head wildly,

"Oh no, I know where this is going." He said putting a finger up, "You want Crowley to do it. Well screw that I am not being in debt to him." He said slowly getting angrier at that idea.

"I'll ask him," She said crossing her arms, "I'll be in his debt." She said as Dean bit his lip thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I seriously didn't tell you this to piss you off," She said as Dean began to pace more, "I just want to save Sam and you some heartache." She said as Dean nodded,

"I know, Alayna, I know you're just trying to look out for him." Dean said trying to come to terms with this.

"Yes, I'm trying to look out for him, just like you did." She said trying to be reassuring to him about his decision as he sighed.

"You have to be the one to ask Crowley to do it," He said unenthusiastically while stomping his foot into the ground, "And if he does it I'll paint a friggin' devil's trap in your room and he can stay with you, but the cuffs stay on! He's still my bitch." He looked her in the eye wondering if he was going to regret this, "But he has to help us out with anything we ask." He said pointing at her as she nodded her head up and down,

"I'll ask him to do it, Dean, just don't worry." She said as she started walking away, "And Dean thank you, I know,"

"Its fine, Alayna," He said cutting her off, "I just appreciate the fact this time around you're actually warning me." He said obviously still upset about all the information she had given him.

"I'll go talk to him right now." She said as he just nodded,

"Yeah, fine," He said playing with his bottom lip nervously, "I'll talk to Sam." He said with a heavy sigh,

"Just do it quick, Dean, before Gadreel can take over." She said with a warning and walked out the door and headed back to her room to check on Emily.

She walked down the hallway to her room and noticed her bedroom door was wide open and Emily was nowhere to be found.

"Emily?" She asked with concern as she stepped into the room and saw a half-eaten sandwich and all the paper colored on, on the desk. "Emily?" She said louder as she walked around the bed and looked under it and around it.

Meanwhile Emily was taking an adventure down the hallway humming a song out loud while looking for more paper to draw on. She looked all around in awe at how vast the bunker seemed to be to her. She had always seen bits and pieces of it from the show, but never realized how large it was.

She quickly made her way to a door that caught her eye and she tilted her head. It looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it or even remember why. She shrugged her shoulders and reached up to the doorknob and turned it slowly with all her might. She finally got the door open just a little bit and squeezed herself inside. She noticed a light switch to the left and quickly reached up to turn it on.

She stared up at all the files that were on the shelves in awe wondering if there were any blank papers in there for her to draw on and then she heard a voice.

"Kevin, is that you? Have you come back for more?" Crowley asked sarcastically while slumping in his chair with a smirk on his face.

Emily gasped quietly in surprise while frozen in place and remembered why she should know the room so well. She shook her head back and forth,

"No, Mr. Crowley, it's just me." She said sweetly as she looked up at the ceiling and he instantly sat up in his chair realizing who it was. He promptly knew that it was the daughter he had yet to meet; Alayna refused to let him meet her all chained and bloodied up, she was afraid it would frighten Emily away.

"Emily, is that you, Love?" He asked curiously as she started looking around more and walked forward staring up at the shelves.

"Yes." She said simply in a sweet voice beginning to get distracted by all the things around her.

"Emily, Darling, do you know how to get back here?" He asked getting intrigued by her, desperate to catch a glimpse and she nodded her head innocently,

"I think so." She said with a shrug and she slowly went to the back book case and pulled one back with all her might grunting a little bit as it stood wide open. She didn't move a muscle as she stood in the shadows and stared at Crowley sitting in the chair with blood stains on his face and a chain around his neck.

"Come here, Darling." He said waving a hand toward himself and she shook her head back and forth while bringing her tiny lips together.

"I-I don't know, I'm afraid you might hurt me." She said sincerely taking a cautious step back as she was narrowing her eyes at him.

"Come on, Love, I won't hurt you. Come on, just step out of those shadows." He said honestly still waving as she sighed and hesitatingly took one step forward. "Come on, Darling, don't be afraid. Come and see me." He said in a very soft and trusting tone.

"You promise you won't hurt me?" She asked in a tiny shaky voice as she crossed her arms.

He sighed getting frustrated, "Emily, my darling, I won't hurt you. I can assure you of that, I just want to see you." He said as she rolled her eyes, just like Alayna would and slowly walked forward more into the light. She cautiously eyed Crowley as she walked further into the lighting and caught his gaze. He smiled brightly at her as she stopped herself a few untouchable feet away from him. He gawked at her for a moment eyeing her appearance and smiled more.

"Ah, you look just like your mother." He said as she walked forward closer to him as she tilted her head curiously,

"Why are you in here, like that?" She asked pointing around the room and then at his chains and he rolled his eyes,

"Ah yes, I forgot you children are so inquisitive." He said as she stared at him waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't matter, Darling, come here closer. Let me see you." He said waving for her to come closer and she shook her head back and forth,

"If you hurt me, my mommy will kick your ass." She said pointing a little finger at him and he rolled his eyes and slumped in the chair,

"Like mother like daughter," He muttered and then smiled again trying to coax her over to him, "I know your mommy she's my very special friend," He said trying to be friendly, "And believe me I know she can kick my ass, she's probably done it before." He said with a chuckle as Emily sighed loudly and nodded.

She slowly made her way and stood in front of Crowley with bright eyes. He carefully picked up one of his hands and her whole body jerked as he tried to touch her cheek. She eyed his hand as he slowly brought it up to her soft cheek and he sighed. He picked her chin up and he looked into her eyes with a proud smile,

"So how do you feel, Love, being here?" He asked as she shrugged while relaxing and began to feel more comfortable around him.

"Fine," She said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear lovingly and she continued to stare into his eyes.

"Do you feel more powerful?" He asked bluntly as she shrugged again not really understanding what he said.

"I don't know." She said as he smirked again shaking his head,

"Seriously uncanny," He said in awe as he looking over her facial features, "Just like your mother, at least you got her good looks." He said with a chuckle as she smiled up at him a little taking the compliment. He began to think about all the awful children he had encountered over the years and how annoying they were; but with Emily he felt something different, he felt at ease and comfortable.

"But she's defiantly right, you do have my eyes." He said as Emily blinked a few times, "Come up here, Darling, talk to Mr. Crowley." He said patting his lap as she scrunched up her face while looking at him and he rolled his eyes, "its ok, just come on." He said patting his lap again and she sighed,

"Fine." She said as she tried to climb up, but he had to wrap his hands around her tiny body and pull her on him. She settled in on his lap and she just stared up at him, checking over his features and wounds.

"You're hurt." She said running her tiny hand across his forehead as he nodded his head,

"Yes, darling, but I'm ok. I promise." He said as she tilted her head and blinked a few times.

"So you know who I am then, Love?" He asked as she shook her head wildly up and down,

"I watch the show." She said innocently shrugging as he smiled,

"Your mother let you watch that?" He asked curiously as she nodded her head and smiled,

"It's my favorite." She said grinning happily, "Mommy lets me watch it at bed time." She said as he raised an eyebrow,

"Then who am I or what am I?" He asked trying to see if Alayna told her the truth about him.

"You're Mr. Crowley, a demon." She said confidently looking him in the eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"If I am a demon why did you come to me?" He asked honestly as she shrugged her shoulders,

"I didn't want to, but because you're in that and these," She said pointing down the devil's trap and then pulled on his chains while giving him a big grin, "And you're my favorite." She said as he chuckled loudly amused by her last statement.

"You're a smart girl on both." He said as she nodded her head.

"So, Mr. Crowley, tell me why I would feel more powerful?" She asked inquisitively while furrowing her eyebrows while looking at him as he smiled,

"That, my dear, is a very complicated question, maybe one your mother would be happy to share with you." He said tapping her nose as she sighed as she yawned a little. He gently put a hand on the side of her head and made her lay down on his shoulder. She snuggled in feeling very sleepy as her eyes began to flutter shut.

"You're very sleepy, Love?" He asked looking down at her as she shook her head up and down while giving another yawn. "Does that happen more now that you're here?" He asked as she nodded her head more. He knew that all the power she was going to possess being an antichrist was going to start to hit her small body; and since she had never lived in this universe before, the one she actually belonged in, she was going to start feeling it come on hard.

She curled her legs up further on his lap as he held onto them gently. He had a fragile life in his lap and he felt a strong need to protect her, he had a need to keep her close and safe. He then felt a sudden rush of feelings for this little being that he had created with Alayna and for the second time in his life he fell in love.

"Emily?" Alayna shouted frantically running down the hallway thinking the worst. She was really hoping that Gadreel hadn't gotten ahold of her considering what she was in this world.

"Emily?" She shouted again as she noticed the dungeon door slightly open and she pulled it open in a hurry. She walked in to see one side of the bookshelf pushed open and felt relief when she saw her cuddled up in Crowley's arms asleep.

"Oh thank God." Alayna said with relief while walking in as Crowley smirked at her,

"She's a very bright child" He said proudly with his eyebrows up staring at Alayna as she walked closer to him.

"You seem to be very proud?" She asked with a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her.

"But yes, she's always been that way, very advanced for her age." Alayna said looking down at Emily sleeping so comfortably. She looked at Crowley as he held onto their daughter and she wished she could take a picture; it was so sweet to see him finally meet her.

"So how'd she get back here?" Alayna asked inquisitively as Crowley stroked Emily's hair and smirked.

"She pulled the bookcase open all by herself." He said cocking an eyebrow as Alayna shook her head in disbelief,

"That's impossible that thing is ridiculously heavy and she's just a small child." She said as he shook his head,

"Ah, but you're forgetting how powerful our little darling is going to be here. She's very strong. Why do you think she sleeps all the time?" He said as Alayna's eyes widened and it hit her why Emily had been spending most of her time sleeping.

"Ah crap." Alayna said stomping her foot a little realizing what that meant, "Let me take her and put her in bed." She said holding out her arms and he nodded handing Emily up to Alayna.

"Just come back, I'm in the mood for some adult fun with you." He said with a wink as she rolled her eyes and laughed,

"Yes I'll be back and then maybe, just maybe we can have some fun." She said smiling as she picked Emily up out of his arms and started out the door. She made her way back to her room and placed Emily softly in the bed and covered her up quickly.


	27. We need to make a deal

Alayna looked down lovingly at Emily as she slept soundly on the bed. She tucked the blankets around her and bent down to give her a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Emily." She whispered as Emily quietly rolled over in the bed and sighed heavily in her sleep. Alayna smiled as she tip toed out of the room and shut the door behind her. She walked down the hallway and made her way to the kitchen to find something to drink, liquid courage if you will.

She started rummaging through the cabinets and finally set her eyes on her prize, a large bottle of whiskey. She undid the cap and quickly took a drink gulping down three large mouthfuls. Then with the bottle in hand she quickly made her way back to the dungeon with a lot on her mind.

She walked into the room holding the bottle of whiskey tightly as Crowley smirked at her, "I'm so glad to see you came back, now shut that door, Darling." He said smoothly as she rolled her eyes and quickly shut the door.

"Up to your old habits, I see." He said shaking his head in playful disgust as she shrugged her shoulders and took a drink.

"But it taste so good." She said pouting her lip out and he rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Come here, Love." He said patting his lap as she smiled and quickly walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Care to sit?" He asked with a smirk as she carefully straddled him and she looked into his eyes nervous about how this conversation was going to go.

"We need to talk." She said as his expression dropped immediately,

"This is how every great relationship talk starts." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes and she smiled brightly,

"We're in a relationship?" She asked with an eyebrow up as he grabbed onto her legs and scooting her body closer to him. She rested her forehead on his while wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. She could feel his heavy breathes on her chin as their lips rested inches apart and he looked up at her,

"Well what do you think this is then?" He asked in a whisper as she rolled her eyes and chuckled,

"I don't know; I've never really put a label on it." She said honestly with a shrug as he smiled and leaned up to kiss her on the lips gently. After a few moments he reluctantly pulled away from their passionate kiss and looked up at her while their foreheads rested against each other's,

"I've got a deal for you." She whispered bluntly as he cocked an eyebrow,

"Mmm, a deal you say?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders,

"Yes, I need you to do something for me." She said as he shrugged and gestured for her to continue.

"How would you like an upgrade in venue?" She asked as he smiled,

"That sounds very nice," He said as he began to kiss her jawline starting from the ear and making his way to her lips, "And my part?" He asked as she smiled and he continued to kiss her.

"Heal Sam and help the Winchester's with some information." She said as he abruptly stopped kissing her and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Heal Sam? What's wrong with Moose this time?" He asked as she rolled her eyes at his name calling and sighed,

"The trials they really messed his body up, if he," She said looking down sadly, "If he would of completely cured you, he would of died." She said as she peered up at him and looked at his face as he stared at her.

"Does my new venue include you?" He asked curiously as she nodded her head up and down,

"Yes and no chair, no neck chain, but you still have to wear the cuffs." She said pointing at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He said shortly as she raised her eyebrows and he put a finger up, "But." He said as she shook her head,

"I figured there would be a "but", but go on." She said as he smiled,

"I need to make a phone call first." He said as she shook her head in agreement and took a drink of the whiskey as he smirked mischievously at her.

"And then I want you to marry me." He said as her eyes widened in shock and she began to choke on the whiskey in her throat. He patted her back lightly as she started to cough like crazy. She tried to stop the burning sensation that was building up in her nose as her eyes began to water and hot tears ran down her face and the coughing was slowly dissipating.

She stared at him like he was crazy and finally uttered in disbelief, "WHAT?" in a hoarse yell as he began to chuckle.

"You reminded me that we never put a label on this whole affair, so it would be nice, right? "He said nonchalantly making a circle in the air with his finger and she started to nervously laugh.

"You're serious?" She asked still in disbelief as he shook his head up and down,

"As a heart attack, Darling." He said confidently as she gave him a confused expression and leaned down to set the whiskey bottle on the floor. She sat back up as he hung tightly onto her legs and she wrapped her arms around him again.

"You seriously want to get married?" She asked again in confusion, "But you're a demon, that's just." Her jaw hung open and she couldn't even spit out what she wanted to say as he still smirked at her.

"I see that I have made you speechless for the first time in your life, Love." He said in amusement as he slowly raised his hands and put one on the side of her face and the other gently stroked her hair.

"But I'm already yours," She finally spat out looking into his eyes, "I'm never leaving, why now, why marriage?" She asked with confusion still not convinced that he was serious.

He gave a shrug, "Exactly you're already mine forever, why not put a wonderful 'wife' label on it." He said as she laughed nervously again at 'wife' and sighed,

"Do I get a pretty ring at least?" She asked curiously as he smiled sweetly and kissed her again,

"I can't imagine not slipping a massive ring on that pretty little finger. Then no one will ever touch you again, all mine." He said holding her tightly as she closed her eyes and began to think about it. After everything that had happened with her first husband the last thing she ever wanted to do was to wed again; but she knew she loved Crowley and couldn't picture herself without him.

"So what will it be, Love?" He asked as she fluttered her eyes open and smiled at him sweetly,

"If it's my only option, then I suppose so." She said playfully as her fingers began to run through his hair and he chuckled with a grin.

"Then should we seal our new little deal properly? Because that's my favorite part." He said with a wink as he ran his hand up her leg slowly and he began to kiss her neck as she sighed from the pleasure,

"Mmhmm," She moaned a little, "But not here." She said softly as he lightly laughed at her trying to protest and nibbled on her ear more. She started to fall for the pleasure, but quickly pulled away from him and smirked,

"Not here." She said firmly grabbing his hand on her leg before he could go any further.

"But it's been so long, Darling, I don't know how long I can hold out." He said protesting her stopping him as he tried to go back to kissing her neck and she smirked wildly while pulling away.

"I can tell you're ready," She said chuckling a little as he rolled his eyes and she started to scoot off of his lap. He tried to grab onto her and pull her back, but she was too quick, "Why don't we wait?" She asked as she started to back away from him a little and he scowled at her. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and brought his hand up to his chin and began to pout,

"You're a bloody tease." He said in disappointment as she chuckled while looking at him,

"Just think of this as motivation for our deal," She said pointing at him playfully, "You do your part right and then we can have all the adult fun you want." She said with a wink as he rolled his eyes and leaned down to grab the whiskey bottle. He undid the cap and sniffed the contents, giving a face of disgust; but he sighed and quickly took several large gulps.

"I'll just be here drinking my problem away." He said as she rolled her eyes,

"Always with the dramatics." She said mockingly as he smirked,

"Quoting me now, Wife?" He asked putting emphasis on the word 'wife' as her eyes got wide and she scoffed at him while pointing a finger,

"Yes and I'm not your wife yet, so knock it off." She said playfully while sticking her tongue out and turned around.

"I'll be back." She said as he chuckled,

"Is that a threat?" He asked playfully as she laughed loudly while nearing the door,

"No it's a promise, now see you soon!" She said throwing an arm into the air and waving at him as he took another drink.

"Bloody tease." He reiterated muttering to himself as the door shut and Alayna walked out into the hallway.

"Alayna, I need to speak with you." Said a familiar voice as Alayna exited the dungeon room. She turned around stunned and saw Sam standing there with his arms down to his side.

"You scared me, Sam, have you been standing here for long?" She asked curiously hoping her conversation with Crowley didn't leak out of the room. He stood straight up giving her a serious look and turned his head slightly,

"Alayna, I know you know." He said cryptically as she raised an eyebrow up trying to play coy.

"I know what?" She asked turning toward him as she crossed her arms and he sighed,

"Alayna, I know you know who I really am." He said as her eyes got wide and she sighed,

"Ah, crap." She muttered to herself as he took a step forward toward her.

"Not only do you know who I really am, but you know about the future, my future." He said with a tiny smirk as she began to back up,

"No I don't." She said sternly as he walked forward more aggressively toward her, "I quit watching the show, I don't know anything." She said putting her arms up defensively and tried to make a run for it.

"You and I need to have a little talk, right here, right now." He said stiffly as he raised a hand and she flung into the wall hard. He walked in front of her and leaned a hand on the wall inches away from her face as she cringed in pain from her head hitting the wall so hard.

"Now why did I want to come back so bad?" She muttered to herself sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" He asked seriously as she began to fear for her life.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! You guys are awesome! **


	28. I'm nothing special

Sam slowly lifted his free hand up as Alayna's eyes followed it in horror. He forcefully placed his fingertips on Alayna's forehead and she gasped at the sudden rush of pain. Pain began to envelope her whole head as her jaw fell open and a shrill scream escaped her lips. Sam narrowed his eyes as he pushed his fingers in farther into her head, but was getting nothing. He slowly lowered his hand from her head as she began to breathe heavily out of her mouth.

"Why can't I see anything?" He asked her as she turned her head to the side a little and licked her lips,

"I don't know." She said through heavy breathes as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then I must try harder." He said with persistence. He forcefully placed his hand under her chin and jerked her head to look forward; while placing his finger tips on her forehead once more. He pressed even harder into her skin as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate more.

Alayna's mouth fell open again as she cringed in pain and another loud shrill scream escaped her lips. She furrowed her eyebrows as it felt like he was raking his fingertips over every part of her brain. She felt blood began to trickle out of her nose as it fell onto her lips as her eyes slowly began to roll in the back of her head as hot tears slowly trickled down her face.

"There's a wall blocking my view." He said a loud to himself and he was beginning to struggle to keep the wall in focus; he was trying to slowly break it down, but it was unsuccessful. He quickly pulled his fingers away from her and she immediately shut her eyes tightly while breathing heavily. She rested her head against the cold stone wall trying to regain her breathes.

"Gadreel, please stop." She said through heavy breathes as he smirked at her and stood straight up.

"So you do know my name." He said impressed with her knowledge and she nodded her head.

"Yes of course." She said simply while her head continued to pound uncontrollably in pain.

"I remember hearing about you," He said still smirking as she cocked an eyebrow up, "You were big news in heaven, you baffled the angels." He said as she swallowed hard and looked into his intense eyes.

"You heard about me even while being imprisoned?" She asked with attitude as his smirk dropped and he huffed in anger.

"Yes even imprisoned I heard about you because you were the talk of heaven. Every angel wanted to get their hands on you." He said as she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You are special, Alayna, not everyone can universe jump. In fact, you're the only we know of." He said raising an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes,

"Seriously I'm nothing special," She said moving her arms in front of her while pointing to herself, "I pop pills like crazy, I drink WAY too much alcohol, and I have a terrible attitude problem. Seriously nothing special, if anything I'm a problem or have problems." She said sincerely trying to explain herself as he nodded.

"How exactly did you do it?" He asked curiously as she shrugged her shoulders,

"Hell if I know, it just kind of happens." She said as he continued to stare at her intensely not sure if he could believe her.

"Then I must break down that wall. I need to see everything you know. If I could get to the other universe, I could live in peace." He said tilting his head a little as he began to raise a hand up to her forehead. Alayna's eyes followed the movement of his hand once again and she began to panic. She couldn't imagine the pain that would accompany her wall being broken down. She had to think of something and she had to think of something fast. Then it suddenly hit her and she did the only thing she could think of.

"Stop!" Alayna yelled frantically wrapping her fingers around his wrist. He moved his eyes to catch her gaze and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll just tell you." She said lying. He slowly lowered his hand away from her forehead and tilted his head.

"You will tell me?" He asked stiffly as she nodded her head in agreement. Her arms rested securely at her sides as she began to ball up her hands into fists. She clenched her jaw in nervousness and her teeth began to uncomfortably grind together.

"You know what the best part of being out of this world was? And being gone for 4 years?" She asked through gritted teeth as she began to feel anger building up in the pit of her stomach. He raised an eyebrow in interest and smirked,

"What?" He asked simply as he stared down at her and she smirked mischievously hoping what she was about to do would blind side him.

"This!" She yelled as she swung a left hook into his cheek knocking his head to one side, a right hook into his other cheek knocking his head to the other side, and it was followed by an uppercut right under the jaw sending his head backwards. His whole body was sent flying backwards and he slammed into the ground hard with a thud. She took in several hard breathes as she looked down at him and he didn't move a muscle. 'Out Cold' she thought to herself and she gave a satisfied nod.

"Self-defense classes that's what!" She yelled out of breath and then a terrible stinging and throbbing sensation hit her right hand, "OH MY GOD!" She yelled in pain as she was clutching her right hand and she heard hard thundering footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Alayna!" Dean yelled as he came running frantically eyeing her bloody nose and burned fingerprints on her forehead.

"Alayna, what the hell happened I heard screams?" He asked out of breath as she still clutched her injured fist and held it close to her body.

"You know you make it look so painless on the show." She said staring at Dean's confused face while holding up her throbbing hand and it began to swell immensely. He stood there staring at her and Sam's knocked out body on the floor with a slight smirk on his face.

"Normally I'd be praising you right now because what you did is pretty bad ass," He said pointing at her with a smirk, "but why the hell is my brother sprawled out on the floor?" He asked now with a serious expression while pointing down at Sam and Alayna shook her head back and forth.

"It was Gadreel," She said as she moved the hair out of her face and pointed to her forehead, "He was trying to read my mind, so he decided to attack me." She said as Dean's posture began to stiffen up and he crossed his arms. Anger began to boil in him as he thought about the angel he had fought alongside with; he swore he was good, but here he was hurting his friend.

"I didn't mean to hurt Sam," She said honestly with a shrug while studying Dean's stiff face and she sighed with guilt, "I had to do it, Dean, I thought he was going to kill me." She said as Dean sighed running his hands over his face.

"Look you did what you had to," He said looking over at her while placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, but we need to get him somewhere." He said pointing down at Sam's unconscious body.

"Who do you think he'll wake up as?" Alayna asked curiously as Dean began to go deep in thought about it, "You think he'll wake up as Sam or Gadreel?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I don't know, but we better restrain him or something; because if he wakes up as Gadreel he's going to be pissed." Dean said as he leaned down and looked over Sam's face.

"So did Crowley agree?" He asked curiously looking up at Alayna as he hooked his arms under Sam's armpits and Alayna nodded,

"Yes he said if he could be in a room with me, make a phone call that he would remain here and help you guys; but most importantly he would heal Sam." She said eyeing Dean's relieved expression. She intentionally left out the last part of her and Crowley's deal because she was terrified of what Dean might have to say about it.

"Good then let's take him in there, there's another chair we can restrain him to." Dean said nodding toward the dungeon room. Alayna walked over to the door and turned the knob quickly and was met with frantic screams coming from Crowley.

"Alayna!" Crowley yelled in a panic while wiggling in his seat. She quickly walked in and his jaw dropped open at the sight of her bloodied face.

"Alayna, what happened to you? I heard you screaming." He asked in alarm as she stood there with a smirk as she clutched her fist.

"I'm fine, I'll explain later." She said in a very calm tone as she quickly walked over to an over turned wooden chair. She carefully reached down with her good hand and put the chair back on its legs. She turned around to see Dean having a little difficulty dragging Sam's long body through the doorway.

Crowley looked over at an unconscious Sam as Dean dragged him into the room further and gave a very confused expression.

"What happened to Moose?" He asked inquisitively nodding in his direction and Dean smirked as he continued to drag Sam in.

"Your girlfriend has a hell of a right hook." Dean said grunting a little while pulling Sam along. Alayna's face immediately went to a dark shade of scarlet as Crowley jerked his head in her direction with his mouth dropped open in shock.

"You knocked him out?" He asked astonished and Alayna nodded her head and held up her fist,

"Yeah, but he has a hard friggin' jaw; I think I broke my hand." She said cringing in pain as Dean laughed at her comment.

"Yeah, it defiantly hurts to punch him." Dean said in agreement as he continued to struggle to set Sam up in the chair, "A little help." He squeaked out as Alayna made her way over to them. Dean took one side of Sam securing his hands under his armpits and Alayna took the other side using her one good hand while placing it under his armpit. They began to try and pull Sam up in the chair, but once again they failed.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered to himself still trying to pull Sam up to the chair as Alayna gave up.

"Sorry I'm useless." She said apologetically still trying to pull Sam up and Dean shook his head,

"At least you tried." He said genuinely and shrugged.

Crowley cleared his throat and held up his hands, "If you need some help." He said with a smirk on his face as Dean looked back at him and pointed toward him.

"You agreed to heal Sam and help us?" He asked him as he nodded his head agreeing with him. Dean sighed, "Cuffs stay on until we heal him." He said pointing at Crowley as he shrugged,

"Yes, Squirrel, I'm aware," He said rolling his eyes and then looked at Alayna, "But I need to heal her hand too." He said nodding toward her and Dean nodded his head,

"Yeah that's fine, but no popping out of here." He said pointing at him still and he quickly dug the keys out of his pocket. Crowley immediately thought of Alayna and Emily; yeah with the handcuffs off he could leave in a heartbeat, but why would he? Everything he needed, everything he wanted was back in his life and they were here in this place; and it was probably the safest place for them to be.

"And why on earth would I leave here?" He asked with honesty as his eyebrows shot up. He pointed a finger toward Alayna and Dean shrugged,

"Yeah I guess." Dean said simply catching his drift for not wanting to leave. He walked over to Crowley with a steady pace while bringing the key up to the lock. He quickly undid the neck lock and threw the chain and everything attached to it on the floor. Crowley smiled with relief as he loudly cracked his neck while moving his head back and forth, stretching it out.

"Ah feels good." He said standing up and stretching a little. Crowley looked down at the devil's trap and pointed down at it and cleared his throat again, "and this?" He asked as Dean mumbled to himself while taking his knife out and scratching it out.

Alayna smiled brightly at Crowley as he walked straight over to her and gently took her injured fist into his hand.

"Ah Damnit, that hurts." Alayna whispered as she crinkled her face in pain and moved her head to the side as she felt his fingers lightly touch her skin. He meticulously ran his fingers over the swollen flesh on her hand and nodded in agreement,

"Yes, my darling, defiantly broken." He said as he leaned down and kissed it as Dean cleared his throat.

"Such a touching moment, really," Dean said sarcastically while putting a hand over his heart then he pointed down at Sam still lying on the floor, "But you offered to help." He said as he tugged on Sam's shirt and Crowley rolled his eyes. He quickly walked over to Dean and together they pulled Sam into the chair with one heave as Alayna stayed back and watched.

"Alayna, there's handcuffs over there," Dean said pointing toward a cage full of weapons and she nodded, "Grab them for me." He said as she started walking toward the cage and grabbed a pair of handcuffs off of a hook. She quickly brought them over to Dean as he eagerly grabbed them. He brought Sam's arms behind him and interweaved the hand cuff chain through the chair. He quickly slapped the handcuffs shut around his wrists and he sighed loudly.

"How long do you think till he wakes up?" Alayna asked looking down at Sam as his head hung on his chest. Dean looked back at her and shrugged,

"I don't know, Slugger, but you really got him good." He said with a smirk and she lightly laughed while nodding,

"In anticipation of hopefully coming back I took some classes back home," She said while shrugging with a smile, "Was tired of being the girl who got kidnapped or beat up all the time." She said as Dean laughed a little,

"Smart girl," He said as he looked back at her, "Now did you learn how to shoot any?" He asked arms crossed across his chest and she rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"You've obviously never seen her with a shot gun," Crowley said piping up as she smiled at him, "Scary really." He said with a smirk while shaking his head and he moved closer to Alayna's side.

"I've been shooting shot guns for years. My dad taught me." She said not trying to brag as Dean nodded proudly,

"I never would have guessed." He said with a shrug and they all looked back at a still unconscious Sam.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Crowley asked curiously while looking at Dean. He shrugged his shoulders high not really knowing what to do next. He began to think hard about what they were about to do; extracting an angel from a person who doesn't even know he's possessed, that's the hard part.

"We have to hope that it's Sam who wakes up and not this Gadreel." Dean said as Crowley nodded and Alayna began to think, "Because if Gadreel takes over, we will never be able to get him out." He said sadly starting to worry for his brother.

"I think I have an idea." She said perking up while looking at Dean and he gestured for her to go on.

"I need a pad of paper and a pen." Dean cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion at her and she smiled.

"I'll explain." She said pointing at him and left the room to grab some paper.

A/N: Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. You guys keep me going, I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far! Lol. Hope you're still enjoying.


	29. Goodbye Gadreel

Dean walked into the dungeon room with a quick pace as his hands clutched tightly to 2 pieces of papers.

"You were spot on with your drawling." He said pointing at Alayna, "Kevin had no problem finding it in the archives." He said walking into the room and setting the pieces of paper down side by side on a table. Alayna quickly walked around to Dean's side and looked down studying the papers in front of them.

"Wow I actually remembered something useful." She said impressed with herself as Dean smirked while looking over at her.

"So this will do what exactly?" He asked again curiously as she pointed down at the sigil on the paper.

"It will basically power down the angel," She said as he nodded, "Make it so only Sam can be awake." She said confidently as he nodded his head.

"Better paint that on the wall quickly." She said looking over at Sam as his legs were twitching a little,

"I have a feeling he's going to be awake soon." She said as Dean nodded in agreement.

"I'll find some paint." He said stepping out of the room and Crowley came to Alayna's side and gently picked up her still injured hand.

"How's the hand?" He asked with concern as she shook her head back and forth,

"I'm getting used to it, it'll be fine." She said with a smile as he gently kissed it and rolled his eyes,

"I know you're in pain, Love, you can't hide it from me." He said eyeing her expression as she shrugged and turned to him. She gave him a large reassuring smile,

"I'll be fine, you worry too much." She said as he rolled his eyes again and let her hand go. He brought his hands up to her face and began to stroke her cheekbones with his thumb.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me can you?" She asked sarcastically in a whisper as he chuckled softly progressively bringing his face closer to hers.

"Mommy?" Said a frantic voice from the door way as Alayna turned her head quickly. She stood in shock as Emily was standing in the door way staring at her while rubbing her eyes.

"Emily, you scared me." She said in a gasp as she eyed Crowley who was beaming at the sight of Emily, "Come here." Alayna said waving her left hand as Emily scurried over to her in a hurry.

"You ok, Em?" She asked Emily as she scooped her up into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Emily's body and held her tightly to her. She gently rubbed a hand over Emily's back soothingly.

"I couldn't find you." Emily said worried with a frown and she placed her arms around Alayna's neck. She placed her gently placed her head on her mom's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm here now, Em, its ok. I'm sorry." She said frankly as she kissed the back of her head lightly as Emily looked away from Alayna; staring aimlessly over at the wall.

"It's very nice to see you again, Emily." Crowley cooed at her in a soft voice as Emily just sighed heavily and hung onto her mother tighter. Alayna wiggled Emily around trying to get her to laugh, but nothing was making her smile.

"She's mad." Alayna said a loud looking at Crowley as he raised an eyebrow. He walked around to look Emily in the face as her eyes focused on him.

"Hi, Mr. Crowley." She said simply in a very soft voice as he smiled a little while running his fingers through her hair and she smiled.

"Isn't that sweet?" Sam's stiff voice came booming through the room reverberating loudly. Alayna jerked her head in Sam's direction as she flashed Crowley a scared look. Alayna sighed heavily with frustration,

"I'm going to get Dean." Alayna said looking up at Crowley as he nodded in agreement,

"Let me take her, while you go and get him." He said while spreading his arms out and waved his fingers. Emily immediately lifted her head off of Alayna's shoulder with excitement and flashed a big grin. Crowley smiled down happily at her as Emily held out her arms for him to take her. Crowley put his hands under her armpits and lifted her over to him. They smiled at each other with joyful grins and Emily held on tight to Crowley's neck.

Alayna smiled at the two of them as Crowley beamed with pride. "Alright I'll be back." She said as she began to jog out the door and began yelling for Dean in the hallway.

"Dean!" She yelled frantically as she heard a loud crash coming from a room down the hall.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said loudly as another crash echoed through the hallways, "What?" He yelled angrily while sticking his head out of the doorway and Alayna ran up to him out of breath.

"He's awake, we need to hurry." She said panting as Dean held up a paint can and a brush.

"Let's go." He said walking down the hallway in a hurry as Alayna was hot on his heels. Dean walked into the room as Sam eyed him cautiously.

"Hello, Dean." Sam said as Dean rolled his eyes in anger and walked over to the wall.

"Get me that paper." Dean said with demand while snapping his fingers and pointing to the table. Alayna quickly walked over to the table and picked up the sigil paper. She walked over to Dean in a rush and handed it to him. He bowed his head and studied the sigil carefully, taking in every line and turn.

He handed the paper back to her in a rush and opened the paint can. The aroma of paint enveloped the room as he rapidly and effortlessly started to paint the sigil on the wall.

"It will never work." Gadreel said arrogantly with a wide smile as he still sat in the chair.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled ferociously while pointing at him angrily as he finished the sigil on the wall, "I trusted you, Man, and you hurt my friend! You were going to kill her." He yelled even louder spitefully as he advanced toward Gadreel. Alayna looked over at Dean as his face became red with anger and he began thrashing his arms around while yelling.

Gadreel's eyes shifted toward the floor in shame almost feeling bad for betraying Dean's trust.

"What did I do?" Gadreel asked earnestly while looking up and staring at Alayna full of sorrow, "In the future? What would I have done?" Alayna sighed and took a step forward giving him a halfhearted smile,

"You would have killed a lot of innocent people," She said as she looked to the ground in despondency and Gadreel sighed sadly, "But it doesn't have to be like that." "You can change the future. Never talk to Metatron." She said pleadingly as Gadreel's eyes met hers.

"Metatron? What does he have to do with this?" He asked tilting his head a little in curiosity and Alayna stared at him seriously.

"He makes you do it. He makes you kill people." She said pointing at him furiously as he shook his head in shame.

"Mommy!" Emily yelled while pulling her body away from Crowley's and was reaching a hand out to Alayna. She started to walk back to her over to Emily turning her back to Gadreel.

"What's wrong?" She asked her quietly as Emily basically jumped into her arms and started hugging her tightly for comfort.

"I'm scared." She whispered into Alayna's ear as she rested her small arms around Alayna's neck. Alayna looked at Crowley as he shrugged his shoulders and he leaned down lovingly kissing Emily on head.

"Then I will leave." Gadreel said hesitantly eyeing Dean as he nodded his head up and down madly.

"Damn right you will leave and you will NEVER come back again!" He yelled pointing furiously at Gadreel with rage in burning in his eyes. Gadreel sighed and nodded his head in defeat and then looked up at Alayna.

"But I'm not done with you." He said raising an eyebrow and then threw his head back and a bright light leaped out of Sam's mouth.

Alayna looked around the room at Dean and Crowley's face with worry at what he. She began to feel Emily wiggling her body around anxiously in fear while gripping onto Alayna's body tighter. Emily was beginning to tremble with fear as her breathes got heavier and Alayna could tell that she was unsure of what was going on.

"Remember what we talked about?" Alayna whispered moving her mouth close to Emily's ear. Emily shook her head up and down as she desperately threw her eyes shut and began to take large relaxing breathes.

"Just think of your happy place." Alayna said soothingly while leaning her head against Emily's and started breathing with her. "Everything will be ok." She said with a gentle voice and smiled while kissing Emily. Alayna shut her eyes as Emily began to relax her body and she could feel the urgency leave Emily's anxious body.

Alayna perked her ears up hearing copious amounts of people talking around her and she threw her eyes open immediately. Her jaw flung open as she looked around at the crowd of people walking around in front of and around her and began to panic. Where in the heck was she, because she sure wasn't with Dean and Crowley anymore.

"Emily, where is your happy place?" Alayna asked in shock as she turned around in circles staring at the toy's that lined the shelves next to her. Emily giggled while opening her eyes as they glimmered with happiness; staring at the miles and miles of toys in the store.

"Emily, this is seriously the worst time for you to manifest your powers." She said a loud with sternness as Emily stared at her in the eyes with confusion. Alayna widened her eyes immediately regretting the words that had seamlessly poured out of her mouth.

"Powers?" She questioned softly while cocking her head to the side as Alayna shook her head back and forth with a sighed,

"We'll talk about it later," She said looking back at Emily with a warming smile, "Where is this toy store you love so much?" She asked trying not to sound frustrated as Emily batted her eyelashes.

"It's the mall in Chicago." She said with an innocent and cute smile.

"Great." Alayna muttered to herself as she clung onto Emily and started walking out of the toy store to go find a pay phone.

A/N: thanks for all your continued support for this story. I appreciate all your reviews.


	30. Lets go the mall

"What just happened?" Dean asked in disbelief while blinking his eyes like a mad man and Crowley shook his head back and forth.

"Where'd they go?" Crowley asked sharply with concern as his hands shot up in confusion. A slight panic began to rise in his stomach as his breathes began to quicken. Thoughts of them being lost forever began to flash through his head as he stared intensely at the spot that Alayna and Emily once stood. He stared at Dean intensely as he too was in shock, but Dean quickly turned his thoughts back to Sam.

"Look I can unlock those," Dean said pointing to the handcuffs as he quickly approached Crowley; knocking Crowley out of his devastating thoughts. He took the key out of his pocket in a hurry, "You heal Sam, then you can find them." He said pointing at him while tilting his head. Crowley quickly shot both of his hands in front of his body and waited.

"You gunna to bring them back here?" Dean asked almost demandingly while still looking down at the handcuffs and Crowley peered down at him while sighing.

"Yes, a deal's a deal." He stated simply as Dean pulled the cuffs off from around his wrists and Crowley stretched his hands outwards; wiggling his fingers while enjoying the freedom he had been granted.

Dean looked down at his pocket as a hushed ringtone spilled out of his denim. He promptly removed it from his deep pockets and looked at the unknown number displayed with confusion. While Crowley wasted no time and turned his attention to Sam as he still sat motionless in the wooden chair; Crowley could tell his heartbeat was starting to fade. He walked over to Sam and stood inches from him as he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Sam's breathes began to slow down and he began to regain his normal complexion as the healing process overtook his body. Crowley's ears perked up as he heard Dean's ring tone reverberating through the room and he turned around to stare at Dean while crossing his arms.

"Hello?" Dean asked gruffly with attitude. He suddenly jerked his head and looked over at Crowley with wide eyes and his mouth hung open. He listened intently to Alayna's calm, but very irritated voice over the phone.

"Yeah well, I'm glad you remembered my number too." He said while nodding his head as he began to pace around the room and abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"You're where? What?" He asked confused as Crowley quickly came and stood near him, "Ok, I'll tell him, no problem. Bye." Dean said as he sighed while hitting the 'End Call' button on his phone and looked over at Crowley with an eyebrow up.

"She's at some mall in Chicago, outside of an indoor playground." He said with a shrug as he raised an eyebrow still confused. Crowley nodded his head quickly taking in the information he had given him.

"Sam is healed," He said pointing toward a still knocked out Sam, "So I'm off." He said and snapped his fingers and disappeared before Dean could get another word in.

Alayna sat quietly on a cushioned bench that surrounded the inside of the playground area. She sighed heavily as she kept a careful eye on Emily as she ran around laughing and playing.

"You stick out like a sore thumb, Love." Alayna jumped a little as she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders and she laughed at his remark; knowing exactly what he was talking about. She looked down at the loose fitting t-shirt that draped her body like a sheet, a pair of borrowed sweatpants that she had to constantly pull up back onto her waist, and her bare feet were outstretched in front of her.

"You know, you would think I would be used to you doing that by now." Alayna said sarcastically while referring to him just appearing next to her.

"And if I would have known my daughter was going to teleport me to her happy place, I would have dressed up a little." She said even more sarcastically as he chuckled.

"So that's what she did?" He asked curiously as Alayna looked over at him with a smile.

"Yes." She said as she looked back over at Emily who was laughing hysterically as she followed another little girl around while they played together.

"It's a little different here," Alayna said looking up and pointing around the large open room, "but Emily and I use to do this every Sunday same place, same mall; she loves to come here and play for hours."

"Well obviously she loves it here." He said scooting Alayna's body closer to his and turned his attention back to Emily. "She looks very happy." He said as Emily continued to laugh and jump around.

"She's always very happy here." Alayna said with a large smile as Crowley began to stroke his fingers down her arm and reached over and picked up her still injured hand.

"I can finally heal you." He said victoriously as he lifted her hand up to his mouth and he started kissing away her pain. Alayna scrunched her face up as she felt the bones repairing and started hearing large cracks coming from her hand. Crowley slowly lowered her hand and she looked down at it while beaming with happiness. No more bruises plagued her palms, fingertips, or the top side of her hand; and the best part for her was no more pain.

"Thank you." She said softly with a smile as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and he nodded.

"Anything for you, my darling." He said in a whisper as he ran his fingers up and down her arm. Alayna turned her attention back to Emily who was still running around like crazy.

"We might have to buy a leash for her." She said jokingly while looking back into Crowley's eyes as he laughed loudly, "I'm afraid she's just going to just poof out of my sight one day." Alayna said talking with her hands as Crowley shook his head back and forth.

"I'll train her, darling; I'll make it so she never leaves us like she did today." He said as she sighed heavily thinking about what her daughter was capable of.

"Do you think she knows that you're her father?" Alayna asked bluntly as he shrugged his shoulder in a response to her question,

"She could." He said staring off at Emily as she giggled and waved to him. He lifted a hand with a smile and gave a smile gleeful wave to her.

"I picked something up for you, by the way." He said out of nowhere and shined a mischievous grin at Alayna. She looked over at him with an eyebrow up watching curiously as he dug in his black overcoat pocket. "Actually, I've had this for a few years." He said as he pulled a little black box out of his pocket and presented it to Alayna. Alayna looked down at it as a large smile enveloped her lips and she fell into shock as he slowly opened it. He pulled a medium sized ring out of the box and held it up in front of Alayna's face as her jaw fell open. He picked up her left hand and gently slipped the shiny ring on her finger as she stared down at it. She picked it up and stared in disbelief as the ring sparkled in the lighting; it had three medium sized tiered diamonds.

"It's beautiful," She finally gasped out in shock, "And you've had this for a few years?" She asked turning to him as he shook his head up and down. He put the box back into his pocket and shrugged,

"I knew I wanted this," He said pointing to himself and then to her, "for a long time, darling, even before we knew about Emily." He said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How romantic." She said with a fake swoon as he held her close to him while leaning his head on hers. They watched as Emily quickly ran up to them out of breath and smiled,

"Hi, Mr. Crowley." She said in her soft child voice as she continued to smile with happiness.

"Hello, Emily." He said nodding at her as he picked up her tiny hand and shook it a little.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." She said as she broke her grip with Crowley and placed her hands on her stomach. Alayna shifted her eyes toward Crowley as he blinked a few times and a smile came across his lips.

"Then let us get you something to eat." He said as her face lit up with excitement and she began to bounce up and down a little. Alayna lifted her head off of Crowley's shoulder and leaned her mouth close to his ear,

"Could you get us some better clothes to wear?" She asked pleadingly as he chuckled.

"We can go shopping if that's what you're asking." He stated as she shrugged her shoulders and agreed.

"Shopping is always fun." She said as she reached out her hand and Emily grasped on to it tightly.

Alayna stared off at Crowley as he stood in line to get them some food. She was deep in thought about how funny it was to see him wait in line and Emily broke her thoughts.

"Mommy, why is Mr. Crowley here?" She asked curiously while folding her hands into her lap. Alayna raised an eyebrow trying to think of a good answer.

"He's just here to help." She said trying to keep it simple as Emily continued to stare at her and sighed.

"Did I do this? Did I bring us here?" Emily asked politely in a small voice as Alayna's eyes widened and she shook her head back and forth,

"Emily, you didn't do it on purpose," She said trying to gather her thoughts as words spilled out of her mouth, "It's not your fault." Alayna said as she reached over and touched Emily's arm lovingly as Emily looked down at the ground.

"Am I bad?" She asked with sadness as Alayna got out of her seat and knelt on the floor so Emily was forced to look at her.

"You are not bad, Love bug, far from it. Please don't ever think that." Alayna said softly while trying to be reassuring. She softly stroked Emily's arm while Emily continued to look sad and Alayna sat up a little throwing her arms around Emily forcing her into a hug.

"Alright, My darling's," Crowley said coming up holding a tray of food and peered down at Alayna on the floor hugging Emily, "Here's your food." He said placing it gently onto the table as Alayna looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you." She said as Emily's head slowly raised and she smiled at the food sitting in front of her. Alayna got up off of her knees and sat in her chair while handing Emily her food. Crowley leaned in close to Alayna,

"Is she ok?" He asked softly with alarm as Alayna shrugged her shoulders.

"She thinks she's bad." Alayna said in a whisper full of sorrow as Emily was scarfing her food down like she was starving. He raised an eyebrow at Alayna and he shook his head,

"Why would she think that?" He asked in a whisper,

"She knows she brought us here," Alayna said looking into his eyes, "She knows something is different about her." She said still in a hushed whisper as he sighed and turned his head to stare at Emily.

"We're going to have to tell her eventually." Alayna said as Crowley nodded in agreement.

"The sooner, the better." He said continuing to stare at Emily with a proud smile as Alayna nodded.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how that conversation is going to go." She said sarcastically as Crowley chuckled and Alayna began to eat.

"Mommy, I'm done." Emily said with a smile as she pushed her empty containers into the middle of the table.

"Shopping then?" Crowley asked with an eyebrow raised and Emily nodded her head with excitement.

The three of them walked through the mall and Alayna couldn't help but laugh. I mean seriously the King of Hell shopping in a mall and carrying a small child in his arms; that's a funny sight to see.

"How about here, darling?" He asked stopping in front of a store and Alayna looked up at the store name and shrugged her shoulders.

"Never been here before." She said looking up at him as he smirked.

"You'll love it, now have at it," He said giving her a gentle shove into the store as he followed behind her, "No matter the price, darling, pick whatever pleases you," He looked down at her and smirked more, "And pleases me of course." He said with a wink as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll just pick Crowley approved clothing." She said sarcastically as she walking into the store looking at the selection that lay before her. Cocktail dresses, business attire, and short skirts lined the walls as she gawked.

"Seriously, you want me to wear these?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him and he shrugged with a smirk. "I need jeans ya, know? Comfort is a necessity." She said as he rolled his eyes,

"Yes,my demanding darling, we can get you some of those too." He said with a sigh as she smiled in triumph.

"Good." She said simply as she brought her attention back to the millions of racks of clothes. She stood in front of a rack studying the dresses that hung on it and Crowley snuck up behind her.

"I like that one." He said as his hot breath hit her neck and she smiled,

"I bet you do," She said pulling it off the rack and examining it, "There's nothing to it, it looks like something a desperate hooker would wear." She said looking back at him as he chuckled. She quickly put it back on the rack and began to browse some more.

"I'm going to try these on," Alayna said pointing to the mountain of clothes on her arm, "You want me to take her?" She asked nodding toward Emily who was comfortably still in Crowley's arm. He shook his head back and forth and peered down at Emily,

"I think she's comfortable, I can take her." He said with a smile as Emily nodded her head looking like she was about to go to sleep. "See she agrees, now go." He said pointing toward the changing rooms.

Crowley felt a presence walk up beside him and turned his head slightly to see a sales associate flash his black eyes at him. Emily watched the man intensely as her eyes grew ten times wider and Crowley tightened his grip around Emily protectively.

"My King." He said simply with the nod of his head. Crowley cast his eyes on the sales associate and took in his sharply dressed appearance. He raised an eyebrow while turning his body toward the associate and straightened his posture.

"Thomas." He said simply as Thomas looked straight at Crowley and then fixed his eyes on a terrified Emily.

"Things are not looking good below, Sir." Thomas said nonchalantly as his eyes flashed back to deep brown and Crowley nodded.

"Abaddon?" He asked in a hushed whisper as Thomas nodded his head in agreement.

"We all thought you were dead." He said regrettably as his posture stiffened and Crowley gave a sour expression.

"Well spread the word, Thomas, I am alive and well. And let them know that I will be back, very soon." He said in a growl while narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yes, sir." He said nodding simply as he started to walk away from the conversation.

Crowley looked back at Emily as she clung onto him tightly and he could tell that Thomas had frightened her.

"It's alright, darling, they can never hurt you." He said softly rubbing her back as she smiled back at him. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"You're him, aren't you?" She asked as her eyes scanned his face and he cocked an eyebrow up in confusion.

"Him who, Darling?" He asked as she gave a breathy laugh and dropped her hand from his face. She looked into his eyes and smiled innocently,

"My daddy." She said simply as her smile slowly dissipated at his reaction. Her statement made him stop dead in his tracks as his facial dropped in confusion. He tilted his head as he brought a hand up and started running it through her hair. He gave her a soft smile as she continued to stare at him.

"How did you?" He asked not being able to finish his sentence as she interrupted,

"I just do." She said simply with a shrug and laid her head back on his shoulder while wrapping her arms comfortably around his neck. He continued to stare down at her bewildered and then Alayna caught his eye as she walked out of the changing room.

**A/N: I hope you're still enjoying. Thank you for all your reviews and follows! **


	31. Back From The Mall

**Just my warning: A little sexual content in this chapter it's never explicit. Hope you enjoy!**

Alayna walked down the hallway of the bunker with a smile on her face as she walked into the library. She tightly hung onto the clothes Dean had let her borrow and quickly approached the table he was currently perched at. Dean sat there eyeing his sandwich that he had just made with a smirk on his face; ready to devour it as his mouth watered. His eyes peered up as he heard heals clicking on the floor and he straightened his posture while folding his arms across his chest.

"About time," He said reaching over to get a drink of his beer, "I was beginning to think you'd never show back up." He said as Alayna rolled her eyes and placed the used clothes on the table.

"I made him buy me some new clothes; we walked around the mall for a while." She said with a sweet smile as he chuckled.

"You made Crowley walk through a mall? Now that's hilarious." He said taking a drink and pointing up at Alayna. Alayna laughed a little as she pictured them going through the mall and had to admit it was funny seeing him there.

"Thanks for the clothes, by the way. I appreciated it." She said with sincerity while putting her hand on top of the folded clothes. She smiled down at him as he looked up at her finishing his drink.

"It's no problem; you gotta wear clothes, right?" He said with a shrug as she laughed lightly and nodded her head. She turned around and started to walk away as Dean took a big bite of his sandwich and she abruptly stopped; thinking about all the times that he had helped her out.

"Dean," She said turning around slightly as he stared up at her mid bite, "Thank you for everything." She said with a genuine smile and he nodded his head. He forced the big bite of food down his throat and put a hand up.

"Don't its fine." He said simply as Alayna smiled and turned around all the way crossing her arms across her chest. She smirked as Dean stared into her eyes desperately begging her not to get sentimental, but she ignored it and pressed on.

"I know you don't want to hear it," She said as she scrunched her face a little, "But thanks for everything that you've done for me while I've been here, in this world. I don't know if I've ever gotten a chance to say it." She said as he sighed,

"Like I said," He paused for a second looking down at his sandwich again, "It's no problem, you helped me I've helped you. It's all good." Alayna smiled at him because she knew how he felt.

"And I know that he's your enemy and I'm probably not your favorite person, but thanks for letting him stay with me." She said with a shrug as he shook his head back and forth,

"I like you, you're great you can stay as long as you need," He said pointing to her, "But him, yeah he's lucky he's got you around because his ass would still be stuck in the dungeon." He sighed looking back up at her hesitantly as she stared back at him, "And, uh you know, thanks for convincing him to heal Sam. I was running out of options." He said with a nod and took a drink of his beer while shifting his eyes toward the floor.

"And now this sentimental crap talk is done." He said sharply as he took a bite of his sandwich and she nodded with a smile.

"The room across from mine, does anyone use it?" She asked as he looked at her and nodded 'No.' "Could Emily sleep in there? The beds not big enough and." He put hands up in the air cutting her off while he shook his head wildly and threw his sandwich down onto his plate in disgust.

"Stop right there," He said gruffly as she gave a breathy laugh, "Emily can have that room no problem, but I don't want any details on why you want it." He said firmly as she smiled at him and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Again thanks, Dean," She said with a smile as he nodded again. "And, Dean, could I get a needle and a bowl?" She asked bluntly as he cocked an eyebrow and pointed down the hallway.

"Just follow the hallway look for a sign that says "Medical Room" there's some in there. Why do you need those?" He asked with confusion and she rolled her eyes.

"Fulfilling the other part of his deal," She said pointing down the hallway, "A onetime demon call." She said with a laugh as his posture stiffened.

"Just watch him." Dean said pointing at her sternly and she shrugged,

"I always do." And with that she quickly turned around to walk down the hallway with her arms crossed.

She walked past her bedroom door to see Crowley sitting on her bed running his fingers lovingly through Emily's hair as she slept. She smiled as she continued down the hallway and found the "Medical Room" Dean had been talking about.

She found a metal bowl out in the open and then rummaged through some drawers finding an unused needle still in its protective package. She smiled in success and quickly made her was back down the hallway into her room. She set the metal bowl softly onto the desk and placed the needle inside.

Crowley looked up at her with a smile as she walked over to Emily who was in a very deep sleep.

"She's exhausted." He said smoothly as Alayna smiled and kissed Emily on the forehead. She carefully pulled the blanket off of Emily's small body and scooped her up into her arms. Crowley gave her a confused look as she began to walk off.

"Where are you going with her?" He asked with attitude as a confused expression plagued his face. He immediately stood up with his hands out in front of him and she turned around with a sweet smile crossing her lips.

"She's got her own room now." She said in a seductive voice giving him a wink as a slight smile crossed his lips and he watched her walk away.

"Oh." He managed to say while tilting his head to the side. Alayna walked across the hallway and gently placed Emily into her new bed; while giving her another kiss on the forehead. She walked back across the hallway shutting and locking the bedroom door behind her; as Crowley basically fell back down on to the edge of the bed.

"Now, Darling, why would you want her to have her own room?" He asked jokingly while cocking an eyebrow up and she sauntered slowly over to him. She stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips while smirking down at him.

He immediately reached up putting his hands on her waist and pulled her onto his lap as she straddled him. She raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he smiled. She put her forehead on his and leaned into kiss him passionately. He moved a hand up from her waist and he put it on the small of her neck pushing her mouth into his with great force. Their breathes began to quicken as she reached down and started to undo his belt and a growl formed in the back of his throat. He moved his other hand off her waist and began pushing the bottom of her dress up toward her stomach. She smiled brightly as she pulled away from their kiss while unbuttoning him pants and spoke in a whisper,

"This is exactly why Emily got her own room." She said with a light chuckle as he began to attack her neck with kisses and slightly grazed his teeth over her skin.

Alayna laid her sweaty head on Crowley's heaving chest as he ran his fingers up and down her bare back lightly stroking her skin. His breathes were still heavy as he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

"Wow, Darling, that was amazing, exactly what I needed." He said leaving his lips on her forehead as she chuckled a little and ran her hand over his chest.

"Yes, defiantly amazing." She said while lifting her head up a little while resting her head on her hand. He brought a hand up and started running it through her long hair and gave her a smile.

"When did you know?" Alayna asked curiously while looking at him as he raised an eyebrow, "When did you know that you liked me? I mean like this?" She asked pointing to him and then to herself. He smirked and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"When I stole your blanket, then I knew." He said without hesitation as she rolled her eyes.

"You're still a bastard for that." She said poking him in the chest with a smirk as he pulled her head down and kissed her lips tenderly.

"You challenged me, you were never afraid of the consequences." He said as she smiled and nodded her head,

"I didn't fear you, never have, and I never will." She said confidently as she pulled away from his face and stared into his eyes as he raised his eyebrows,

"You know, I almost kissed you that night, right then and there. It was hard to release my grip on you." He said as she smiled and laid her head on the pillow next to his head.

"Is that why you pushed me away so hard?" She asked with an eyebrow up and he just nodded his head 'Yes'. She sighed heavily as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it all the way up to her chin while yawning.

"And then I saw you with that shotgun, you looked so sexy," He purred while leaning down close to hear ear giving her a slight whistle, "Then I could barely contain myself." He said as he kissed her cheek and she laughed.

"That seriously got you? I almost shot your head off, like I seriously considered it." She said continuing to laugh as he shrugged his shoulders,

"Wouldn't have done any harm." He said smoothly as she looked over at him.

"You would have been pissed if I shot you." She said as he lifted an eyebrow while shrugging and kissed her cheek again.

"Yes well you have a point there." He said with a smirk and pulled her body even closer to his.

"I missed this." Alayna said honestly in a whisper as Crowley rested his head on hers and a smile came across his lips.

"Me too, Love, Me too." He said in a soft voice as her eyes began to flutter from being so tired. "Go to sleep." He said as she gave a little smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodnight." She said as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Goodnight, My Love." He said as he held onto her tightly and she fell asleep.

"By the way," She said in a whisper, "I got everything you need to make your call tomorrow." She said as he nodded his head.

"Thanks, darling."

**A/N: Thanks again for all your support and continuing to read this story. Thanks for all your awesome reviews! =)**


	32. Calling Abaddon

"Darling, go get Moose or Squirrel I need some blood for this." Crowley said softly while pointing to the empty metal bowl in front of him. He quickly looked back at Alayna as she still lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She furrowed her eyebrows and scoffed,

"Why don't you just take mine?" She asked as she moved her head to look at him and he rolled his eyes.

"No." He said with a slight attitude while turning his attention back to the desk he was sitting at. She shook her head back and forth as the pillow under her made a ruffling noise.

"It's just blood, you stubborn demon," She said eyeing him as his back was turned to her now, "Seriously just take some from me." She said as she heard him sigh heavily in defeat.

"Fine," He said reluctantly walking toward her with the needle in his hand. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed next to her extended arm and sighed, "I don't want to hurt you." He said running his fingers up and down her arm as she rolled her eyes.

"I've been poked with so many needles over the course of my life, it's nothing to me," She said sincerely while looking into his nervous eyes, "Just do it already." She said getting impatient with his hesitant behavior. He cautiously eyed her expression as the needle hovered above her skin and she smiled at him sweetly; trying to reassure him that she was going to be ok.

He sighed loudly as the needle sunk deeper into her skin while he watched her non changing straight faced expression. He began to pull the white plunger and began to extract blood from her arm; while continuing to keep a watchful eye on her expression. He nervously filled the vial up about halfway with her blood and then slowly removed the needle.

"I didn't even feel it." She said with a smile as he shook his head at her.

"Well I'm glad." He said with a smile as she sat up and bed. He quickly shuffled over to the desk and squirted the blood into the bowl carefully; making sure every drop got in there. He planted himself into the chair as Alayna walked over to him, putting her arms around the back of his shoulders.

"You want a drink?" She asked him while he sighed and shook his head 'Yes'. She lovingly kissed him on the cheek as she started to head out of the room. "I'll be right back." She said with a wave as he stared ominously into the bowl of blood.

Alayna stepped out of her bedroom and peeked in on Emily who was still sound asleep. She shook her head in disbelief as she walked into Emily's bedroom and gently kissed her on the cheek. Emily took deep heavy breaths as she was still dead asleep.

Alayna made her way down the hallway and turned into the kitchen. She walked over to the cabinets and started searching for a bottle of whiskey. She turned back and saw Kevin sitting at the kitchen table staring her down.

"You know, Kevin," She said turning back to look at him as she brought a bottle of whiskey down, "You can stare daggers into me all day, but at least tell me what's on your mind." She said as she unscrewed the lid off the bottle of whiskey and took a large gulp. He rolled his eyes in disgust and turned his head to look at the papers that were sitting next to his plate.

She turned around satisfied that he hadn't said anything and began rummaging through the cabinets for some good sipping cups.

"How do you do it?" Kevin asked folding his arms across his chest as Alayna slowly turned to look at him. She cocked an eyebrow while taking another drink straight from the bottle.

"How do I do what?" She asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Be with him, I mean you do know who he is right?" He asked with attitude as Alayna nodded her head.

"I know exactly who he is." She said with a smirk while walking toward the kitchen table he sat at.

"Then how can you be with him? How can you stand to be around him?" He asked boldly as she sat down in a chair across from him.

"Look, Kevin," She said with a heavy sigh while putting the bottle onto the table, "He's just different with me and I'm sorry for what he did to you." She said sincerely as she stared into his angry brown eyes as he rolled them.

"You have no idea what that psychopath did to me." He said angrily as Alayna sighed and looked at him with compassion.

"Did Sam and Dean tell you how they met me?" She asked with an eyebrow up as he shook his head back and forth.

"No, I just assumed you were a long lost friend who was mentally insane." He said spitefully as Alayna's eyes widened.

"I come from a different universe," She said while sitting back in her seat and pointed toward the sky waving her finger a little, "Where all of this is a television show and I've seen it all." She said as Kevin's jaw flew open.

"How is that even possible?" He asked in disbelief as she shrugged her shoulders,

"You got me, I don't even know how I keep coming and going." She said sincerely as a smile crept across her lips and Kevin began to look more comfortable.

"You'd like the other universe," She said as he continued to stare at, "There are no demons, no angels, and no supernatural at all." She said as he smirked and gave a breathy laugh.

"That sounds like paradise." He said as Alayna nodded her head and got out of the chair, walking toward the cabinets again. She finally found two small drinking glasses and began pouring the whiskey.

"You want some?" She asked turning back to Kevin as he shrugged.

"Yeah I'll take some." He said as Alayna pulled a third cup down and poured a half a glass for him. She smiled as she set the glass in front of Kevin and he gratefully took it.

"Thanks." He said simply as she nodded and walked back to the counter.

"It's no problem." She said with a smile and proceeded to walk out of the room.

While Alayna had been in the kitchen talking with Kevin, Crowley was looking into the bowl and finally spoke.

"Inferni sectatores, nunc audite regem_" _He said softly into the bowl as the blood began to boil and Crowley stared intensely into it.

"This is Crowley connect me to," But he was immediately cut off and he rolled his eyes, "Its Crowley, your King, If you don't connect me to Abaddon-." He said with a sigh as they put him on hold. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden desk as he waited, still staring into the bowl. His slouched position quickly straightened up as a smirk crossed his lips.

"Hello, Abaddon." He said smoothly.

"Crowley, how the hell are ya?" She asked with an evil grin while looking over at a man slumped on the ground with his throat cut.

"So how are my numbers?" He asked raising his head a little as she chuckled.

"You mean souls? I've managed to double on your projections. Now, how did I ever pull off such a feat?" She asked with confidence as his blood began to boil with anger in realization what she had done.

"You're taking souls before their time. You're voiding all my contracts!" He said angrily as she crossed her arms across her chest and gave a cruel smile.

"That's right. I'm taking it all down, brick by brick. It's over. The days of Crowley, the king of bureaucrats – are done." She said as Crowley's face began to turn beat red as more anger boiled inside him.

"You ganky, putrescent, skanger," He spat furiously while slamming his fist into the wooden desk while listening to Abaddon laugh at his name calling, "It may look like bean-counting to you, and it may lack a certain adolescent flair, but my way... it works!" He nearly screamed as she rolled her eyes.

"You think you can control Hell with chaos alone, without the support of those who are still loyal to me?!" He yelled again as she laughed at him.

"No one's seen you in weeks, and last I saw you, Howdy and Doody had you tied up nice and tight. Seems to reason, they've turned you into a kennel dog. How does it feel, Crowley, to be the Winchesters' bitch?" She said with a victorious grin as Crowley licked his lips and stared down at the bowl.

"Your way will backfire. You. Will. Burn." He said slowly while sitting back in his seat with his arms folded. He took a moment to realize what had just happened. Abaddon was about to take over the empire that he had meticulously built back up after Lucifer's demise and he was angry.

"I can't wait," She said with a smile as she looked down to her hand and a rolled up parchment instantly appeared, "And, Crowley," She said tauntingly, "I found your precious girlfriend's contract, it was hard to find, but I got it." She said with a malevolent smile as Crowley instantly sat up straight and he curled his fingers into a fist. He decided to play her and he tilted his head to the side.

"You're too late; she's already dead and gone." He said with confidence as Abaddon laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, Crowley, I have loyal demons everywhere," She said opening the parchment, "Including a mall." She said as Crowley swallowed hard and cursed himself for not just snapping her up some clothes.

'Damn that mall, damn her!' He thought to himself as Abaddon looked over the parchment in her hand and clicked her tongue.

"No soul collection, Crowley, really?" She asked cocking an eyebrow as she shook her head in disbelief. "This girl must be very important to you." She said as Crowley shook his head back and forth.

"She has nothing to do with this," He spat, "Leave the contract intact." He said as she chuckled and folded her arms across her chest.

"Here's the deal, Crowley," She said cocking her head to the side a little, "You step down as King and go ahead and tell everyone that I'm the new Queen and then you can leave hell to me." She said as Crowley shook his head back and forth getting very angry and cut her off.

"Listen here you slimy little bitch, you can't just waltz back into hell and destroy everything I've done! It won't work for you, I will never step down. I will rise again." He said pounding his fist into the desk again as Abaddon cackled and Crowley heard her snap her fingers, which she did for a dramatic effect. Panic set in Crowley's mind as his eyes widened and he immediately knew what she did.

"You hear that Crowley?" She asked while looking down at the parchment in her hand as it lit up in gold lettering and writing was being added to it.

"That was me snapping my fingers, Crowley, if you wouldn't have gone on one of your tangents I could have finished." She said rolling up the parchment and placing it safely in her pocket.

"She's got 5 months, Crowley, and then I'll collect that precious soul; unless you want to step down as King and just leave everything to me?" She said as he placed his head in his hand and sighed.

"I'm going to kill you, Abaddon, you had better believe that. I will never step down. I've worked far too long and far too hard."

"Seems like you've made up your mind," She said with a shrug, "I can't wait to wear that precious, powerful soul around my neck. I've got big plans for her; she will bring me great power." She said as she leaned over the bowl full of blood with a grin.

"Call me when you change your mind." She said with a wink and hung up on him. Crowley huffed and puffed and threw the bowl to the ground as Alayna appeared in the doorway holding two drinks. She stared at him as he rested his head on the desk and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to assume that the phone call didn't go very well?" She asked walking into the room further as Crowley sighed. "You want your drink?" She asked setting it on the table and noticed her blood spilled on the floor and the bowl sitting beside it.

He quickly sat up and stared at Alayna with worried eyes as he pulled her into his lap; causing her to straddle him. He held onto her tightly and kissed her forehead as worry was starting to build in his mind.

'How can I tell her this?' Crowley thought to himself as Alayna looked into his eyes while placing her arms around his shoulders.

"Spill," She said narrowing her eyes at him, "I know something's wrong. What did she say to you?" She asked as he sighed and looked away.

"Alayna, I, um." He said stammering.


	33. Loving you is poison

Alayna continued to straddle Crowley as she stared at him with worry. She watched as his forehead moistened with sweat and she could tell something was really wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as she rested her arms on top of his shoulders. He sighed heavily as she continued to stare down at his long face. "Crowley?" She said examining his face as he lifted his head and she noticed his face was as white as a sheet.

"She um," He said stammering a little as Alayna brought a hand to raise his chin and she looked deep into his eyes, "Your contract." He said not making sense as Alayna furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"What?" She asked confused at him not making a complete sentence.

"She found your contract." He said in a saddened whisper and she dropped her arms to her side in surprise.

"What do you mean she found my contract? I have one?" She asked as he shook his head and she crossed her arms.

He shrugged slightly, "its procedure, Darling," He said as she licked her lips angrily, "But I hid it, buried it."

"Apparently not good enough," She said with attitude staring done intensely at him. "What did she do with my contract, Crowley?" She asked sternly as he shifted his eyes downward and she searched his weary face.

"Obviously it's something bad." She stated simply as she moved a hand to his cheek and made him look at her. "Crowley?" She said starting to get worried with his solemn expression.

"She changed it." He said staring into her eyes as they widened in complete shock.

"How changed?" She asked still resting her hand on his cheek as he now held onto it tightly with his hand. He took in a few deep breathes as she tilted her head watching him struggle to speak.

"Your soul." He said as her head jerked to the side and she stared at the floor in fear.

"How long?" She asked as he slipped a hand onto her cheek and forced her to look at him. She looked at him with fear filling her eyes in the form of tears.

"5 Months." He whispered regretfully as her jaw flew open slightly and a tear fell onto her face.

"Why did this happen?" She asked softly while looking into his eyes. Her breathes began to speed up with anxiety coursing through her veins as the color from her face draining slowly. She felt her stomach churning and she was fearful she might lose her lunch right then and there.

"I can fix this, Love." He said as he ran his thumb along her cheek bone comfortingly and she gave a breathy nervous laugh.

"How I thought these deals were iron clad?" She asked simply with a shrug.

"We have to kill her and then I can burn that bloody contract." He said as she shook her head in agreement.

"Why would she do this?" She asked as she watched Crowley's eyes flicker to the ground again like he was ashamed and she raised an eyebrow. She knew he wasn't divulging all the information and it was beginning to irritate her.

"Explain right now," She said sternly dragging his gaze back to her, "Tell me exactly what happened!" She said raising her voice slightly while starting to get more impatient with his resistance to telling her anything. He pressed his lips together dragging them into his mouth and sighed heavily.

"She dangled my title above my head," He said as Alayna widened her eyes and she huffed a little, "She didn't give me an opportunity to deal with her." He said as Alayna furrowed her eyebrows and instantly realized what happened in the phone call.

"She asked you to step down as King, didn't she?" She asked accusingly as he dropped his eyes again to the floor. "It all makes sense." Alayna said as she abruptly pushed herself off of his lap. He tried to catch her but she slapped his hands away from her and she walked over to the corner of the room.

"So what did she offer you?" She asked pacing around the corner of the room as he stood up from the chair staring at her with regret.

"She wanted me to step down as King, yes." He said placing his hands into his pockets and she raised an eyebrow.

"I get it," She said shrugging and pouted her bottom lip slightly, "You step down she doesn't take my life, right?" She asked as he shook his head back and forth,

"It wasn't like that, Alayna; she didn't give me a chance." He said pleading with her. Alayna could feel several emotions starting to wreak havoc around her body: she felt betrayed, unloved, and terribly sad.

"So you couldn't even step down to save my life?" She asked through a tearful whisper as he shook his head,

"You have it all wrong, Darling," He said taking a step closer to her and she put a finger up.

"Don't "Darling" me and do not take a step closer." She said with authority as he sighed in defeat.

"Alayna, I'm sorry," He said honestly, "But I just can't." He said as she shook her head angrily.

"Not even for my life?" She asked in disbelief as she held her arms out in front of her.

"I'm the bloody King and I built Hell back up from the ruins it was in," He said pointing at her, "I made it what it is today! I can't let some angry Knight of Hell go and ruin all my progress! You seem to forget that I'm still a bloody demon!" He said ranting and then took a breath calming himself, "I can fix all this I know I can, if I kill that wench I can make everything right. I just can't walk away, Alayna, I need you to trust that I can save you." He said as more tears fell down her face and she shook her head, "I just hope you can understand." He said hoping she would understand her reasoning.

"I understand perfectly," She said with a shrug as she started walking by him and stopped next to him as she looked into his eyes, "You'd rather see me die and go to Hell then stop running it and you know what its fine." She said as he grabbed onto her arm tightly and sighed as more tears fell onto her face. "Let go." She said softly as she tried to yank her arm away from him and he held on even tighter.

"I will not let you down, Alayna, you will never go to Hell; I won't let you." He said calmly as she yanked her arm away from his grip and started walking toward the door to her room.

"You betrayed me, Crowley," She said turning her head to look at him as more tears fell from her eyes, "but I should have known, huh?" She said as he stomped his foot in anger while hating himself for what he had done.

"I should have known loving you was poison; that one day you would kill me," She said as her words stung like daggers into his heart, "And looks like I was right." She took a deep breath as her simple tears turned into a full blown sob.

"Alayna, don't walk away." He said taking steps toward her going as far as the Devil's trap above him would let him. She turned around to look at him giving him a full view of her miserable eyes and tear stained face.

"You're going to leave," She said wiping her face, "You're going to leave and you're never going to come back." She said as his face dropped with disappointment.

"I can't leave, Love, and I don't want to leave you or Emily." He said pointing up to the ceiling and she raised her eyes to see what he was pointing at. Shrugging her shoulders she turned around and calmly walked out of the room and he yelled after her.

"Alayna!" He yelled frantically stomping his foot again. "How could I do this to her." He said to himself in a whisper bringing his hands to his face and taking a heavy sigh. "How could I be so selfish?" He whispered to himself again as he heard her footsteps coming back down the hallway.

"Alayna, what are you doing?!" Dean called out to her as she walked into her room with a large knife in her hand; still wiping away tears. Crowley was taken aback and slowly backed away from her as she eyed him cautiously. She calmly walked over to her desk and stood on top of it. Crowley eyed her as she reached up and carefully scratched the red paint off the ceiling, breaking the devil's trap.

Dean walked into the room and saw what she was doing and became furious. "Alayna, seriously what are you doing?" He asked loudly while folding his arms. Alayna shrugged and slowly stepped down off the desk and eyed Crowley out of the corner of her eye.

"Ask him, it's his fault." She said turning her body toward Crowley while crossing her arms. Crowley shook his head back and forth not wanting to talk.

"What is she talking about?" Dean asked impatiently as he eyed Alayna's distraught facial expression.

"I need to kill Abaddon." He said simply with a shrug as Dean shook his head,

"Well of course you do, but what is wrong with her? What did you do?" He asked in a furry pointing angrily at Crowley. Crowley kept quiet and stared at Alayna pleadingly with sadness in his eyes.

"I'll tell you." Alayna said scrunching up her face as she looked up at Dean, "Abaddon found my contract and changed it and it's all because he wouldn't step down as the King to save my life." She said making herself upset all over again.

"You what?!" Dean yelled at him as Crowley put a hand up and snapped instantly disappearing from their sight.

"I never want to see him again." Alayna whispered as Dean laid a hand on her shoulder and brought her head into his chest. She sobbed quietly for a second as Dean looked around the room uncomfortably. Alayna lifted her head off of Dean and started rubbing the tears away.

"Am I stupid, Dean?" She asked looking into his eyes as he shook his head back and forth. Crowley still stood in the room invisible to their eyes watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"No you're not." He said sternly.

"Well I feel pretty stupid," She said crossing her arms across her chest, "I just don't understand how someone who claims to love you volunteer's you to die." She said as Crowley cringed and started to walk toward her, while still invisible.

"I do love you." Crowley said in a whisper as it floated into the air, but fell upon deaf ears. Dean shook his head again and placed a hand on her shoulder lovingly,

"Alayna, I don't usually stick up for the guy because he's a dick," He said as she lifted her gaze to meet his, "But I think he genuinely cared about you. I mean he wouldn't have healed Sam if it wasn't for you; he loves you." He said as she shook her head up and down in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess," She said more calmly as she looked up at Dean, "and thanks for being here for me." She said with a smirk as he smiled slightly.

"I've got 5 months, Dean; we need to find a way to kill a Knight of Hell." She said bluntly as his eyes got wide.

"5 months, seriously?" He said in disbelief, "Damnit, it looks like we've got some work to do." He said as Alayna nodded her head in agreement.

"You didn't happen to see any of our episodes on this did you?" He asked hopefully as she smiled,

"Unfortunately I quit watching the show after Cas sent me back." She said as he nodded.

"Alright then, let's hit the books." Dean said placing a hand onto her shoulder and they walked out of the room together as Crowley followed them to the doorway and watched them walk down the hallway.

That wasn't at all how he wanted that to go; because of his selfish demon ways he had lost the only person that could love him and that he could love back. He was devastated at the thought of never being able to see or touch her again. He was determined that she would not die and he was going to save her soul, no matter what it took. He disappeared from the bunker trying to remember how the angel's had killed the Knights of Hell and then it hit him.

The First Blade did it, but he knew he needed some help in retrieving it and he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince him.

**Next Chapter will have spoilers for the last episode that aired "First Born" I think it was 9X11 and again I thank you all for your reviews and follows. I appreciate all of them. =)**


	34. I don't know if I can love you right now

Alayna silently walked into Emily's room holding a glass of water in her hand. Sadness was etched into Alayna's face as she took slow steps toward Emily; who was still sleeping comfortably in her bed. Unsettling thoughts about Emily began to ring through Alayna's mind as she pulled a chair lazily across the room. Screeches echoed through the room as Alayna let the legs scratch across the floor, in hopes that Emily would be woken up; but to Alayna's horror nothing worked.

She softly sat on the edge of the chair as she peered down at Emily who was lying on her side. Her brown hair was sprawled across the pillow as she continued to take deep heavy breathes.

"Emily, it's been three days." Alayna whispered softly as she ran her fingers carefully through Emily's hair removing pieces that had fallen on her face. "Emily, please." Alayna said as a tear fell onto her cheek as she had become overwhelmed with emotion. Sadness plagued ever part of her being and it was starting to take its toll on her.

Not only had Emily not been awake since they had gotten back from the mall, but she hadn't seen Crowley in a day or so ever since he let Abaddon steal her soul. She felt utterly and completely alone; and had no idea what she was going to do.

She lifted her head as the tears streamed down her face and felt a sudden change in the atmosphere; heavy and dark. Her head tilted toward the ceiling while she was sucking in several long breathes of air through her nose and a hint of sulfur caught her by surprise.

She felt the chair behind her shift and a pair of arms wrap around her body tightly. She tried to pull herself away, but it felt so calming and so comforting. She couldn't help but turn her body while she buried her head into his shoulder.

"What wrong, Darling?" Crowley asked softly resting his mouth by her shoulder. Her body completely relaxed and melted into him as she sobbed quietly. No matter how angry she was with him she couldn't deny the affection he was paying her. He softly rubbed his fingertips along the soft skin of her arm trying to soothe her depression.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked softly in distress while lifting her head off of his shoulder. "I can't make her wake up." She said as she settled the back of her body against his. He sighed heavily as she turned her head to look into his eyes.

"I'll check, Love." He said simply leaning both of their bodies forward; not wanting to break his embrace with Alayna while putting a palm gently onto Emily's head. He closed his eyes while his mind began to drift and he closely focused on her brainwaves. Alayna looked down at Emily with concern watching as her body didn't even stir.

Crowley pulled their bodies back into the chair setting Alayna on his lap as she rest against him comfortably.

"She'll be fine, my love." He said as he kissed her cheek lightly and Alayna closed her eyes, "Her small frame isn't accustomed to transporting and it exhausted her." Alayna nodded while sighing heavily.

"So she'll wake up soon?" She asked turning to look him in the eyes as he nodded.

"Eventually yes." He said staring into Alayna's hurting eyes and he knew that he needed to apologize for his actions; actions that he immensely regretted.

"I'm sorry, Alayna," He said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes, "I was put into a corner and I chose wrongly." He said as Alayna sighed.

"You've already chosen so don't be sorry," She said softly, "She already took my soul, you can't go back." She said staring into his eyes as a tear fell onto her cheek. He sighed while wiping her tear away softly,

"Trust me," He said searching in her eyes, "when I say I will get your soul back, I bloody well mean I'll get it back. I will die trying for you, Alayna." He said with conviction as Alayna scoffed.

"Trusting you is what got me into this mess. I trusted you with my life, my soul, and you just let it go; like I was nothing to you. Is that what I am? Nothing?" She ranted while scrunching up her face in disgust as he huffed with anger. He tightened his arms around Alayna's body and leaned his forehead against hers forcing her to look him in the eyes as a hand held her face forcefully in place. "Stop it." She said trying to pull her head back but he kept jerking her face back into position harshly.

"Listen, Woman," He said getting angry as he slightly dug his fingers into the side of her face, "I bloody well wouldn't be here if you were nothing to me, because you are everything." He said through gritted teeth as Alayna stared at him horrified that he was using such force with her. "I could have killed you and used your powerful little soul a long time ago, but what did I do? I fell in love with you, I saved you." He said as Alayna now tilted an eyebrow.

"Powerful soul?" She asked inquisitively as he slowly loosened his grip on her face and unclenched his jaw realizing what he said.

"Seriously that's all you took away from that speech?" He asked with attitude as a sigh escaped through his lips and he looked to the ground. He continued his tight hold on her, not ever wanting to let her go. Bracing himself for the explanation he was about to give her, feeling like every word he was about to utter would break her fragile self-down more.

"There's a reason your soul glimmers like a little disco ball," He said lifting his eyes to catch her gaze again as she looked confused, "being from a different universe your soul give off extremely powerful vibes here." He said as her jaw flew open, "When used properly it can enhance powers, especially in demons and angels." He said as she shook her head back and forth in disbelief at what she had just heard. Did he even care?

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" She asked in disbelief as her mouth hung open, "Is that why Lucifer wanted me? Is that why you constantly bothered me? Not just for the future," She tried to push herself off of him to get up, but he held tightly onto her body making her stay on his lap.

All the details started making sense in her head and she began to panic with fear, "Were you waiting for me to die so you could steal my soul?" She said looking back at him with furrowed eyebrows and he rolled his eyes,

"Oh yes I wanted you to die the whole time, Darling, that's why I saved you from dying. That why I moved you into my home and made you mine forever." He said with sarcasm dripping off every word and he shook his head back and forth. She sat in silence staring at him with disgust written all over her face.

"Look, Alayna, I know I've probably lost every bit of trust that you put into me," He said as he raised a hand to rest it on her cheek as she scowled at him, "But I do love you, I know I never said it enough. But you're my light in darkness, my everything. You're why I still want to exist, those four years without you were hell to me." He said as she softened her features and more hurt tears ran down her face.

Alayna continued to stare at him and she closed her eyes preparing herself with the hurtful words she was about to spout out, "I don't know if I can love you right now." She said honestly in a whisper as she shook her head back and forth, "You don't know how hurt I feel right now. Everything feels like a big lie." She said as he sighed deeply with regret and remorse. Every word that she said hit him like a knife, stabbing into him. He felt so sorry for the pain he had caused he just wanted to erase it from her memory and move on, like they were before.

"All I can say is that I am sorry." He said as he continued to hang onto her as she leaned the back of her head on his shoulder comfortably. He continued to run his fingers up and down her arm trying to ease the pain he had caused her; as she stared into the darkness of the room with a blank expression. Her whole body was feeling numb as her mind sunk into a depression. She loved him, but yet she hated him; could she ever trust him again? She wasn't sure how this was all going to be fixed.

"I'll make it up to you, Love." He said in a whisper while kissing her cheek and she hummed at him, "I don't want to lose you." He said as she sniffled a little at his words and she sighed,

"Just don't let me die again." She said softly while turning her head to look him in the eyes; as the tips of their noses touched lightly, "Can I trust you enough for that?" She asked in a very hurt tone as he nodded his head.

"Darling, now is the time to completely trust me." He said softly full of love and he meant it; he was going to save her if it was the last thing he did.

"Ok." She said simply as she continued to sit with him and contemplated everything that had spoken about.

"I just want you to know, that I do have a lead on how to kill her." He said as Alayna's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"It's called "The first blade" and if we can find it, it will do that trick." He said matter-of-factly as she stared at him with confusion.

"Ok, but where do we find this "First Blade"?" She asked as he smirked.

"Well a little birdie told me of someone who might know." He said as she raised an eyebrow intrigued to know who and she moved a hand gesturing for him to go on.

"A certain Winchester journal." He said as Alayna rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that." She said with attitude as he chuckled lightly.

"Yes well I think I shall have a chat with him." He said as he leaned over and lightly kissed Alayna's cheek and continued to hover near her cheek. "I'll be back." He said in a whisper causing her whole body to shiver as his breath hit her ear.

"Just come back with good news." She said with a straight face as they stood up from the chair. He stood in front of her as she faced him and he took her hand into his; and he gently kissed it. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled.

"I will do my best, Darling, don't worry." He said as he completely disappeared from the room and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you better, you bastard." She said out loud as she looked down at Emily and crawled into bed with her; snuggling up to her hoping she would wake soon.

Crowley reappeared at a bar sitting next to Dean who was enjoying a beer. 'This should be interesting.' Crowley thought to himself as he watched Dean stare down a woman.

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support. Love your reviews and I greatly appreciate them. Thanks!**


	35. Crowley Talks to Dean

**Warning: There are a few spoilers in this chapter for season 9 Episode 11 "First Born". Enjoy.**

"So, is that boudoir smile for me?" Crowley asked as he leaned against the bar with a smirk on his face. Dean jumped in his chair from shock and grabbed for his knife inside his jacket, hanging onto it tightly.

Crowley threw his eyebrows up eyeing the knife in Dean's hand, "At least buy me a drink first." He said playfully as Dean rolled his eyes and continued to stare Crowley down intensely.

"I should kill you right here and right now," He expressed angrily while driving his index finger into the bar top, "after what you did to Alayna." He said with a scowl as Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well that's exactly why I'm here," He said as Dean still stared at him angrily, "We need to destroy Abaddon." He reiterated as Dean rolled his eyes and gently laid the knife onto the bars counter. He picked up his beer bottle and took a quick swig while eyeing Crowley through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, good luck with that. The Knights of Hell aren't exactly the dying kind." Dean said spitefully while setting his beer onto the bar.

"But there is something that can kill a knight. The weapon that the archangels used to execute them, the First Blade." Crowley said as Dean turned his head in interested as he raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Never heard of it, can I kill you now?" He asked in a deep gruff voice as his fingers etched the wooden handle of the knife and he slowly wrapped his fingers around it.

"I've been chasing that blade for decades. The closest I got to it was when one of my droogs - Smitty - got wind of a protégé demon of Abaddon's who claimed knowledge of the blade. Sadly, before Smitty could nab the guy, a hunter by the name of John Winchester nabbed the protégé. I'm here to see if there's anything in the John Winchester memorial library that might lead us to the first blade - to killing Abaddon." Dean stared at him in disbelief taking in what Crowley had just spouted off to him. He sighed realizing that they might have a solid lead on Abaddon as relief briefly washed through him knowing that they might be able to save Alayna.

"You want to hunt, with me?" He asked taken aback as Crowley lifted his eyebrows and softened his facial features showing signs of regret for the actions he had previously taken.

"It's for Alayna." He said meaningfully as desperation dripped off of his words. Dean lowered his head and sluggishly shook it up and down knowing that he had to do it for her, not for Crowley. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a tan leather bound journal and gingerly placed it onto the bar top. He opened the journal to the first page and began feverishly turning page after page until his eyes finally found what he was looking for.

His eyes scanned the page taking in line after line of reading material and he smirked, "Oh, yeah. Here it is. Yeah, he picked up a protégé who had bones with Abaddon, but that's about all it says in here." Crowley peered over at the journal running his eyes along the page Dean was set at and Dean peered up at him.

"What do those numbers in the margin mean?" Crowley asked with interest while hoisting his body up slightly while his elbows dug into the bar top. He pointed toward the journal with his index finger as Dean slowly pulled the journal further away from Crowley's gaze.

"None of your business." Dean stated as he continued to exam the page with great intent.

"You're gonna play hard to get? We have time for a montage?" Crowley asked sarcastically while getting frustrated with Dean's reluctance. Dean sighed trying to remind himself that he needed to do this for his friend Alayna.

"It's a code, one of my dad's storage lockers. He may have put something about the case there." Dean said while still eyeing the page below him studying ever detail his father might have left for him.

"And what does the "T" next to the numbers mean?" Crowley asked curiously as Dean shook his head back and forth because he had no clue.

"No idea." Dean said with a slight shrug as he closed the journal and began stuffing it into his jacket in a hurry.

"Fine. Let's go find daddy's man cave, then, shall we?" Crowley asked as he stood up from the bar in anticipation of leaving and Dean rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to go with Crowley alone anywhere, he had been down that road before and it never ended well.

"We will," Dean said pulling out money from his back pocket and slammed it onto the bar, "But I need to stop by the bunker first, I'm not going anywhere alone with you." He said eyeing Crowley with a watchful eye while pointing a finger toward his chest. Crowley rolled his eyes at his request to bring someone else along and huffed in frustration.

"Fine. I'll meet you there." Crowley said shortly with a smirk while snapping his fingers and disappeared right before Dean's eyes. Dean quickly walked out of the bar and made his way to his impala; making his way back to the bunker.

Crowley reappeared in Emily's room while looking down catching a glimpse of the two most important people in his life sleeping. Alayna's arm was carefully draped over Emily's small body as her face was buried into the small of Emily's neck; while their heavy breathes reverberated through the still room.

He slowly walked around the bed toward Alayna's sleeping body while trying not to make a noise with his shoes. He smiled down at Alayna as her long brown hair was sprawled in every direction even hanging over Emily's face. He chuckled softly while running his fingers slowly through Alayna's hair moving it out of her and Emily's faces. Alayna felt the calming sensation of Crowley's fingers running through her hair and it brought her back to consciousness and she smiled softly.

She abruptly rolled over moving her face toward his body while taking in a large breath. Crowley's hand rested on the side of her face as he began to stroke her cheek bone lovingly with his thumb.

"Any good news?" She asked quietly with her eyes still closed. Crowley moved his face closer to hers and kissed her cheek gently,

"Yes," He said resting his forehead softly against hers, "we're leaving soon to investigate further." He said as she opened her eyes slightly and looked into his piercing hazel eyes.

"Good." She said with a heavy sigh while pushing herself up out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as a soft yawn escaped her lips as he gently lowered himself onto the bed next to her.

"You can stay and sleep, Darling, I just wanted to check on you girls." He said as she looked at him with a smile as she shrugged slightly.

"That's alright I'm not tired anymore." She said while looking over at him as he placed an arm around her, "So where are you two headed off to?" She asked with genuine interest as he wrapped his fingers around her waist, squeezing it lightly.

"His father's storage locker, not sure where." He said as Alayna nodded her head. Her thoughts began drifting to how interesting it would be to see a John Winchester storage locker up close and personal.

"We will find the blade today, Love," He whispered softly as he moved his free hand up to Alayna's face gently moving her head forcing her to look him in the eyes, "And I will rectify the biggest mistake that I have ever made." He said while splaying his fingers across her cheek and rubbed her face gently.

A genuine smile spread across Alayna's lips and she finally felt the remorse leaking from his words; but she knew she couldn't forgive him yet. Her heart was still aching from the betrayal and heartache he had caused her to go through. Although her body was betraying her with lustful thoughts and she wanted to lurch forward and feel his lips on hers again.

"You better make it all better." She whispered as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I will, Love." He said as he leaned his head in slowly fully intent on touching his lips to hers again; almost desperate and aching for her touch. She anticipated the connection their lips would make and took in sharp breathes as her eyes instinctively closed. His lips hovered over hers as their noses touched and he finally closed the gap between their lips; feeling an intense spark between them as they touched. He promptly moved his hand to the back of her head feeling the heat escape through her scalp as he intertwined his fingers in her long hair gently pulling; he squeezed his fingers slightly open and shut around her hair. She gently brought her hand up and rested it on his cheek as they kept their lips together in a soft genuine kiss.

She scooted her body closer to his on the bed as he pulled away from their kiss and continued to kiss onto her jaw line, his favorite part because he knew it made her melt. Her mouth hung open as she tried to catch her breath as a door in the distance slammed shut and she heard a familiar voice echoing through the hallway.

"I think Dean is back." Alayna whispered as Crowley's hummed and continued to latch himself onto her neck. She chuckled slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair and trailed her hand onto his neck. "Alright, Big Boy, time for you to go." She said softly with a smirk as he lifted his head and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Darling." He said with a smile as he pushed himself off of the bed. Alayna followed suit and got up standing next to him and she felt his hand clasp onto hers. "See me off?" He asked with an eyebrow up and Alayna sighed. She was still angry with him for what he did, bitter you could say, but she knew deep down that she loved him. She was feeling grateful that he would do all of this for her, even though it was his mess. She just needed to clear the air and let him know that she was still very angry with him.

"I'm still mad at you, you know that right?" She asked as she looked into his eyes and he sighed sluggishly nodding his head up and down.

"I know you are, Darling." He said with a heavy heart feeling disappointed engulf him all over again. She sighed as she watched his face drop into sadness and squeezed his hand lightly,

"I may be mad at you, but I know you're trying," She said meeting his gaze as he stared down at her, "And I thank you for it." She said genuinely.

They slowly walked out of Emily's bedroom. Alayna was trailing behind Crowley as he clung onto her hand for dear life, not wanting to let go. They made their way down the hallway as Dean stood by the large wooden table talking to Sam with his arms folded. He wanted to ask Sam to come with him and Crowley, but Sam didn't look right; maybe sick? He wasn't sure.

"You ready?" Dean asked gruffly while shifting his weight from side to side. Crowley nodded his head acknowledging that he was ready.

"Yes, let's go." He said eyeing Dean as he threw a green duffle bag over his shoulder, "Anyone coming with?" He asked as Dean shook his head back and forth.

"No, Sam's got the flu or something," He said with frustration pointing down to Sam who looked pale, "and Kevin's a no go for obvious reasons." He said with a shrug and a heavy sigh, "So it's just me and you, it's a friggin' party." Dean said sarcastically.

"I'll go." Alayna said confidently with a smirk, "I can keep him in line, if that's what you're wanting." She said nodding toward Crowley who was now staring at her with wide eyes. Dean stared at her contemplating her request and couldn't think of a reason why not. She did have a good point; she could absolutely keep Crowley line and he figured with her there Crowley wouldn't have a chance to screw him over.

"No." Crowley said shaking his head, "There's no way you're coming with." He said shaking his head breaking his grasp with her.

"Fine." Dean said with a shrug as Crowley looked over at him with eyebrows up and his forehead creasing with confusion.

"Seriously? You're going to let her go?" He asked pointing back at Alayna as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why not?" He asked with another shrug as Alayna huffed,

"Yeah why not? I can shoot and obviously fight a little," She said as Crowley continued to shake his head back and forth, "I'm capable and if Dean says I can go, I'm going." She said with conviction and gave a heavy stomp into the floor. Crowley sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"She has a point, Crowley, she knocked Sam out cold and you said she could shoot well, plus she can keep your conniving ass in line, no tricks while she's around." Dean said with a smug smirk while staring at Crowley who obviously did not like the idea. He began racking his brain trying to figure out anything he could to stop her from coming, to keep her safe and then it hit him. Emily. She would never leave Emily behind and he knew he had her.

"What about Emily?" Crowley asked with a malicious smile and her face instantly fell with worry. She knew he was right; she hated to leave her here with nobody to look over her. What if she woke up? 'Crap. Crap. Crap.' Alayna thought until she heard Sam break her thoughts.

"I'll watch her." Sam said with a smug smirk while turning around in his chair. He eyed Crowley who was staring daggers into him with a death stare.

"Then it's settled, I'm going on a hunt." Alayna said as she stuck her tongue out at Crowley, "Thanks Sam, I appreciate it." "I'm going to go get changed, then we can go." She said with a smile as she walked down the hallway to her room. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and pulled a heavy sweatshirt over her head. She walked over to Emily's room and gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"I love you, Emily, Sam's going to watch you for a little bit, be good?" She asked as Emily didn't stir. "That's what I thought." Alayna said as she kissed her forehead again walked back to the room where Sam, Dean and Crowley were.

"I'm ready." She said with a smile and with that they walked out the door.

**A/N: Hope you're still enjoying! Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate them! **


	36. So Why'd You Really Want To Come?

**Again spoilers for "First Born" will appear in this chapter. **

Alayna rested her head against the glass of the passenger side window of the Impala deep in thought as the scenery passed in blurs. It was so nice to be out of the bunker and out in the open to feel the warm rays of sunshine hit her porcelain skin. 'I need to get out more.' Alayna thought to herself as she took in a heavy breath through her parted lips.

Thoughts clouded her mind, thinking about the past week's events; but she was trying not to let it get to her too down or irritated. But her short thought process was interrupted by Dean clearing his throat and he slightly turned his head toward her.

"So why'd you really want to come?" He asked as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at him as he peered between the open road and her. "And don't tell me it was for fun." He said gruffly while pointing his index finger at her and she gave a breathy laugh.

"No not for fun." She said with a smirk shaking her head back and forth.

"Then enlighten me, Darling, why were you so eager to jump on board?" Crowley asked piping up from the backseat. She turned around and stared at him with her eyebrows up while chuckling at his displeased disposition. He had his arms crossed and appeared to be pouting that Dean had actually let her come along; like she was a child and needed their permission.

"Why'd I want to come so badly?" She asked with an eyebrow up staring over at Dean now. "I just want to help. I know you two want to kill her, but she owns my soul now and that skank needs to die, like yesterday." She said with a roll of her eyes and Dean chuckled loudly. It was true what she said, she just wanted to help with anything she could for this cause. She felt like she was a constant burden to them and she didn't want to just sit back anymore and let terrible things happen. It was time for a change for Alayna and she knew she needed to kick this bitch's ass.

"Makes sense." He said as he gave a little shrug and Alayna smiled wily.

"Plus I've seen you two on a road trip together before," She said while pointing back to Crowley as he raised an eyebrow, "And we all know that ended, he ended up using you as bait for that demon Brady." She said with a chuckle as she glared back at Crowley's sour expression. Dean raised an eyebrow trying to think of the situation she was referring to and then it hit him.

"You're right!" He said loudly slamming his hand into the steering causing her to jump, "He sent my ass straight into a trap and used me as bait for that demon prick." She smirked and folded her arms across her body.

"Never trust a demon." She said with a chuckle and a tilt of her head; as Crowley huffed in the backseat like a big baby.

"I'm still here you know." He said leaning his head in between the front seats and Alayna looked over at him.

"The baby doesn't like to be picked on?" Alayna asked playfully as she stuck her bottom lip out. She gave a large grin while leaning over to kiss him on the cheek and he rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. Dean lifted his lip up in disgust at her kissing him and turned his attention back to watching the road. Then the car fell into silence over the next hour drive as the Impala quickly sped down the highway.

The Impala pulled into the storage locker parking lot as Dean quickly threw it into park and looked at the seamlessly empty parking lot. He scanned everything in the distance and finally declared it safe.

"Alright let's go." He said opening the driver's side door and planting his feet firmly on to the asphalt. He walked back to the trunk of the Impala and propped the lid open while reaching in. Alayna yawned as she sluggishly got out of the passenger side door stretching slightly before placing her feet onto the ground. She stretched her arms into the air as she made her way to the back of the car where Dean was positioned with his head deep into the trunk.

She raised an eyebrow as he pillaged through the trunk like a mad man throwing things from side to side until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha!" He said loudly in victory as he pulled a black cloth sack from the back of the trunk.

"What's that for?" Alayna asked curiously as she crossed her arms lifting a finger to point at it. Crowley exited the Impala loudly, shutting the car door, and walked around to the trunk adjusting his suit jacket with every step. Dean raised an eyebrow while looking over at Alayna and pointed to Crowley who now stood beside him.

"It's for him." He said turning his head to look at Crowley as confusion dripped off of his expressive face.

"What's for me?" He asked with raised eyebrows and Alayna laughed lightly.

"I'm assuming you're putting it over his head?" She asked as Dean closed the lid to the trunk with a thud. Crowley gave a face of disgust as Dean dropped the black cloth sack into Crowley's open hands and smirked.

"You betcha." He said with a wily smile and he slammed his hand into Crowley's shoulder roughly and he started to slowly walk away. Crowley looked down at the bag and then back up at Alayna while curling his lip in disgust.

"Is he serious?" He spat as she shook her head up and down, "You're serious?" He asked loudly in disbelief while looking back at Dean as he continued to walk away. Dean put a thumb in the air confirming he was absolutely serious about him wearing the hood over his head and Alayna chuckled softly.

"He's serious, just put it on." Alayna said walking toward him as he rolled his eyes in frustration. She stopped in front of him with a smile on her face as he gave her the stink eye.

"I think you're enjoying this too much, Darling." He said with wide eyes as Alayna took the cloth sack from his hands and tilted her head to the side.

"Just a little," She said scrunching her face up and pulled the bag over his head "Just follow me." She said with a laugh. He huffed in frustration and grabbed onto her waist with both hands, taking advantage of the situation and began to follow close behind her.

"Don't mind me," He said moving his hands across her bum playfully and very slowly, "I can't see." He said with a mischievous smirk. She grabbed onto his hands yanking them off her hips while clasping them into her own; and started pulling him across the parking lot while trying to catch up with Dean.

"You think you're so funny." She huffed playfully as they caught up to Dean and continued to follow him. They walked down several corridors of the indoors storage locker complex and finally found themselves in front of a large, white, garage looking door.

"Alright here it is." Dean looking at the number above the door and confirming it was in fact it. He squatted down, undoing the lock, and opened the door to reveal a very dusty room. All three walked into the storage locker hesitantly as Dean searched for a light switch. She smiled as she lifted the black hood off of Crowley's head and he huffed while looking over at Dean.

"Was that really necessary?" He spat as he patted the out of control hair on top of his head and smoothed it down.

"Yes." Dean said shortly as he started toward a caged room, opened the squeaky door, and walked in hurriedly. He went straight for a desk that sat in the corner and began looking through files that lay in a drawer. Alayna almost felt giddy standing inside an actual Winchester storage locker as she looked around with her mouth agape. Excitement pulsed through Alayna's veins as she smiled and turned in circles taking every aspect of the room in. Crowley attempted to follow Dean into the caged room, but stopped short when he noticed the devil's trap in front of his feet.

"I'll just be out here." He said bitterly with his hands in his pockets and a quick roll of his eyes. He began to look around and took notice of some jars sitting on a shelf and then he noticed Alayna still looking around.

"Stop gawking." Crowley said looking back at Alayna as she was still in the same spot she had been; continually turning circles. She gave a breathy laugh while walking over to his side and began eyeing everything that lie on the shelves in front of them with curiosity.

"So, what do you call this decor, anyway? Rustic obsessive? Paranoid deco?" Crowley asked as he opened a jar, scrunched his face up in disgust of the smell, and quickly put it back. Alayna rolled her eyes at him as he openly mocked Dean's father and smacked his shoulder playfully. He jumped as he felt the slap hit him and stared at Alayna with his lip curled.

"Leave it alone." She said now pointing a demanding finger into the side of his stomach as she arched an eyebrow. He began to mutter continuously under his breath about her being bossy and then Dean's loud booming voice broke him from his breathy words.

"Here we go," He said pulling a yellow file folder out and began scanning the page quickly, "Looks like my dad was working with another hunter when he nabbed Abaddon's pet." He raised an eyebrow as he pulled a picture of a blonde woman out and examined it. Crowley swiftly made his way to the outside of the fence and peered in at Dean who held up the photo in his direction.

"I guess the "T" didn't stand for terrible father." Crowley said sarcastically as Alayna glided over scoffing at Crowley's rude comment.

"Who is she?" She asked curiously as she now stood next to Crowley on the outside of the fence; peering in at the photo and fingers hooked into the fencing.

"Her name's Tara, but it doesn't ring a bell." Dean said flipping the photo back over and staring at her more and he shrugged while putting the picture back into the folder. He turned his focus to the papers in the folder and began to read them again.

"All right, looks like they interrogated the demon. Then they exorcised him, but not before he mentioned the First Blade." Dean said while staring at Crowley in victory.

"I love it when I'm right." Crowley said smugly with a smirk as Alayna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, well the rest of the file is empty, Genius." Dean said with a hint of attitude in his tone.

"What? Didn't they teach note-taking at Hunters Hogwarts?" Crowley said as Alayna raised an eyebrow at Crowley's "Harry Potter" reference and smiled.

"Well looks like we need to go pay this Tara a visit." Alayna said with a smile while raising her shoulders and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah let's go." He said as all three of them made their way out of the storage unit and Alayna was forced to make Crowley wear the black hood again. He held her hand again as they passed through the halls and he accidently bumped into a woman who was walking on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Oh sorry." Alayna said with a sweet smile as the woman raised an eyebrow at the three of them and smirked as she continued walking.

"That's ok." the woman said as she smiled equally as sweet now and continued on her way down the hallway. Crowley turned his head slightly as if he could see through the hood and watched as she walked down the rest of the corridor. He knew what and who she was, but he didn't say a thing. He knew that she was going to be a very important part of his plan, but now he had to keep Alayna safe.

The woman turned the corner and immediately pulled out her cell phone and began dialing a number with a large smirk on her face.

"You're never going to guess who I just ran into." She said nodding her head as her black eyes emerged over the brown ones her vessel had.

"Oh yes the King, his little bitch, and a Winchester." She said through a stifled giggle and continued to nod her head. "You bet boss, I'll follow them." She said as she peeked around the corner and started to head in their direction.

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone who is still reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. This is my favorite episode lol and obviously I had to change it around a bit and next chapter they get to meet Cain hurray! **


End file.
